Chain of Resurrection
by Avalido
Summary: The Fates come to Hades with information that changes the course of the Holy War. What will happen with Tenma and his comrades when Hades and his Specters decide to capture rather than kill on sight? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_AU. Takes place after Tenma is sent to the Underworld by Alone/Hades, but before Albafica is killed by Lord Griffon Minos._

 _Some of the chapter will contain direct quotations from the anime/manga as well as descriptions of scenes/events. I take no credit for these._

 **Chapter 1**

Hades stood gazing down on the Forest of Death, a small smile grazing his features. He had to admit that this vessel was one of the most beautiful ones he possessed. What made it even sweeter was the boy's relationship with the Pegasus Saint, or Tenma as his vessel knew him. He could still feel the echoes of Alone's memories and feelings within his mind. He had expelled Alone's soul and sealed him away as soon as he had taken over the boy's body, not wanting anything to interfere with the Holy War, especially not Alone's feeling for Pegasus.

He turned away from the view and glided from the room and down one of the many hallways of his castle. He felt his Specters move about and smiled. Soon, Griffon Minos, one of the three judges of hell, would reach the outer edge of Sanctuary. He had no doubt the powerful Specter would encounter resistance in the form of Saints, but he knew that Minos would crush anyone in his way. He suddenly sensed a presence behind him.

"Pandora," he said and continued on, knowing his loyal servant would follow. Pandora, the one who unleashed evil into the world of mortals, fell into step behind her lord. The beautiful woman remained silent for a time, content to simply walk in his presence.

"I apologies for disturbing your moments of enjoyment, my Lord, but I have news. Lord Minos is almost upon Sanctuary, my Lord Hades. Soon, he will destroy that filthy place and all within it," Pandora said, her voice deep and sensual. Hades simply smiled, knowing she had not approached him simply for this. He stopped in front ill of a set of large, wooden doors and pushed them open. Inside stood a black easel holding a painting. He stepped forward and ran his fingers down the blood-soaked image of a young Pegasus. He still remembered the look of horror and on the young Saint's face as he killed him, wearing the face of his beloved friend Alone. Pandora frowned slightly as she watched him, worrying whether her lord was still being affected by Alone's soul, even if it had been sealed away in the Underworld. As if sensing her thoughts, Hades turned his head sharply and sent her a slightly annoyed glare. Pandora quickly lowered her eyes, not wanting to displease him in any way.

"Was there something else?" he asked, turning back to the painting. He still did not understand fully why he had brought it with him after killing Pegasus. It shouldn't hold any form of value to him, yet here it stood.

"We have just received new that Specter Mandrake Fyodor was defeated by an unknown enemy within our territories at the Banks of Hell. He managed to contact us, saying he had captured a stray Saint looking like Pegasus," Pandora said. Despite the fear of angering her lord with the news, she shook her head at the mere suggestion that a Saint, let alone Pegasus, would have escaped an attack by Hades himself.

"It must be a mistake, of course. Pegasus is dead, killed by your Lord. There is no chance of him surviving," she continued. She was started by a dark chuckle and looked up. Hades was still gazing at the painting, but his Cosmos seemed to expand and wrap around the entire castle. Pegasus' possible survival did not surprise him; he felt rather pleased by it. It meant that he would meet his enemy once more and that made his Cosmos sing with energy. Only Pegasus was able to arouse such emotion in him.

"My Lord?" Pandora carefully asked. She could feel his Cosmos reaching out, searching and probing. Whatever he found seemed to please him for he turned away from the painting and strode out of the room.

"Continue to oversee the invasion of Sanctuary, Pandora. I will return shortly," Hades said and disappeared in a flash of dark light. Pandora remained frozen, suddenly fearful that Pegasus _had_ survived and what this would mean for her lord. She clenched her hands, nails digging into her palms before stalking down the corridor. If Pegasus had indeed survived she would make sure he did not stay alive long enough to interfere with the Holy War or Lord Hades.

Lord Hades appeared in front of a dark veil concealing a dark hallway made of stone. This was where his Specters slept until he called them forth once more. He raised his hand and blew lightly over his open palm. A small cloud of sparkling dust blew from his palm down the hallway, making the walls glow.

"Rise again, my Specters, Come back from the tranquility of death, the eternal peace. Fight for me once more!"

A blinding light lit up the hallway before fading away. From the walls, dead Specters appeared, alive once more and ready to do battle against Athena and her Saints. One of the Specters stepped forward and kneeled, keeping his head bowed.

"My Lord, I have failed you," he said. Hades gazed down on his kneeling soldier with a blank face.

"Mandrake Fyodor, explain yourself," he commanded in a cold voice. He signaled to the other Specters to leave them. They quickly left, glad that they were not the ones having to face Lord Hades' wrath. Mandrake waited until they were alone before looking up.

"The Pegasus Saint is alive, my Lord. Something is keeping him from descending into the Underworld. I was not able to discover what before a pair of filthy intruders interrupted and was able to free Pegasus." Mandrake did not dare look up, knowing fully well that he had failed his Lord by letting the Pegasus Saint escape. A cold hand took hold of his chin and gently pushed his head up. A pair of ice-cold blue eyes gazed into his, a faint trace of a miniature Cosmos swirling within them.

"I do not tolerate failure, Mandrake Fyodor. I will find a way for you to redeem yourself in the near future. For now, remain here and continue to guard the Banks of Hell. Should anymore "intruders" find their way around, you will be severely punished." With those words, Hades released him and turned away.

"I will not fail you again, Lord Hades!" Mandrake promised and quickly made his way to the Banks of Hell, his minds filled with darks thoughts of a particular Bronze Saint who had dared to crack his Surplice. He would make the Saint pay dearly when he got a hold of him.

Hades strode down the hallways, the small puppy happily following him. He had sensed Pegasus moving about in the Land of Spirits along with two unknown Cosmos. It would seem Mandrake had not lied to him. A dark smile crossed his features; he would teach Pegasus once more what happened to those close to him before destroying him fully. He was just about to teleport to where Pegasus was when a voice called out.

"Lord Hades. We bring news."

The ruler of the Underworld stopped and turned around slowly. Behind stood the Fates, the three sisters who determined the fate of mortals and sometimes even gods. The Fates, also known as Clotho, Lachesis and Antropos, moved closer. The one to the left raised a hand clutching an eye that moved about frantically. The other two let their hands move over Hades body. The god allowed this, knowing that the three deities were not to be denied.

"Long have we been unable to understand or break the Chain of Resurrection that continues to fuel the Holy War. Souls that should have passed into the Underworld continues to be resurrected; in particular one soul has defied Fate for millennia," one of them spoke.

Hades knew immediately of whom they spoke.

"Pegasus," he whispered. The sister holding the eye stepped forward with frightening speed, the eye in her hand staring directly into Hades'. The other two sisters stopped their movements and seemed to be listening to a voice far away.

"Yes, the soul of Pegasus has defied Fate since his creation and we did not know how, until now. We followed his Thread of Life back several eons until we found a single thread that had separated and joined with another; yours, Lord Hades."

Hades eyes widened slightly. He had not expected this. Then a smile suddenly broke out across his face and a cold laughter echoed throughout the castle. This explained everything!

"We do not know when his Thread of Life intertwined with yours, Lord Hades, but it may have happened during your first battle, when Pegasus was able to injure you. Somehow, his Thread of Life intertwined with yours, thereby binding his soul to yours. The Chain of Resurrection will continue so long as one of your souls survive."

Hades already knew what they would say next: because his soul was immortal and could not be destroyed, only sealed away or scattered, Pegasus' soul was also immortal and so they would be able to resurrect one another for all eternity. However, this also meant that the Holy War would continue indefinitely, seeing as one of them would always resurrect the other and start the whole event over again. This did not please him; he was tired of Athena and her Saints always interfering with his plans. He needed a way to put a stop to the Chain of Resurrection without killing Pegasus.

"There is one more thing, Lord Hades. We suspect that Athena shared a small part of her soul with her Saints, thus binding them to her in much the same way as the Pegasus Saint is bound to you. Her Saints will continue to resurrect for eternity unless something is done to stop the Chain of Resurrection." With those words the Fates withdrew and disappeared.

Hades remained in the same spot for long moments before kneeling down and lifting the puppy into his arms. He then strode down the hallway, calling for his counsellors, Thanatos and Hypnos, to join him in his private quarters. He had some planning to do before confronting Pegasus. He felt the two gods moving, sensing their eagerness and slight intrigue. He knew it would please them immensely to figure out a way to finally put a stop to Athena's interference.

Specter Griffon Minos couldn't hold back an amused smile as he broke the Silver Saints' bones. They fell to the ground like broken puppets, useless and dead. He turned to the remaining Saints, smirking as they declared their intention to defend Sanctuary from him and his men.

"It's good to be passionate about your work," he said before releasing his Cosmic Marionettion, creating invisible strings made of his own Cosmos to ensnare and capture his prey, bending and twisting their bodies as he wished. The two Saints let out screams of pain.

"But you are too weak," he continued, watching with sadistic glee as arms and legs were forced to bend in unnatural directions. "If that's the extent of your powers, then you're nothing but mere puppets to be manipulated, not only by your beloved Athena, but also by enemies like me. Cosmis Marionettion!"

With a final push of his Cosmos, the Saints caught in his strings were broken, their bodies twisted into terrifying shapes. Minos released the strings and watched as the bodies dumped to the ground, unmoving. He had to admit he was somewhat disappointed. He had looked forward to a proper fight, but the Saints that kept turning up had proven to be weak. Was this all Sanctuary had to offer? As he mentioned for his men to follow, a gentle breeze blew past them, bringing with it dark rose petals. When they arrived at the top of the cliff, the source of the petals spread out before them like a red sea. They all gazed down, wondering why their path was covered in roses. Two of his men jumped down, intend on destroying the flowers, angry that Athena and her Saints dared believe something as fragile as roses would stop their invasion.

Minos narrowed his eyes as the men below suddenly froze before crumbling to the ground, unmoving. Could the roses have something to do with it?

"This is…" he whispered, before a voice to his right spoke up.

"We shouldn't get any closer, Lord Minos. These are demon roses, and especially powerful ones at that. Just one breath of its scent can take anyone's life away." A Spectre wearing a dark green Surplice stepped forward. Minos narrowed his eyes at him, wondering why a Specter from a different Star would be with his own group.

"You're one of Rhadamanthys' men, aren't you? Why are you here, Deep Niobe of the Terrestrial Darkness Star?" he demanded to know. The Specter simply gave him a cheeky grin and shrugged his shoulders.

"It doesn't really matter, does it? More importantly, the one who concerted this stage seems to have shown himself," he said and pointed to the right. Minos followed the direction and immediately spotted a young, beautiful man in golden armour sitting on top of a small ruin amidst the roses, watching them. The young man introduced himself as Albafica, the Pisces Gold Saint. Minos allowed his eyes to roam over the Saint, taking in his physical appearance and his Cosmos. He was pleased by what he found.

"One of the 12 peerless Gold Saints," he said. "So, you came all the way from the 12 Zodiac Houses for a fight?" The Gold Saint simply stared back, not intimidated in the least by the appearance of Specters so close to Sanctuary. Minos chuckled darkly.

"But, that man," he whispered to himself, "he is indeed very beautiful." Minos felt his Cosmos swell and expand, anticipating a fight. He could not wait to get his hands on the Saint and bend him to his will. He was sure that the Gold Saint would sing beautifully once he started to remodel his body. He watched impassively as more men jumped forward, thinking they were safe as long as they didn't touch the thorns. With a single strike, the Gold Saint defeated them without raising his Cosmos even a bit. For some reason he seemed unaffected by the poisonous flowers.

Deep Niobe let out a laugh. "We're safe thanks to your loyal men, Lord Minos," he said. "Don't be deceived by his pretty looks. He is a poisonous rose, just like the roses in his garden."

Minos turned his attention back to the Saint as he called out, daring the next one to enter his garden. He even challenged Minos himself to enter. The Specter smirked and was just about to jump down when Deep Niobe interrupted, stating that he would fight the Saint. Not waiting for permission, the Specter jumped down and faced the Gold Saint. Minos watched, mildly impressed that the Specter was not affected by the roses. The Gold Saint noticed too, a slightly raised eyebrow the only indication of his surprise.

Minos watched carefully as the fight between the Gold Saint and the Specter began. While the Saint may be beautiful, he was quite capable of holding his own against Niobe. At one point, the Specter seemed to gain the upper hand, but Minos could tell that Albafica was simply waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

A red mist suddenly appeared and engulfed the Specter and the Saint. Niobe's poisonous attack had been ineffective against someone who had spent their life living among these roses. Before Niobe could attack again or retreat, the Saint raised his Cosmos and let loose a furious attack, using his own blood in the mist to turn it into needles that pierced the Specter's body. Niobe let out a chocked gasp, stumbling forward before collapsing, wondering how the Saint had survived his attack.

A dark smile appeared on Minos' face, full of promises of pain and death. He had finally found a worthy opponent. He jumped down just as the Saint turned to face him.

"You look happy, Griffon Minos," Albafica said. Minos chuckled and spread out his arms as he approached.

"You are such a perfect puppet. You'll be a perfect puppet, Pisces Albafica!" With those words, Minos released his Gigantic Feathers Flap, blowing the destroyed and remaining roses away. He desire for battle and pain grew as he released his Cosmos. He would make the Gold Saint scream.

Albafica kept a close eye on the approaching Specter. While the other Specters has been easy to defeat, Griffon Minos was completely different. He could sense the Specter's wild and dark desire for battle and pain. The attack that had blown away the demon roses had been powerful, and he could still feel the faint vibrations of the attack in the air. He had never seen such a technique and he quickly moved his body into a defensive positon. He couldn't hold back a slight gasp, however, when Minos suddenly appeared in front of him. The Specter was only inches away, eyes glowing with power and ferocity. He smirked darkly.

"Even without Niobe's help, the demon roses were never a problem to begin with," he said. Albafica's eyes widened in surprise. The Specter before him seemed to grow taller as he towered over him.

"How does it feel to have lost the poisonous roses you were so dependent on?" the Specter taunted. He leaned in closer and continued his taunts. "You are the only poisonous rose left stading."

Albafica's eyes hardened when the Specter accused him of being weak. He would not allow this servant of Hades to mock him. He pulled his arm back, a black rose in hand and released his Cosmos.

"Piranhian Rose!" Hundreds of black roses tore through the air, heading for the Specter. Minos let out a gleeful laugh, skilfully dodging the attack. Albafica was about to attack again when something invisible wrapped itself around his wrist and fingers, pulling his arm back painfully. He let out a surprised gasp and struggled to free himself. More strings wrapped around him. He could barely move; his body caught in a vicious grip of invisible strings. The more he tried to break free, the more the strings tightened. He could feel his Cloth struggling to resist the awesome Cosmos of the Specter holding him captive.

Minos watched, his delight and thirst for blood and pain growing, as the beautiful Gold Saint struggled to free himself. He could feel Albafica's Cosmos pushing against his own in an attempt to fight back. He moved his fingers slightly and the strings binding the Saint tightened even more. He studied that beautiful face closely, smirking as lines of pain danced across Albafica's features. He couldn't wait to etch them permanently unto that pale skin.

He was just about to order his men to head to Sanctuary when a cold and ominous voice suddenly filled the air.

"Griffon Minos."

Minos' eyes widened slightly in surprise. He would recognise that voice everywhere.

"Lord Hades," he acknowledge respectfully. "The attack on Sanctuary is moving ahead as planned. We have destroyed every Saint we have come across and I have even captured a Gold Saint. His name is Albafica of the Pisces."

"I am pleased with your progress, Griffon Minos," Hades said, his voice wrapping around him. "However, news have been brought to me that changes things. You are _not_ to kill any more Saints, especially not Gold Saints. Instead, they are to be brought to my castle in the Forest of the Dead where I will judge them."

Minos frowned in bewilderment. Not kill the Saints?

"My Lord, I don't understand," he said. The air around them suddenly grew colder, frosting their breath.

"Do not question me, Griffon Minos! Bring the Saints to me and everything will be explained."

"Yes, my Lord Hades," Minos said, not wanting to anger his lord further. He felt Hades' presence leave them, but not before his lord gave him a final instruction.

"I do not mind broken bones, Minos. I only require that they are brought to me alive and without missing limbs." With those parting words, Hades' presence left them completely and so did the cold.

Albafica had been startled by the sudden presence of the Ruler of the Underworld, but Hades' orders had sent a cold shiver down his spine. What in the world had happened to make Hades act in such a way? He let out a pained gasp when the strings holding him captive jerked harshly, bending his arm further back. He turned his full attention back to Minos when the powerful Specter let out a dark laugh.

"Well, well, it would seem that the Fates have decided on a different course for you, Albafica," Minos said. A smile promising pain suddenly broke out on his face. He pulled Albafica closer.

"I've heard there's a small village near Sanctuary…" he whispered, his smile widening when Albafica let out a small gasp.

"Interesting. We'll raise our morale a bit before heading to Sanctuary." He turned slightly to address his men. "Kill everyone in the village, and make sure to capture any stray Saint you may come upon. I will keep this one busy for a while."

The men yelled out a "yes, Sir" before jumping past Minos and Albafica. Albafica watched in horror as they headed straight for the small village.

"W-wait!" he called out and attempted to break free once more to stop them.

"Like I told you, it's useless," Minos said and jerked his arms backwards. Albafica felt the strings move his body, turning him around and throwing him into the air before slamming him into the ground. He let out a pained gasp as he struggled to get up. He glared hatefully at Minos, but the Specter simply grinned back, enjoying his obvious distress.

"The strong have the privilege of preying on the helpless weak," he stated arrogantly, smirking down at the Saint at his feet. He couldn't help but admire the image of the Saint spread out so helplessly before him.

His eyes took on a slightly insane look when Albafica continued to struggle.

"If you resist, I'll break your bones," he whispered, hoping that Albafica would do just that. He wasn't disappointed when the Gold Saint let out a hiss and forced his body into a sitting position.

"I'll turn you into a beautiful puppet, that I promise!" He snapped his fingers and Albafica felt something in his arm break. A gasp of pain escaped his lips as the bone in his upper arm was forced into an unnatural angle before giving away to the pressure and breaking.

"Come now, you can do better than that," Minos said and jerked his hand back. This time, Albafica did cry out when he felt his left shoulder dislocate, the bone pulled out of its joint and nerves and muscles torn in the process.

Minos grinned widely and let out a delightful laugh. The Saint did have a beautiful voice, just as he had imagined. He couldn't wait to hear him sing even louder.

Albafica glared, using his anger to fight through the pain. He would _not_ allow his own body to be used against him, and just as Minos curled his hand into a fist and prepared to attack, Albafica turned his Cosmos inwards, directing it at his good shoulder.

He did not cry out or even wince when he broke his own shoulder. Blood ran in red rivers down his arm and splattered unto the ground. He felt the strings connected to his arm break, no longer useful. He pain made him sway slightly and he stumbled slightly before regaining his footing.

"Minos… Minos!" he whispered. "I don't feel like playing with you, and I won't be toyed with." He shifted his stance and straighten his back, before raising his head, blue eyes glowing with defiance.

"Face, arm, legs; destroy whatever you like. However, I won't let you through here!" Despite the pain coursing through his body, Albafica still felt a thrill run through him as he faced the powerful Specter. He knew then that he would have fought to the death if Hades had not instructed his men to bring any Saint back alive.

Minos chuckled, both impressed and amused with Albafica. To think that the Saint would go so far as to break his own body just to escape his Cosmic Marionettion.

"I see that you are prepared to be torn," he hissed. "Very well, I'll play with you a bit before taking you to Lord Hades. After all, he won't mind a broken body." He let his eyes travel the length of Albafica's body, wondering where to begin next. When the Saint made no move to stop him, he frowned. He wanted Albafica to fight back, otherwise it would be no fun at all.

"I thought you were going to fight me, Pisces Albafica, or was that just talk? What about your beloved village? Soon, my men will be upon it and destroy everyone in it!" he taunted, hoping to get a rise of the Saint. He was slightly surprised when Albafica smirked.

"Fool," Albafica mocked. Minos' smile disappeared and he glared at the Saint.

"It is your men who will be destroyed instead," Albafica continued, his smirk growing wider.

"What?!"

"Did you think there was only one Demon Rose trap?" Albafica asked. Minos stared at him while reaching out with his Cosmos, searching. He was slightly disappointed when he couldn't sense any of his men's Cosmos. Surely, a simple trap had not defeated them. Well, it didn't really matter in the end. He turned his attention back to Albafica, whose face was shining with triumph.

"Indeed, the Cosmos of my men have faded away," he said without feeling, before letting out a loud laugh. Albafica stared at him in surprise. Was Minos happy that his men had died?

"Why are you laughing!" he demanded to know. "I've just killed you men, yet you act as if it means nothing to you!" He knew Specters were ruthless, but he never expected this level of cruelty towards their own warriors.

Minos ran a hand across his face, still laughing slightly.

"Excuse my manners, but you see," he said and that insane look appeared once more in his eyes. "It doesn't really matter if they die, because Lord Hades will simply bring them back."

"What?!" Albafica gasped. How was that possible?!

Minos grinned at him and raised his hands, the strings binding Albafica thrumming with power.

"That is the reward to those serving Lord Hades. We will never fear death!" With those words, he unleashed his Cosmic Marionettion once more, this time intend on breaking the Pisces Gold Saint. He heard and felt bones being crushed, joints pulled apart, and muscles and nerves torn to shreds. He was careful not to damage anything vital, but that did not mean he couldn't inflict terrible pain upon the young Saint.

Albafica threw his head back, a scream caught in his throat as he felt his body being pulled apart. Just when he was certain that Minos would kill him, despite Hades orders, the Specter stopped his attack. The strings holding him captive disappeared and he crumbled to the ground, unable to keep his broken body standing.

"It would seem our little dance has come to an end, Pisces Albafica," Minos whispered coldly and slowly approached the fallen Saint. He was somewhat disappointed that Albafca had not put up more of a fight. Perhaps the Saint was not as strong as he had thought.

Albafica watched him approach and then kneel down, keeping as still as possible. He forced himself to ignore the pain coursing through his body, and with an iron will managed to get his Cosmos under control. He remained where he was, waiting for Minos to come closer. When the Specter leaned down and reached for him, he focused all his Cosmos into his broken hand and lunged forward. Just inches from the Specter's chest, Minos' hand shot forward and grabbed his wrist with crushing force. For long moments, they stared at each other before Minos lowered his eyes and looked at Albafica's hand. The Saint was clutching a red rose.

Minos stared at it before looking up, a smile spreading across his face.

"So, you still have some fight left in you," he said. He tightened his grip and before Albafica could pull back, he grabbed his other wrist and slammed him into the ground with more far more force than necessary. He pulled Albafica's broken arms over his head and pinned them there with one hand. He then straddled the Gold Saint and pressed down.

Albafica let out a pained gasp, his broken body protesting the rough treatment. He attempted to pull free, but the Specter above him used his Cosmos and body to press him further into the ground.

With his free hand, Minos grabbed Albafica's jaw and gently pushed his head back. He leaned down until his lips almost touched Albafica's ear.

"You did not disappoint, Pisces Albafica. Perhaps Lord Hades will let me play with you again." He then placed a chaste kiss on the young man's temple before slamming his head into the ground repeatedly until Albafica lost consciousness. Albafica's last thoughts went to the village, hoping that Shion Aires would defend the people he had failed to protect.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I do read them and think about what you write. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Chapter 2**

Tenma ran down the cold, stony hallway with Yato and Yuzuriha following close behind. The events leading to his confrontation with Alone and near-death played through his mind over and over. He did not understand how things had turned out the way they did. How could his most beloved friend be the vessel of Hades, King of the Underworld? Alone was good and kind and giving, everything that Hades was not.

The image of his burning home flashed through his mind. He could still feel the heat of the flames as they consumed what used to be a place of peace and friendship.

 _Why, Alone? What happened to you?_ Tenma wondered. He swore to himself that he would save Alone from Hades, not matter what. His dark musings were interrupted when Yato, very loudly, demanded to know where they were going.

"Just tell me already!" he said. Tenma glanced back at his two companions, hoping that the young woman, Yuzuriha, would answer.

"The Mukurossi, the Tree of the Underworld," she replied as they continued to run. Tenma turned to look at her, wondering what was so special about the tree and why they were headed there. According to Yato, he didn't have long before the last leaf on his bracelet fell off, the only thing keeping him from death.

"What's so special about that tree anyway?" Yato asked.

Yuzuriha hesitated briefly before answering, knowing they had a right to know why they were heading for the tree instead of going straight back to the World of the Living.

"According to the Elder, the Specters, who are citizens of the Underworld, have no concept of death," she explained quickly.

Tenma and Yato skidded to a sudden stop. They turned to look at her, disbelief and fear written across their faces. No concept of death?!

"They don't die?" Yato asked, shocked. When Yuzuriha confirmed with a simple "yes" and a nod of her head, his fear grew.

"Then, Mandrake, who we defeated earlier…?" Tenma asked.

"He'll be revived sooner or later," Yuzuriha replied. "And that is why we have to get to the Mukurossi. The Elder said that the key to stopping their infinite resurrection lies with that tree." She sent them both a serious look, before pointing straight ahead.

"If we take this tunnel, we should arrive at our destination quicker."

Tenma nodded firmly. "Then let's go!"

When they finally reached the end of the tunnel, a terrible sight awaited them. A huge grey dog with three heads, gleaming teeth and glowing, yellow eyes stood before them blocking their escape.

"W-what is that?" Yato gasped. The monster towered over them, following their every move with its three heads and three pair of eyes. When Tenma took half a step back the creature lunged, snapping its huge teeth at them. Tenma dived to left, barely dodging its furious attack.

"It's the guarding dog of the Underworld, Cerberus!" Yuzuriha yelled and jumped back. "Be careful!"

The monster continued attacking them, forcing them to jump out of the way in order to avoid being bitten in half.

"It's probably here to fend against intruders!" Yuzuriha said and jumped high into the air. They continued to dodge the angry beast, but knew they had to do something soon; their time was not infinite.

Yato suddenly dropped down in front of them and crouched into a defensive position, blocking the monster's view of Tenma and Yuzuriha.

"Yato?" Tenma questioned.

"You two don't have armour. Just leave things to me," he said and leaped forward. He focused his Cosmos and dove straight for the beast.

"Unicorn Gallop!" He slammed into one of its heads, almost knocking it unconscious, but another head was ready and lunged forward, ready to sink its teeth into him. If not for Yuzuriha jumping in and slamming her blade into its snout he would have been dog food. She wrenched her weapon free and sprang away, landing beside Yato.

"Damn! It's too clever with all those heads. We need to hit all of them at once!" Just as the words left his mouth he knew how. And it irritated him immensely that he had to rely on that guy again!

"Tenma!" he yelled. "I'm counting on you after all!"

"Just bring it! I'll smash all those heads to pieces!" Tenma let his Cosmos rise and expand, engulfing his body in a blue light. He felt the power coursing through his blood, energising him and filling him with confidence. He fisted one hand, drew his arm back and focused all his power into his fist. When the monster was close enough, he released his power, thrusting his fisted hand forward.

"Pegasus Meteor Punch!"

Hundreds of balls of blue energy slammed into the creature, knocking it off its feet and into the ground. It didn't get up.

"Alright! You did it!" Yato called cheerfully.

Tenma glanced briefly at the monster before looking at his surroundings. The sight made his eyes widen and stomach clench painfully. They were surrounded by red lakes of blood filled with human skeletons.

"What is this place?" he whispered horrified.

"This is probably the seventh prison," Yuzuriha said. "The place where swindlers and thieves end up."

Tenma couldn't keep his eyes away as they continued on. Feelings of disgust and horror made his heart beat faster and his Cosmos twitching. As they walked, it felt like the dead were reaching for them, wanting to pull them into their bloody prison. Tenma forced himself to look away.

 _So this is the Underworld. The world he is currently in, despite his love of light and colours._

The thought of Alone surrounded by such horrors and darkness made his whole body clench.

Yato watched the pain dance across Tenma's face, but before he could reach out a dark and menacing presence suddenly filled the air. He froze shortly before putting a hand on his sword. Yuzuriha appeared by his side, her body crouched into a defensive position. He turned his head upwards, eyes widening at the sight.

"He's here!" he called to Tenma, who had yet to sense this new threat. Tenma looked back at him in confusion.

"Who?"

Yato glared. "Your friend, dumbass!"

Tenma gasped, finally sensing the newcomer. They all looked up as a cloud of darkness appeared above them. A dark figure appeared from the dark and slowly lowered themselves. The figure stopped a few feet off the ground, hovering like an avenging angel before them. A non-existent wind made his clothes and hair sway, while the pendant around his neck swung from side to side in a hypnotic manner.

"I am here to see you, Tenma," the figure said.

"Alone," Tenma gasped, not believing his eyes.

 _His golden hair has become black! But why? Why would you, the King of the Underworld, come here personally?_

Tenma watched as blue eyes narrowed slightly with what could only be pleasure, yet that cold gaze held no warmth. The figure before him looked like Alone, but his Cosmos was completely different.

Hades watched with pleasure as red eyes widened in surprise. His Cosmos raced through his veins simply by being closer to Pegasus – no, _Tenma_. If he wanted the young Saint to become his, he needed to start treating him as Tenma, not Pegasus. Everything was different due to the memories and feelings of his vessel that was still echoing through his mind. The Pegasus before him was not just an enemy this time; he was something _personal_ to Hades.

He only flickered his eyes towards the other two behind Tenma, not deeming them worthy of his attention at all. All of his focus and attention were on the young man before him. He couldn't hide his irritation, though, when the young woman lunged at him, intent on killing him. He blocked her attack with his Cosmos and then flung her away. How dare she interfere!

He watched, bemused, as Tenma yelled at him, eyes ablaze with anger and disbelief. Before he could attack, Hades cupped his face with gentle hands, freezing all of his movements. He could feel the slight tremor running through Tenma's body.

"Yes, I still prefer the lively side of you after all, Tenma," he said and ran his thumbs across Tenma's cheeks. Though only a soul, Tenma still felt incredibly alive. It was proof of the power of his Cosmos, and his will, that he was able to move around so easily in the Land of Spirits. Even if Athena's bracelet had kept him from death, that alone would not have been enough to energise him so. It was Tenma's own power that allowed him to remain functional and mentally stable after having spent so much time here. Being held captive by a Specter should have drained him, yet here he was, full of life. It pleased him immensely.

"You were attacked by me, the King of the Underworld, yet you remained alive," he continued, watching as emotions flashed by unguarded in those expressive eyes.

"Why don't you join my army?" he asked gently and pulled the young man closer. Tenma's eyes grew bigger, if possible, as his words pressed against his mind.

"Change the world with me." He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Tenma's. "Together, let us… make the world a peaceful and serene place." Tenma closed his eyes as Hades words washed over him. Hades did not react when one of the two insignificant insects called out, warning Tenma not to give in. he remained focused on Tenma, letting his Cosmos brush gently against the young man's. He felt Tenma's Cosmos respond to his own, and knew in that instant that Tenma really did belong to him. It made something inside him, dare he think it, _proud_ that this strong young man before him was his. Tenma's voice pulled him out of his musings.

"Sorry, Alone, but I can't do that," he said and took hold of Hades wrists. He pushed Hades back slightly before opening his eyes and looking up.

"In order to protect the world that you love, I fighting with Sasha. I'm doing it for you, Alone!" he said, a proud smile lighting up his face. His eyes were once more glowing with a fierce desire to protect those he cared for, including Alone.

Hades was not surprised that Tenma had refused his offer. In fact, he would have been slightly disappointed if Tenma had given in so easily. It just meant that he got to chase his prey a bit longer. He smirked and pulled back.

"Very well, Tenma. I must admit that I am pleased. It would have been disappointing if you had given in so easily after all."

He rose into the air and called for Cerberus who instantly appeared behind him, glaring down at the three figures on the ground.

"If you want to save your friend, Alone, come find me in the Forest of Death. I'll be waiting for you," he called down to Tenma.

"W-wait! Alone, what are you talking about?!" Tenma yelled. Hades simply smirked, not answering. He then looked to his left, knowing what Tenma and his companions were heading for. He opened his hand and a bright ball of energy appeared. Before they could react, he fired the ball into the distance, watching with satisfaction as it hit its target. He then turned his attention back to the Saints below.

"You shouldn't stay long, Tenma. Athena's protection will only last so long here. I'll look forward to our next meeting!" With those words, he transported himself and Cerberus back to his castle, leaving the three mortals with a sense of dread and helplessness.

When he arrived back at his castle, Cerberus back in his puppy form, he found the twin gods, Thanatos and Hypnos waiting for him. The stars on their foreheads glowed, betraying their emotions.

"Lord Hades, we have been looking for you," the dark-haired Thanatos said.

Hades narrowed his eyes slightly at their straightforwardness. Perhaps they had forgotten who was the King of the Underworld in his time away? They evidently sensed his displeasure because they quickly lowered their heads before looking up, hoping they had somewhat eased his irritation. Hades gave them both a hard stare before beckoning them to follow.

"Come, tell what is on your mind," he commanded and walked down the hallway with long, confident steps. His meeting with Tenma had stirred him more than he had first thought.

"My Lord, we received your message regarding the capture of the Saints," Hypnos carefully began. When Hades did not say anything, he continued.

"What is the purpose of this change, my Lord? How will this win us the war against Athena and her Saints?" he asked.

Hades let them to a balcony overseeing the Forest of Death, and further out the ruins of Tenma's and Alone's village. He gestured for them to sit down at a small table before calling for a low ranking Specter.

"Bring us wine," he commanded. The Spectre bowed low before hurrying off to carry out his task. Hades did not speak, simply enjoying the way Thanatos and Hypnos tried not to show their impatience. Only when the Specter returned, poured them all a glass of wine and disappeared did he tell them.

"Before my meeting with the Pegasus Saint in the Land of Spirits, the Fates came to me. They bore important news regarding the Holy War." He took a sip and allowed his two advisors to digest what he had told them. Thanatos and Hypnos appeared slightly confused; the Fates rarely spoke to anyone, preferring to stay in their dimension and spinning, deciding and ending the life of mortals and sometimes gods. They both waited for him to continue.

"While some of the information will be for me alone, they told revealed why the Saints continue to be resurrected. It would seem that Athena shared a part of her soul with them, thus ensuring that they would continue to resurrect, and in turn resurrect her, in order to continue the war against me," he explained.

Thanatos and Hypnos shared a look; that would explain why those annoying Saints kept trying to interfere. But why had the Fates waited to share this information until now?

"The Fates have grown restless by the continuation of the Chain of Resurrection. By sharing this information with me, they expect something in return, namely that I put an end to their resurrection," Hades said.

"And you will do this by capturing the Saints instead of killing them, thereby preventing them from returning to life once more," Thanatos guessed correctly. Hades acknowledged this with a simple nod of his head.

"Then we must find a way to seal away Athena," Hypnos said. He was already thinking of several ways of doing this, the obvious one being to seal her in the Dream World.

"I will leave that mission to you, Hypnos," Hades said. "I have already assigned several Specters with the capture of certain Saints, but I need the two of you to deal with someone other than Athena. There are two survivors from the last Holy War at Sanctuary. They are not to be underestimated. It will be your job to ensure that they do not interfere with my plans."

He rose to his feet and turned around. As he walked away, he called over his shoulder: "Thanatos, Hypsnos, you are not to interfere in my dealings with Pegasus. If I find out you have tried to do so in any way, it will be you who will be sealed away." He left the threat hanging in the air, knowing that they would not dare to openly defy him. He also knew that they would try anyway; the game would be too irresistible for them. He smiled softly to himself.

 _Well, so long as they do not harm Tenma permanently, I guess I can allow them a bit of playroom. After all, it will only make Tenma stronger._

Tenma stared at the spot in the sky where Hades had been only moments ago. He could not wrap his mind around the fact that his friend had changed so much! It felt like Alone was not there at all, as if his soul had been removed from his body so that Hades could take over completely. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Yato very loudly proclaimed that he had almost ended the Holy War himself.

Tenma hit him, hard, over the head. "Let's go," he said, not wanting to spend another minute longer in this place than he had to.

Together with Yato and Yuzuriha he followed a river of blood that ran through the ground. After several minutes of walking and climbing, they reached their destination. Below them, the red river rushed by, fed by an enormous waterfall. They all stared, mesmerised by the sight.

"The Great Bloody Waterfall," Yato exclaimed in wonder.

"It lies between the third valley of the sixth prison and the first moat of the seventh prison," Yzuriha said in a slightly disgusted voice. There was something terrible wrong with this place and she wanted to leave as quickly as possible. She looked up but couldn't see the Mukurossi of the Underworld. Perhaps the tree was further back?

"We need to find the tree and gather its fruits," she continued.

"Okay, let's go at once," Tenma said, determined to get this over with as soon as possible. While the waterfall was definitely creepy, there was something else that had his senses tingling.

The began the steep ascend, climbing as quickly as the slippery wall allowed. As they moved up, the strange presence from before grew stronger. Tenma still couldn't figure out what it was, but something was definitely wrong.

"Yato, Yuzuriha! There is something wrong with the waterfall," he called and looked down, only to freeze. Yato and Yuzuriha had stopped moving. It was as if their bodies had been frozen in time.

 _What is going on?!_

"What is this? I thought some souls of Specters had lost their way again," a deep voice said. Tenma looked around frantically, trying to figure out where it was coming from. Suddenly, a large ball of energy pushed through the waterfall, separating the red water. Inside the ball sat a man in a meditative state. Long blonde hair framed a beautiful face, but his eyes remained close. He seemed to be aware of everything around him, though.

"I am Virgo Asmita," he stated.

Tenma suddenly felt a pressure against his skull as Asmita's voice rang through his mind.

" _Pegasus Saint, you face the King of the Underworld once again?"_ Asmita's voice questioned in his mind.

Tenma remained motionless, not understanding what was going on.

 _What… Why? Why would there be a Gold Saint in the Underworld?_

Then his survival instincts kicked in and he crouched down into a defensive position, readying his body and his Cosmos.

 _Was it him? Did he seal the movements of Yato and Yuzuriha?"_ He hadn't seen the strange Saint move, but that didn't mean he wasn't the one behind Yato's and Yuzuriha's sudden condition.

 _But why?! Gold Saints are supposed to be our allies, yet his Cosmos feels just like an enemy's!_

"A man known as the great sinner of heaven…" Asmita whispered. "Yet you turned out to be a little brat. What a disappointment."

Tenma stared hard at the Saint as he continued to berate both him and Athena, questioning the goddess' judgement. He even went so far as to suggest that the truth lay with Hades and his Specters, rather than with the Saints who fought to protect the world.

Tenma felt his anger rise as the words. "You are a Gold Saint, yet you plan to betray Athena and your comrades?!" he yelled.

"So what if I do?" Asmita askd coldly.

"I'll fight you, of course!" Tenma answered. He raised his Cosmos and jumped straight for Asmita, releasing his energy. Just as his attack was about to hit, Asmita responded in kind.

"Kan!"

To his utter surprise, the ball of energy surrounding the Gold Saint absorbed his attack without even leaving a single mark on Asmita.

"Do you think a powerless attack triggered by your emotions will harm me?" Asmita questioned in a cool voice. He hadn't so much as moved during the attack. Tenma could only watch as he raised a hand, his Cosmos growing and pressing against him.

"Die once more, and turn to dust!"

Tenma felt an immense pressure slamming into his body from all sides. He let out a shout of pain as Asmita's Cosmos tore into his soul, almost ripping it apart. He was then flung away, his body slamming into the red river beneath them.

"Weak," Asmita said in a condescending tone.

Tenma slowly got to his feet, his body trembling slightly. Asmita's attack had been powerful, but he was certain he had only felt a fraction of the Saint's true power.

"Damn it!" he whispered and looked up.

"Oh, as expected of the God slayer. That wasn't enough to kill you, was it?" Asmita asked in a slightly amused voice.

"What! You have been spouting nonsense from the start," Tenma yelled angrily. He still did not understand what was going on. Why was Asmita attacking him?

"Great sinner of heaven, God slayer… I don't know anything about that!" he continued, feeling his Cosmos respond to his agitation. Asmita remained floating above him, the ball of energy around him glowing with power.

"I guess so," Asmita said. "It is hard to believe, but you've been connected to Hades since the age of myth."

Tenma looked slightly startled, but he didn't let up his defensive position. There was no telling when Asmita might attack him again.

"That connection might change the development of the Holy War. Pegasus was the only one who was able to wound the gods, yet you, the current Pegasus, is just someone who is easily affected by emotions and is utterly reckless!" Asmita's voice was like thunder, resonating throughout the Land of Spirits. The ball around him grew more aggressive with sparks of energy shooting off in different directions.

"I don't see how you can turn the Holy War around and save the world."

Tenma felt his anger turn to fury. His Cosmos rose up around him in a blue light as he took off, sending hundreds of balls of energy flying towards Asmita.

"I don't care about that! I just want to protect our world," he yelled and continued his attack. He did not care that Asmita was a Gold Saint; all he could think about was what would happen if he didn't defeat this guy. What if Asmita returned to Sanctuary and attacked Sasha?

"Foolish boy! I told you weak attacks like that won't work on me," Asmita hissed.

Tenma watched as the energy surrounding Asmita turned blue. He felt a harsh pressure against his skull as the world around him shifted and strange images appeared in his mind. He was swallowed by an all-consuming darkness before a field of pink flowers appeared beneath him. The darkness was then replaced by the image of a sparkling galaxy. He didn't have time to wonder at this, because Asmita suddenly appeared in front of him with a huge figure of a Buddha behind him.

"W-what… Who are you exactly?" Tenma yelled, fear pumping through his veins. He had never heard of such a technique that could invade the mind.

"Actually, I'm a seeker of truth," Asmita answered and moved his hands into a different position, this time palms facing each other and his fingers slightly curved. "If you can't defeat me, you don't stand a chance against Hades' followers, let alone Hades himself."

Tenma felt the air around him tremble with the force of Asmita's power.

"Show me your truth!"

With those words, Asmita released his attack.

"Om! Subjugation of the Celestial Demon!"

Tenma was once more overcome by Asmita's Cosmos. The attack slammed into him and flung him into the river, just like before.

"Get up!" Asmita demanded. "Tell me who you are! What are you fighting for? Answer me!"

Tenma forced himself up, unwilling to let Asmita beat him into submission. He ignored his quivering limbs and jumped forward again.

"I-isn't that obvious? I'm one of Athena's Saints! I fight for world peace!"

The answer seemed to anger Asmita, for he simply flung Tenma away again.

"Fool! Anyone can come up with a self-righteous answer like that. I can't and _won't_ accept an answer like that."

Tenma remained still in the water, listening as Asmita's words echoed through him. The words seemed to rip something in him; something he had thought unbreakable.

"It is as Hades said; rather than let the world be filled with pain, it's better to liberate it. Pegasus, nothing will change even if you are resurrected into such a world. Let the flames of hell burn, and turn you into dust."

Tenma felt Asmita's Cosmos shift, preparing for yet another attack. He remained lying down, unable to get up. He didn't understand what the Gold Saint wanted from him.

"The Six Paths of Rebirth!"

This time Tenma screamed. He had never felt such pain, not even when Alone had nearly killed him. He felt his soul and Cosmos ripping, the strands holding him together being torn apart. As Asmita forced him through the six different dimensions, an image of him, Alone and Sasha as children appeared. It was the time from when Sasha had to leave them. It was a memory filled with pain and sadness.

As the painful journey continued, Asmita revealed the truth about Hades resurrection, and Tenma's own part in Alone's position as a vessel.

 _Did I cause this? Is Alone in that dark place because I'm the current Pegasus? No, I don't believe that!_

"The past, the connection…" he said and forced his trembling body up. "I don't understand at all. I only have one truth!"

He glared at Asmita when he finally managed to stand.

"I fight for Alone and Sasha, my friends! They are my motivation. If you can't understand that, then it's you who is a fool!"

His Cosmos flared to life once more, this time burning brighter than before. He pushed through the pain and focused all of his attention on the Saint floating above him. He would not let Asmita's words deter him. Eyes blazing with fierce determination he attacked once again.

"I told you that won't work. Your attacks can't harm me while I'm meditating," Asmita said. He was still convinced that this entire war was just a way to prolong suffering and pain. Yet there was something… compelling about this young Pegasus. While he had heard words of declarations before, Tenma's words seemed to stir something in him. Despite the obvious difference in power, Tenma was determined to prove his truth to him.

 _His words might be powerful, but what about his heart?_

Tenma jumped back, eyes widening in surprise when Asmita slowly got to his feet. The Gold Saint was tall and presented an impressive figure in his Gold Cloth, his Cosmos burning brightly around him.

"Pegasus, you should be proud that I'm standing," Asmita said. "This is to show you my respect for resisting my Subjugation of the Celestial Demon as well as the Six Paths of Rebirth."

The air around them was charged with power. Tenma could practically feel it skittering across his skin.

 _He's so overpowering!_ Tenma thought. He froze when Asmita approached, the Gold Saint's overpowering Cosmos pressing against his own. The Saint's next words made his heart race with fear.

"I, Virgo Asmita, will destroy you with my greatest technique."

Once again, his surroundings shifted. Tenma looked around in confusion as large cards with strange images and writing appeared all around him.

"Heavenly Dharma Wheel!"

A suffocating pressure surrounded Tenma and seemed intent on crushing him.

 _I can't move!_ He thought frantically.

"This technique leaves you incapable of fighting and destroys your senses," Asmita said and proceeded to do just that. Tenma threw his head back in a silent scream when Asmita tore into his soul. The pain he had endured during the Six Paths of Rebirth had been unbearable; this went beyond that. There was no explaining how it felt to have his senses ripped away from him. The torture seemed to go on forever until all that was left were his thoughts; but even though seemed cold and empty.

"You're now left with your spirit and thoughts, the sixth sense," Asmita said, watching dispassionately as Tenma's soul seemed to slowly fade away. It would seem that Pegasus' heart and resolve was not as strong as he had claimed. It was time to end this.

"I will destroy those as well. Your fight for your friends and your promises; that truth ends here."

Asmita's words seemed to come from far away. Everything around him was blank, as if he was trapped in a void of darkness and cold. He somehow managed to see, even though Asmita had taken away his sight.

Sasha stood before him, her hands folded in prayer. Asmita approached her, arm raised and Cosmos burning.

 _W-what is he doing…?_

"The truth of this girl who wants to protect the world ends here, and the world will belong to Hades." With those words, Asmita thrust his hand through Sasha's chest.

In that instant, seeing the blood and Sasha's dead, empty eyes, rage unlike anything he had ever felt before went off like an explosion. His senses returned to him and Tenma let out a furious roar, his Cosmos hot and burning like a supernova.

"ASMITA!"

Tenma shot forward just as Asmita turned around, a ball of energy shooting up around him and blocking Tenma's attack.

"I won't permit such a future!" Tenma screamed at him. His Cosmos grew larger and more powerful. He pulled his arm back one last time and then thrust his fist forward, concentrating all of his power into this final attack. He tore through Asmita's barrier and slammed into Asmita. He looked up with fiery eyes and was surprised to see the cold Gold Saint send him a gentle smile.

The image before him disappeared in a flash and he was surprised to find himself standing in the exact same spot as before Asmita had revealed himself. He looked around in confusion, wondering what had happened.

"Well done, Pegasus," Asmita's said from somewhere above him. Tenma looked up. The Gold Saint was sitting in the exact same meditating position as before.

"What happened?" demanded Tenma. He was still vary of Asmita. The young man got to his feet and carefully approached the younger Saint. Tenma readied himself for an attack and was surprised when Asmita reached out and ran a hand down his face.

"You proved your truth to me, Pegasus. Not many before you have been able to," Asmita answered and pulled his hand away.

"I know you are here for the fruits of the Mukurossi, but I'm afraid you are too late," Asmita continued and turned away.

"What do you mean?" Tenma asked, still not quite sure how or when Asmita had changed from enemy to potential ally. The other Saint's Cosmos still had an air of darkness to it.

"It was destroyed," Asmita said. Tenma blinked. Destroyed? When? By whom?

The answer came to him a second later. Alone had destroyed it just before he had left them. But how had he known that they were heading for the tree or that they were going to collect the fruits?

"It is time for you to leave and return to the world of the living," Asmita said. "You will not survive much longer if you stay," Asmita continued and pointed at Tenma's body.

Tenma looked down and gasped when he saw the state of his soul: he was mostly transparent and there are tiny fractures spreading all over his arms and chest. His breath seemed to come in short gasps and his vision turned cloudy.

"W-what is happening to me?" he gasped and stumbled slightly. Asmita did not step forward to help him; instead his figure began to fade away.

"You must leave this place, Pegasus. I will see you in Jamir." With those words, Asmita disappeared, and whatever spell had been place on Yato and Yuzuriha was lifted. Unable to keep himself up any longer, Tenma slipped down the cliff. He barely felt Yato catching him, asking what had happened.

"I need to go back," Tenma managed to whisper. As his surroundings faded from view, his thoughts went to Alone.

 _Alone, don't leave the world in the hands of Hades… you have to fight him._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Asmita exhaled slowly as he returned from the Underworld. He could feel the remnants of the Underworld's dark and cold presence on his soul and knew he needed to do a cleansing ritual later on. For now, he had to go see Athena. As he made his way down from his House and to Athena, his thoughts returned to his meeting with Tenma.

As expected, his view of the world had not changed. It was a place filled with suffering, pain and evil. Humans, despite acts of kindness, were cruel creatures. They were quick to abandon their fellow human beings in the pursuit of riches and power. Such as world was not worth living in.

But Tenma had still managed to touch something in him. The young man's courage, pure heart and determination had reminded him that sometimes, humans could rise above their destructive nature. Tenma seemed to one of the few who would continue on the path before him, not matter what pain and suffering lay ahead.

 _Still, he is rather naïve,_ Asmita thought with a slight smile. Beneath his fierce determination to protect his friends, Asmita had sensed a kind, perhaps even fragile heart. Not fragile in the sense that he was easily overcome by opposition, but fragile in that he felt everything too much. He wanted to save too many, overcome too much, and such a heart could not survive or long without breaking. He had no doubt that Tenma would do everything in his power to save his friend, Alone, but Asmita knew that such a journey could only end in pain.

 _He must learn to overcome such pain if he is to succeed._

He finally reached his destination. Athena was standing at the top of the long staircase leading to the giant status of the goddess. She was surrounded by a golden aura, using her Cosmos to create a barrier around Sanctuary. Her eyes were closed, but she sensed his presence and smiled gently.

"Asmita, welcome back," she said in a quiet voice. Asmita kneeled down, lowering his head.

"Lady Athena," he acknowledged. He sensed a slight waver in her Cosmos.

 _She must be tired, keeping the barrier up all day and night._

Athena apparently sensed something because her smile grew wider and the glow around her body brightened ever so slightly.

"You met Tenma in the Underworld, didn't you? What did you think of him?" she asked.

"He is irrational, quick-tempered and loud," Asmita answered without hesitation. He felt Athena's amusement at his description.

"But he is also determined, loyal and brave," he continued. "I have no doubt that he will follow the path set before him."

"Yes, Tenma is a very special person," Athena agreed. "Are you going to Jamir, then?" she asked.

"Yes, even though Hades destroyed the Mukurrosi I must still go there and speak with the Elder," Asmita said.

"Be careful, Asmita," Ahena warned him. "Ever since Albafica's disappearance we've had reports of several other Saints disappearing. I have ordered all remaining Saints to return to Sanctuary. I do not know what Hades is planning, but we must be prepared," she said.

"Of course." Asmita rose to his feet, gave Athena a slight nod and left. He could feel her gaze on him as he walked down the stairs.

On his way through Sanctuary he bumped into Dohko, Tenma's teacher and self-proclaimed older brother.

"Asmita, where are you going? Athena has ordered all Saints to return to Sanctuary," Dohko said and quickly walked up to him. Asmita did not slow down or stop.

"Yes, I know, but I must go to Jamir and speak with the Elder," he said. He sensed Dohko's confusion and slight suspicion. He smiled. He knew most of the other Saints found him either cold or distant. They did not approach him or speak with him unless necessary.

"I met your little brother, Tenma, in the Underworld," he said over his shoulder. Dohko faltered slightly before quickly following Asmita.

"You found him? How is he?!" he demanded to know. Asmita chuckled.

"Exactly as I expected. I can see why you like him so much," he said.

"You didn't bring him back with you?" Dohko asked angrily. Asmita stopped walking though he did not turn around.

"I could not have brought his soul with me even if I wanted to. His body is not here and he would not survive long in the living world as a soul. Now, I must go."

"Asmita… what are you going to do?" Dohko whispered. He did not see the smile on Asmira's face as the Gold Saint made his way through the open hallway.

"Do not worry, Dohko. Tenma will soon join you."

Yeto let out a soft groan when he came to. He sat up and looked around, not recognising his surroundings as first. Then he suddenly remembered the trip to the Underworld, rescuing Tenma, meeting Hades and finding the Mukurrosi tree destroyed along with its fruits. He also remembered Tenma collapsing after claiming to fight a Gold Saint named Virgo Asmita.

He looked around and found Tenma's unmoving body lying next to him.

"Tenma?" he called. His friend did not respond.

"Tenma!" Yato reached out to shake some life into the unmoving body when a hand grab his shoulder and held him back.

"Wait," Yuzuriha said. She did not look at him, but kept her eyes on the unmoving Tenma.

Yato turned his attention back to Tenma and for long moments, they waited in tense silence. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Tenma suddenly let out a loud gasp and sat up. He looked around widely before spotting Yato and Yuzuriha.

"W-where am I?" he asked them.

Yato, who had nearly had a heart attack when Tenma suddenly sat up, glared at his friend and hit him, hard.

"Idiot! Don't scare me like that!" he yelled. Tenma, not expecting the blow, nearly fell down. He turned to glare at Yato, rubbing the sore spot where the other Saint had hit him.

"Welcome back, Pegasus," an unfamiliar voice said form behind him. Tenma turned quickly and spotted a tall man with long silvery hair. He couldn't help but feel there was something familiar about the man.

"Who are you?" he asked. It was Yuzuriha who answered him.

"This is the Elder of Jamir, Master Hakurei."

Tenma slowly got to his feet, his body still somewhat sore. He allowed his eyes to wander and let out a gasp when he spotted the broken Cloths inhabiting the room.

"W-what is this?!"

"Calm down, idiot," Yato berated him. "This is where broken Cloths are send to in order to be fixed."

"Indeed it is," Hakurei said and gestured for Tenma to stand in front of him. Tenma slowly approached the tall man, sensing his power the closer he got. When he stood a few feet in fornt of the Elder, Hakurei placed his hands on his shoulder and bowed down, resting his forehead against Tenma's. For a while they stood like that, Tenma not really understanding what was going on. Finally, the Elder pulled away.

"Your time in the Underworld has not damaged your soul permanently. However, you should not return there for the time being. A living soul cannot survive long in that place without going made or shattering. Only those marked by Hades may live in the Underworld," Hakurei said. He then turned to a young boy who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and reached out a hand. The boy handed him a small flask containing a clear liquid. Hakurei then handed the flask to Tenma.

"Drink this. Although your soul was not damaged beyond repair, it still needs to be cleansed of any lingering remnants of the Underworld."

Tenma gave the flask a questioned look, but when both Yato and Yuzuriha nodded to him to drink it, he brought it to his lips and, closing his eyes, downed the liquid. He let out a gasp as something ice cold slid down his throat. He saw Yato smirk slightly and knew the other Saint had known how cold the liquid was. He glared and was about to say something when he suddenly sensed a familiar Cosmos.

"It can't be," he said and ran to the door, looking out.

"Ah, yes, it would seem our other guest has arrived without incident," Hakurei said and joined him.

Emerging from a narrow path between two huge cliffs, a Gold Saint with golden hair appeared, his Cloth casting a golden glow around him in the midday sun.

"Asmita," Tenma whispered. Why was the other Saint here?

"Welcome, Virgo Asmita," Hakurei said and moved aside, allowing Asmita entrance. Asmita gave him a slight and entered, not even acknowledging Tenma.

"Hey! Why is he here?!" Tenma yelled and pointed at Asmita. Asmita turned his head and sent a cool smile in his direction.

"He is here for you, Pegasus," Hakurei said. Tenma looked at him in confusion.

"Why?"

"He is here to restore your Cloth."

Tenma looked down at his torn Cloth. Just as he had torn his body, so Hades had also torn his Cloth, nearly destroying it.

"We do not have much time. Come here, Tenma," Asmita said and waved Tenma over. Tenma sent him an apprehensive look, but since the Elder was here he doubted Asmita would attack him again.

Sensing his slight fear, Asmita smiled. _So, he is not so quick to forget_ , he thought in amusement. The younger Saint finally moved to stand in front of him, his nervous energy fluttering about like a caged songbird.

"Relax," Asmita said and then prepared to slit his wrist.

"Asmita, what are – " the Elder began.

"It is alright," Asmita interrupted him. Normally, a Saint would take off his or her Cloth to have it restored, but Asmita did not order Tenma to do so. Instead, he cut a long, deep line on each wrist and then held the bleeding limb over Tenma, letting his blood spill down on Tenma's body and Cloth.

"What are you doing?!" Tenmas asked alarmed. He forced himself not to move away as he felt the warm blood touch his skin.

"Be still, Pegasus! You should be honoured that a Cold Saint is using his blood to repair your Cloth. Normally, a Silver Saint would perform such a task," Hakurei said sharply. He did not quite understand Asmita's motives, but guessed that the Gold Saint wanted to make Tenma's Cloth as strong as possible before the fight against Hades and his army. It was no secret among the Gold Saints and those in command that Asmita was one of the strongest Saints of this generation. For him to use his own blood to repair a Cloth meant that he acknowledged Tenma's worth and his truth.

After several minutes, Asmita finally pulled away. He accepted a white cloth from Yuzuriha and quietly cleaned his wounds.

"It's better than before! Stronger!" Tenma exclaimed in a wondrous voice. His Cloth was repaired but it was slightly different from before. He let his Cosmos fill his body and Cloth, smiling widely. He had not felt this strong in a long time! He turned to Asmita and his smile disappeared, replaced by a slight frown. He took hold of Asmita's arm and gently began cleaning the wound on his wrist.

"Thank you," he said without looking up from his task. Only when the wound stopped bleeding and the blood had been cleaned away did he let go. He suddenly realised he was standing _very_ close to the other Saint, and quickly stepped back. A blush spread from his cheeks down his throat. He was suddenly glad that Asmita could not see him. Asmita said nothing in response.

"It is time to leave, Elder Hakurei," Asmita said. Hakurei nodded and snapped his fingers. The broken Cloths glowed briefly before turning into small globes of glowing light.

"What happened?" Yato questioned.

"The Cloths must be sent to Sanctuary for protection," Hakurei answered and motioned for the young boy to prepare a teleportation spell.

However, several dark Cosmos suddenly appeared near the small house where they were staying.

"Specters!" Tenma hissed and ran to the door. He looked out and spotted a number of dark figures making their way down the same pathway Asmita had appeared from.

"They resurrected faster than I expected," Asmita said. Tenma and Yato turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Tenma asked.

"I killed them on my way here, but it would seem they are ready to fight again. Without the Mukurrosi they will continue to come back to life," Asmita said.

"But how do we stop them?" Yato asked. Asmita did not answer him.

"You must go now. We will hold them off until all the Cloths are in Sanctuary," Asmita said to Hakurei before turning around and stepping outside. Tenma, Yato and Yuzuriha quickly joined him.

Before them stood a group of unknown Specters. Their Surplice was dark as coal and their eyes glowed with suppressed blood lust.

"Look what we have here! A Gold Saint, a Silver Saint and two Bronze Saints! It must be our lucky day," one of them said. The others smirked and laughed.

"Are you back for more?" Asmita questioned them in a clear voice. Their laughter faded away, replaced by an ominous aura. Their Cosmos flared in response to Asmita's question. Tenma, Yato and Yuzuriha tensed and readied themselves for battle.

"Hey! Idiots! While you're outside talking the old man is moving all the Cloths! Don't forget why we are here!" a voice shouted form somewhere above. Tenma looked up and spotted another Specter sitting on a cliff. This one had silver hair and a pair of mischievous yellow eyes. He looked very much like a cat who was waiting to pounce on an unsuspecting bird or mouse. The other Specters obvious took his words to heart because they charged forward with a roar.

"I won't let you pass!" Tenma yelled and jumped forward, fist pulled back and ready to release his Cosmos. Yato and Yuzuriha joined him, quickly engaging one or two Specters. Asmita stood back, content to simply wait until someone foolish enough thought they could bypass him.

Tenma felt his power flow through his body, his Cosmos making his heated blood run faster through his veins. Despite the obvious dangers surrounding the entire battle he couldn't help the thrill that ran down his spine. Something inside him relished in the fight, in the chance to prove his strength to someone who wasn't even there.

 _Why am I thinking of Hades now?! And why do I want to prove my worth to him?_ he thought and dodged a powerful kick aimed at his midsection. He spun around and delivered a powerful punch to his opponent, breaking his jaw and knocking him down. He quickly jumped forward, ready to take one another Specter. His Cosmos flared and he released his attack, forcing three Specters back who had moved in on Asmita.

He chanced a look over his shoulder and missed a Specter who had charged in from the right. He brought up his arm in a defensive position, despite knowing he couldn't stop the attack. Before the Specter could land a punch, something red flashed by and wrapped itself around the Specter's body. The Specter let out a surprised yelp that quickly turned to a painful one when Yuzuriha pulled him towards her and then slammed her knee into his head, cracking his skull open.

"Thanks!" Tenma called to her. She sent him a quick smile and then joined the fight once more. During the struggle, Tenma noticed that the cat-like Specter did not join. He simple stayed on his cliff, watching the battle with a dismayed look on his face. When he caught Tenma looking at him he stuck out his tongue. Tenma felt his eyebrow twitch.

 _Bastard!_

As the battle continued, Tenma and the others slowly, but surely began to tire. They pulled back, each of them gasping for breath and sweat trickling down their necks. Tenma looked at Asmita who had yet to join in.

 _Why isn't he doing anything?_

He turned his attention back to the enemy, who kept rising no matter how many times they knocked them down. He was starting to realise how fruitless it was to continue the fight; the Specters simply got up again while they were burning off their energy without accomplishing anything. He could hear Yato and Yuzuriha sharp intakes of breath.

 _If only we could knock them all down with one blow!_ he thought angrily. He was just about to launch another attack when Asmita's voice stopped him.

"That is enough," the powerful voice of the Gold Saint rung out. The Specters froze and sent him a slightly vary look. Despite being unable to die, they could still feel pain and Asmita's last attack had been painful.

"Why are you here, knowing that the Cloths would be protected by a Gold Saint?" Asmita addressed the question to the Specter sitting on the cliff. The Specter blinked, yellow eyes seemingly glowing. A slow smile spread across his face as he got to his feet.

"That is for me to know and you to guess," he answered in an arrogant voice. "Although I must admit your subordinates fight quite bravely, knowing they cannot win."

The Specters before them readied themselves for battle again, and with a cry they charged forward. Tenma, Yato and Yuzuriha crouched down, ready to meet them when Asmita's voice called out.

"Demon Pacifier!" A powerful burst of energy and light shot forward and slammed into the attacking Specters, knocking them out and nearly ripping their bodies apart. Tenma stared at the scene before him, glad that Asmita was on their side after all.

"It is time to go. The Elder have transported all the Cloths to Sanctuary," Asmita said and turned around.

"Hey! Are you just going to give up?!" the small cat-like Specter yelled. Asmita did not respond, simply continued on towards the small house where the Elder and the young boy were waiting. Yuzuriha was quick to follow and Tenma was just about to when a powerful and familiar Cosmos suddenly filled the air. Before any of them had time to react, a black shape slammed into the ground amidst them, knocking them away.

Tenma rolled to his feet and coughed, trying to spit out the dust in his mouth and throat. He prepared to face this 'new' enemy when the settled dust revealed a sight that froze the blood in his veins.

Before them stood Heavenly Star Fyodor Mandrake. And in his arms stood Yato, who was struggling furiously to escape. Mandrake had a hand clamped around Yato's throat while the other had twisted his arm around, pressing it against his back.

"Yato!" Tenma yelled and stepped forward. "Let him go!"

Mandrake let out a dark laugh and tightened his hold on Yato, making the young Saint gasp in pain.

"Hello, Pegasus. We meet again," he said. He then turned his attention to Asmita, who was guarding the entrance to the house, clearly worried that the powerful Specter would try to attack the Elder; not that Elder Hakurei needed his protection.

"Why are you here?!" Tenma demanded to know. Mandrake's eyes turned to him and a sinister smile appeared on his face.

"I am here with a message for you, Pegasus. Lord Hades is waiting for you in the Forest of Death, hoping that you will join him soon. And to ensure your quick arrival, your little friend here will be waiting for you." He roughly jerked the hand holding Yato around the throat, almost cutting off his air.

"Mandrake! Why are interfering? We received no orders that you would join us!" the small Specter yelled out. Mandrake turned his head and sent him cold look.

"Cheshire, your job here is done. Return to Pandora immediately," he answered. Cheshire hissed, but did not otherwise object. He signalled for the other Specters to fall back and quickly disappeared from view. As they faded from view, Mandrake jumped into the air, bringing Yato with him.

"Lord Hades is waiting for you, Pegasus!" With those words, he disappeared through a dark hole in the sky, taking a struggling Yato with him.

"Yato!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Some of the chapters will be posted on AdultFanfiction due to the explicit content. Not all of these chapters will be relevant to the story, but I will of course let everybody know which chapters are. You can find them here: ?no=1296967092 &view=story&zone=anime **

**This chapter is actually #5 (you can find #4 by following the link. It is not necessary to read that chapter in order to follow the story, though). Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4 (5)**

"Yato!"

Tenma stared at the spot where Mandrake and Yato had disappeared from, unable to comprehend that his friend had been taken with such ease right before their eyes. He clenched his fists, nails digging into his palms and drawing blood. Hades was going too far by involving his friends like this.

 _I'll get him back!_

He turned to Asmita who, despite his sealed eyes, appeared to be staring right into his eyes.

"I'm going to the Forest of Death," he said and straightened his back.

"All Saints have been ordered back to Sanctuary," Asmita said in that deep, even voice.

"I can't leave Yato in the hands of Mandrake! You don't know what he is capable of!" Tenma shouted. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It was not Asmita who had given the order, it was Sacha.

"It would be foolish to go, Pegasus. Hades and his Specters will undoubtedly be waiting for you. You would not be able go near the castle let alone get inside without being discovered," Hakurei's voice said from behind Asmita.

"I know, but I have to try," Tenma said. He turned his head and looked into the distance, almost imagining that he could feel Hades watching him.

"Besides, if I return to Sanctuary, Hades will follow me there. This way I can keep him away until you find a way stop the Specters from being revived," he continued. Hakurei's eyes widened slightly. He was certain that was not the main reason Tenma wanted to leave, but he doubted the young Saint would tell him the real reason. There was a powerful force binding this generation's Pegaus and Hades to each other, a force he had yet to understand. He also realised that if they forced Tenma back with them, the young man would simply try to escape, and the last thing they needed was him distracting them while preparing for the fight against Hades.

"Well, Asmita, it would seem that Pegasus left just after the Specters did. We could not stop him before he disappeared," Hakurei said and turned back towards the small house where the transportation spell was still active. A small smile appeared on Asmita's face as he nodded to Tenma before following the Elder.

"Tenma, I cannot follow you. My place is with my master," Yuzuriha said, her voice thick with regret. It was clear that she was torn between following him and obeying Athena and her master. Tenma reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Yuzuriha! I'll get Yato back. In the meantime, you have to protect Sacha until we get back, okay?" Yuzuriha smiled at him.

"I will," she said. She sent him a last lingering look before quickly joining her master and Asmita. The group disappeared, taken to Sanctuary by the transportation spell and leaving Tenma alone. Tenma stood for long moments, eyes closed and senses reaching out. He ignored the remnants of dark energy left by the Specters and focused his senses on what lay beyond.

Something black and ominous suddenly slammed against his senses, making him gasp. It was coming from the direction of his home, the place where Alone had nearly killed him. Something had found its way there and was now spreading its evil everywhere. And in the midst of this blackness, something even more threatening dwelled. Tenma knew in an instant that it was the castle where Hades lived with his Specters.

 _And that is where I have to go,_ Tenma thought. Not willing to let his thoughts hold him back anymore, he took off. Several hours of running later and he finally arrived at the outskirts of his old town. The sight made him slow down and finally come to a full stop.

The last time he had been here, his home had been turned into a burning inferno. The sight had been seared into his brain and he had thought nothing would ever compare. But the sight of his home in broad daylight showed the true, devastating aftermath of Alone's attack. The town had been turned into a ruin. Broken stones, shattered wood and destroyed personal items was all that was left. The place used to be full of people, loud laughter and bright colours.

He slowly approached what was left of a house that had somehow survived the battle and remained almost intact. He paused at the entrance and looked inside. The large room was empty. A small part of him had hoped that the other children had survived and come back after the Speceters had left. But the room was empty. As he looked around his eyes were drawn to the far wall. Shock, fury and pain shot through him when he realised what he was looking at: the wall was covered in blood.

 _Alone, what have you done?_ he thought, despair making his heart clench. _No, not Alone. Hades! Alone would never have done such a thing!_

The thought of Hades and the destruction he had brought upon them made him angrier than he could explain. It also made him that more determined to reach Hades' castle and defeat the god as soon as possible, and he would not let any Specter get in the way. He cast a last look around before turning away. He made his way through the ruined town as quickly as possible while keeping an eye out for hidden enemies. Once he reached the outskirts of town he would find his home.

But behind the wall that separated the inner city from the rest of the town was a forest. Tenma came to a stop, staring at the woods. The trees gave off a terrible and dark energy, seeming to suck out the energy of their surroundings. Tenma could feel something lurking inside the forest, waiting. He didn't recognise the energy, but it was definitely hostile.

 _The only way through is forward_ , he thought, took a deep breath and headed straight into the forest. As soon as he set foot inside the dark energy of the forest immediately wrapped around him, pressing into him. He pushed it away with his Cosmos.

As he made his way further into the forest, he became more aware of the fact that something was terribly wrong. There was a rotten smell in the air and an almost unnatural silence penetrated his very core. A sudden feeling made him look up and he couldn't hold back a gasp.

Perched on the branches above him sat a number of birds. He swallowed when they turned as one and stared down at him with red eyes. As he looked at them, he realised that their heads were covered not in feathers, but in bones.

 _W-what are they?_

The birds suddenly took off with loud shrieks piercing the silence of the forest. They descended upon him, flapping their wings and snapping their beaks at him. One of them suddenly swooped in close and tore Sascha's bracelet off his wrist. It smacked him with one of its wings before taking off into the trees.

"Hey! Get back!" Tenma yelled and immediately followed. The strange bird brought him deeper into the forest where the trees seemed to grow thicker and taller. It seemed to lead him down a specific path, but Tenma continued to follow. That bracelet was not only a protective spell; it was a precious gift from Sascha. He did leave a mark on the trees as he chased the animal, not wanting to get lost. He put in a final burst of speed and finally caught the bird.

"Give that back!" He managed to wrestle the bracelet free without destroying it and quickly tied it around his wrist again. The bird took off with a loud screech.

"Alright, I need to get back to the path."

But that turned out to be more difficult than he had anticipated. The marks he had left on the trees had disappeared, as if they had never been there. He ran to another tree, only to find that mark gone as well.

"What is going on?!"

"Tenma?" The voice came from behind him and he quickly turned around, ready to fight the enemy. But it was not a Specter but three very familiar figures. He stared at them in disbelief.

"It's Tenma!" The tree other children from the orphanage let out shouts of joy and ran towards him, faces brightened by their smiles.

"Everyone… you're alive…" he whispered in shock. He had thought no one had escaped Hades' destruction. Tears welled up in his eyes as one of the girls threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so glad to see you," he said as the other two came to a stop before him. He placed a gentle hand on the small boy's head, listening to their stories of how the town had been destroyed.

 _I'm so glad. I truly thought Hades' army had killed you all. But you're here, alive…_

He pressed the little girl closer to him, tears of happiness running down his cheeks. That happiness, however, was not to last. He felt something change just before the girl sank her teeth into his neck, ripping at his flesh and spilling his blood in a shower of bloody rain. Tenma stared at her in utter horror as her body changed, the skin turning grey like that of a decaying body.

"Your blood is so warm," she said, in a voice that was not hers and rubbed the blood more firmly into her skin. "Unlike ours. You're alive, aren't you, Tenma?"

They slowly approached him, hungry eyes staring at him.

"We're glad. But we are also jealous!" With those words they lunged at him, hands reaching for him and teeth snapping like starving animals. Tenma did not attack them, but dodged around them until he found himself pressed against a building. It was then that he noticed a voice singing and music playing.

 _Someone is singing… and playing the organ…_

He did not understand why anyone would be inside this forest playing music and singing. He quickly turned his attention back to the three children approaching. The sight of them made him cringe, reminding him that he had been unable to save them. But he did still not understand how they were here if they were dead. Perhaps the person playing the organ could give him some answers. Without hesitating any further, he brought his arms up, covering his face and then jumped through a window. Glass shattered and was thrown all over the floor.

He quickly looked up, ready to defend himself against potential enemies. Instead, he was presented with a huge organ pushed up against the far wall with a figure sitting perfectly still in front of the massive instrument, still playing and singing that strange hymn. But it was the paintings on either side of the organ that had him pausing in a crouched position. A picture of Alone with long blond hair and wings had been painted on the walls. It looked like his friend from before Hades had invaded his body and mind. His attention snapped back to the figure who stopped playing and slowly stood.

"Did you enjoy your little reunion?" a strange voice asked him and slowly turned around. A pale face framed by long blonde locks beneath a hood smirked at him, purple eyes narrowed with amusement. Tenma slowly rose to his feet and glared at the figure.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded to know. Before the figure could answer, the children stumbled through the door, panting and calling for him. One of the girls looked up, her eyes wet with tears. Whatever spell had turned them into monsters seemed to have been broken and they now looked human again.

"Tenma, we're sorry!" she whimpered, her voice laced with fear and pain. The other two called out to him, their bodies trembling with the effort.

"Oh, my, I can't stop the organ, can I?" the figure behind Tenma asked and turned back to the organ. He sat down and began playing once more. The effect was instantaneously. The children threw their heads back, loud screams erupting from their mouths.

Tenma stared in horror as they suddenly attacked him again, one of them slicing her hand across his side and making a deep cut. The sudden pain did not stop him from realising that the figure playing the organ was somehow controlling the boy and girls.

"Bastard! Release them!" Tenma yelled, furious that they were being controlled in this way. It was bad enough that they had been killed, but to be continuously used in this way even after death was even worse.

"No. I brought them all the way from the Underworld. I need to get some use out of them," the figure said and continued to play the organ. He turned his head and sent a mocking smirk his way. "Come now, they would just be rotting anyway."

Tenma felt his body go still at the words. His eyes widened as his fury coursed through his body like fire, heating his blood to boiling point. His surroundings narrowed down until his entire focus was centred on the man tormenting his friends.

"I'm going to kick your arse!" he spat and released his Cloth from its confinement. It wrapped around him like a second skin, resonating with his Cosmos in harmonious waves.

He would not allow this monster to continue to control the children one more second!

Manigoldo stood atop a building, staring down at the forest that stretched out in front of him. His irritation grew as he realised he had to go inside it and search for Pegasus. It reeked of death and the moment he had laid his eyes on it he had known it was not made by a human.

"Well, that suits me just fine," he said. He jumped down to a building below and walked down the roof towards the forest, mumbling to himself.

"That old guy never leaves a moment's rest," he grumbled. "Capture the Pegasus Saint, protect the Pegasus Saint, do this, do that…" With a powerful leap he launched himself into the air, heading straight for the forest and towards Pegasus. He could sense Pegasus easily, his flaring Cosmos like a beacon attracting all sorts of creatures. Had no one taught the kid to control his Cosmos? Oh well, it made it easier to track him down and whatever foul creature had been unfortunate enough to engage him in battle, seeing as he was on his way to deal with it as quickly as possible.

After several minutes of quick, unhindered travel, he finally arrived just in time to find Pegasus surrounded by living corpses. He sighed and scratched his head.

 _Why do I have to babysit this fool?_ he questioned. When the creatures lunged all at once he decided he better protect the fool, otherwise his master would scold him and he would never hear the end of it from Dohko if his precious little brother was hurt. He watched in satisfaction as his attack destroyed the creatures, his pleasure growing at the confused look on Pegasus' face and the slight sign of irritation on the strange man's face.

"Too bad, pretty boy! All your dolls have been sent back to the Underworld," he called in a mocking voice. He grinned in satisfaction when he spotted Pegasus looking at him.

Tenma had been surprised by the arrival of the Gold Saint. He could tell by the man's arrogant attitude that he was not someone he was likely to get along with. But why was he here?

"Hey! Who are you?" he yelled. The Gold Saint smirked down at him, his eyes glowing with amusement.

"Show some respect, Pegasus. I'm here to bring you back to Sanctuary," Manigoldo answered. He could tell by the sudden tense body that Pegasus had no intentions of coming back, at least not willingly.

"Now, stay back! I don't want a weakling like you getting in my way!"

With a powerful leap he soared over the strange man's head and landed like a cat next to Pegasus. He sent the young Saint a cheeky grin that had Tenma grinding his teeth together. This guy definitely got on his nerves and he had only been here a few minutes!

"Who are you?" the man in the long dress asked. Manigoldo turned his attention back to him and let his eyes roam him form. He was not impressed by what he saw.

"Sorry, but I don't really want to give my name to a man dressed like you," he said and sniffed, as if something smelled bad. When the man simply looked at him he let out a loud sigh. "Oh, well…" he paused in a dramatically manner, letting both the Pegasus Saint and the strange man wait in suspense before he finally revealed his name.

"I am Cancer Manigoldo." He turned his head slightly and smirked at Pegasus. "I'm babysitting this kid."

"What?! Don't decide on your own!" Tenma yelled angrily. How dare this guy butt in and make decisions on his own like that! He did not need someone to babysit him, and definitely not someone like Manigoldo!

The smirk on Manigoldo's face disappeared and was replaced with an irritated frown. How dare that kid speak to like that.

"Shut up!" he yelled back. "You are covered in blood, bite marks and the gods only know what else!" He rested his hands on his hips, completely ignoring his enemy. "Besides, it wasn't my decision! It came from above. I would not waste my time running after you, weakling, if I had any choice."

If looks could do any sort of damage, Manigoldo's nose would probably be broken by now. Tenma _glared_. It became harder to resist the urge to actually punch the arrogant bastard. When Manigoldo looked away with a snort, dismissing him, he had to clench his hands to fight off the murderous thoughts urging him to jump the Gold Saint. Common sense told him that would not go well, but right now his emotions were blocking out such reasoning.

"I see, so you're Pegasus' escort," the man said.

"Yeah." Manigoldo had pulled Tenma into a headlock, ignoring the young man's attempts at pulling free and pretending not to hear the curses spilling from his lips. He couldn't hold back a grin though; some of those curses were actually good and he wondered if Pegasus knew their meaning or if he was just pretending.

"But, you know, you smell a bit like our side," the man continued. A dark smile crossed Manigoldo's face before it was hidden behind a mocking one.

"Are you hitting on me? Sorry, but I'm only interested in pretty things," he said. The man chuckled, not offended in the least.

"But didn't you just say that you would fight me?" he asked. Manigoldo felt excitement bubbled to the surface.

"That I did! Should we get the show going?"

Tenma finally managed to pull free. He grabbed Manigoldo by the shoulder, holding the taller man back. "Hey, Manigoldo! Don't just inter–" He didn't got to finish because Manigoldo pulled free and then pushed him away with a hand in the face. With an eager expression Manigoldo charged forward, the prospect of battle making his blood hot.

As Tenma watched Manigoldo jump the other man he became aware of a faint presence lingering somewhere in the forest. Someone was watching them…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Let go!"

Mandrake growled low in his throat as the young Saint in his arms struggled widely, kicking those powerful legs at him whenever he came within reach. He tightened his grip and then shook the young man hard enough to make his teeth rattle.

Yato hissed in pain as his head snapped back and forth with the force of the Specter's assault. Mandrake had not said a word since he had taken him from his friends and brought him here. Yato assumed it was Hades' castle as the place was crawling with black-armoured Specters. A lot of them were low-ranking but they had come across several powerful Specters whose presence alone was enough to make his heart jump with fear. He had known that they would eventually be forced to fight powerful Specters, but he had not understood till now what would happen when such a fight broke out. His meeting with Hades had frozen the very blood in his veins, but the King of the Underworld had only been interested in Tenma. He had realised Tenma's true strength then, as his friend had stood head-to-toe with the god, not flinching even as those cold hands had reached for him.

 _I can't fight Hades, but I can fight this guy!_ he thought and renewed his struggles to get free.

Mandrake narrowed his eyes in anger. Every fibre in his body was screaming at him to simply murder the annoying Saint and be done with it, but Hades' orders had been very specific: do _not_ kill any Saints!

But that didn't mean he couldn't hurt the Saint. With frightening speed, he grabbed Yato by the shoulders and slammed him into a wall repeatedly. He smirked in satisfaction at the sound of the Saint's head hitting the stone. He only paused his attack when the young man stopped struggling, too dazed to fight back. He pressed his body against Yato, keeping him trapped between his Surplice and the wall. He then grabbed his wrists and pulled his arms up over his head, trapping them with one hand. He grabbed the young man's chin with his other hand and forced him to look up.

"Are you done?" he asked.

Yato tried to bring his thoughts together, but his head was pounding fiercely. He was certain his skull had sustained fractures from Mandrake's violent attack. He inhaled sharply through his nose and forced his surroundings into focus once more. He glared hatefully at the Specter when the man grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. The Specter repeated his question when he didn't answer.

"I'm just getting started!" Yato hissed at him and then spat him in the face. He glared defiantly even as his heart started pounding with fear. The Specter froze, not quite understanding what had just happened. When he felt the spit travel down his cheek, his face twisted into a horrible mask of pure fury and his eyes turned nearly black. He released Yato's chin and swiped the saliva away with his thumb. Mandrake then leaned forward until his face was only inches away from Yato.

"Lord Hades ordered me to bring you here alive, but I promise you this: when our Lord has put an end to this war, you will spend the rest of your eternity in pain. I will not let you rest even for a second! Even if you beg me for mercy, you shall get none. I will teach you what it truly means to fear another being. Your existence will be entirely dependent on me and me alone."

He pulled back slightly, satisfied that his words had reached the young Saint – for now. He had no doubt the young man would fight him again. And he would take great pleasure in breaking his spirit.

Yato's breath came on short intakes as his body and mind trembled. He knew that Mandrake meant every word. A part of him wanted to give in, to stop fighting and avoid any more pain. But a larger part of him resisted the tempting thoughts. He thought of Tenma and Yuzuriha and all the other Saints fighting to keep the world safe. He would not be a coward and take the easy way out!

"I am not afraid of you!" he hissed and glared. Mandrake raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie. He could practically hear the frantic beating of the young man's heart. His pupils were blown wide and his harsh breathing filled the air. They continued to glare at one another before Mandrake let out a snort and released him. Yato lowered his arms, ignoring the way they ached. He resisted the urge to rub his sore wrists, knowing the Specter would see it as a sign of weakness.

He tried to discreetly looked around, hoping to find a way that would lead him out of this place. It would not be easy to escape with so many Specters around, but he had to try if he got the chance. When he saw Mandrake looking at him with a knowing look in those dark eyes, he glared back. He would not let the Specter intimidate him any more.

"Come," Mandrake said after several moments of silence. He turned on his heel and began striding down a hallway, confident the young Saint would follow him. It was not like he had any other choice.

Yato contemplated running the other way, but he was pretty certain that Mandrake would catch him fairly quickly and that the capture would involve some form of terrible pain. So he followed the man, taking in as many details of the castle as he could.

"Where are you taking me?" Yato asked after they had walked through several hallways. He was certain the Specter was leading him deeper into the castle, but he wasn't quite sure why. Was he taking him to the dungeons or other holding cells?

"That is for me to know and for you to see," Mandrake said. He sensed the young man's irritation and smirked. He wanted Yato to wonder, to grow impatient and nervous. He wanted his prey to be on edge when he finally revealed their destination. He had no doubt the Saint would make a run for it once he realised where Mandrake was taking him. He suddenly became aware of a presence up ahead. His arm shot out, grabbed the Saint by the back of his neck, and then pushed him down to his knees.

Yato bit back a cry of pain when his knees slammed into the cold stone floor. He glared at the Specter and opened his mouth to demand what the problem was. He was shocked when a fist slammed into his temple, nearly knocking him unconscious. He didn't struggle when Mandrake forced him further down, his forehead almost touching the floor. Despite the pain pounding through his skull, he was aware enough to realise that someone had appeared before them. His breath caught in his throat when he realised who it was.

"Lord Hades," Mandrake said, kneeling next to Yato and keeping his head down. He looked up after a moment, hoping to see a sign of approval on his lord's face. When Hades sent him a small smirk, he knew he had not disappointed his lord. He slowly rose to his feet, bringing an unsteady Yato with him.

Yato swayed slightly and blinked hard, trying to force his surroundings into focus. He did not want to be this vulnerable when facing Hades. He knew the god could kill him with a simple movement of his hand, but he wanted to show him that he was not intimidated – at least on the outside. His insides were tight with fear at being so near this dark being, whose sole purpose was to destroy.

"And who is this?" a cold voice asked. A cool hand took hold of his chin and pushed his head up slightly, exposing his throat. He looked into a pair of icy blue eyes that seemed to burn in their intensity. Hades continued to study his face as if he was a creature the god had never come across before. When a cold and terrible smile spread across the god's face Yato knew that to Hades, he was nothing more than a pawn to be pulled and pushed around.

"I remember you. You were in the Underworld with Pegasus," Hades said and released his face. Yato forced himself not to react to the words and simply looked at Hades.

"You are Tenma's friend, yes?" Hades asked.

"That's none of your business," Yato said in a cold voice. As soon as the words left his mouth, a stinging slap was delivered to his face. He stumbled to the side from the force of the blow. He brought a hand to his face, knowing that a bruise would soon colour his skin. He turned hateful eyes to Mandrake whose hand was still raised.

"How _dare_ you speak to Lord Hades in such a manner!" the Specter hissed furiously. His whole body was practically vibrating with supressed anger and it was only Hades' presence that seemed to hold him back from tearing into the young Saint.

"He is not _my_ Lord," Yato hissed in defiance. He snorted in satisfaction when Mandrake's eyes turned murderous. The Specter was apparently not so controlled when in the presence of Hades. A soft laugh brought his attention back to Hades who was watching them in amusement.

"Calm yourself, Mandrake. His words mean nothing to me," he said. Mandrake took a deep breath and forced his body into submission. The tension left his shoulders and was replaced by sharp alertness. He took control of his anger and let a blank mask settle over his face. He would not let this Saint embarrass him in front of Lord Hades.

Yato watched the change with apprehension. He did not like the way the two of them were looking at him and he unconsciously took a few steps back. Hades smiled at the movement and held up a hand. Yato felt a terrible Cosmos wrap around him, freezing him in place. The Cosmos delved into his body and seemed to settle around his organs. He felt his heart jump when something cold seeped into the muscle.

"You would do well to remember your place, Saint. The only reason you are here and not in a dark hole is because of your friendship with Pegasus. He will come rushing in to save you without hesitation. And I will be waiting for him," Hades said. As he spoke, his Cosmos swelled and almost suffocated Yato. The young man's harsh breathing filled the hallway, but Hades paid it no mind. He continued to speak.

"A new order is being established in which Saints are nothing more than toys. You and all other Saints exist for one reason, and that is to serve _me_ in every way I see fit. If I tell you to cut off a limb, you will do so without question. If I tell you to murder those you love, you will not hesitate. You exist for me and me alone."

Hades stepped forward until he was just inches away. He ran a finger down the young Saint's face, caressing the soft skin. He smirked when he felt the young twitch, trying to shy away from the unwelcome touch. His fingers explored the Saint's face for a few moments before pulling away. He released the young man and watched as he just barely caught his footing.

Yato took a deep breath, forcing his body and emotions to settle. When he was in control of himself, he looked up and meet Hades' eyes.

"You're wrong," he said, Hades raised an eyebrow in question but did not otherwise show his slight confusion at the words.

"You didn't bring me here simply because I am Tenma's friend. I am here because you are afraid you won't be able to bring Tenma with you, and so you need some leverage to ensure his cooperation. You don't want to break his spirit; you just want to ensure his submission to you." When Hades' eyes widened just a fraction, Yato knew he had hit the nail on the head. His triumph was short-lived, however. A darkness the form of a small cloud appeared behind Hades' head. It grew until it filled the entire width of the hallway. Then thin tendrils of darkness suddenly shot forward and wrapped themselves around Yato's arms, legs and chest. He cried out in part fear, part pain as the tendrils tightened enough to cut into his skin, blood beginning to trickle down and splattering unto the floor.

"If you learn to behave yourself, I might let you play with my Tenma once in a while. But until you do, Mandrake will teach you all you need to know to survive in my world," Hades said in a dark voice. Before Yato could respond, a tendril wrapped around his throat, cutting of his words and squeezing until everything turned dark…

An agonising pain searing through his body woke Yato up, and he found himself in a situation worse than the one before he had passed out. The young man's memory was a bit muddy and he did not remember how he had gotten to where he was. As his vision began to clear, he realised just how terrible a situation he was in.

He was facing a wall, his arms bound above his head with thick shackles and even thicker chains. The cold metal bit into skin and had already left marks on his wrists from suspending his entire bodyweight. He managed to get his feet under him and slowly stand up, relieving the pressure on his arms. Once he was standing and his vision had cleared, he looked around. He immediately wished he hadn't.

The room he was in was cold, the only light coming from a few candles that cast an illuminating glow around the room. Despite the uneven light he recognised his surroundings immediately. It was the same place they had rescued Tenma from. Mandrake's playground.

"So, you are finally awake? I was afraid you would sleep through all the fun," A dark voice whispered directly behind him. Yato startled, not having heard or sense anyone in the room with him. He turned his head and caught sight of Mandrake. The Specter was not wearing his Surplice, but instead black trousers, a dark sleeveless tunic and black gloves. His hair had been pulled into a low ponytail, the long locks hanging down his back. His eyes were glowing as he took in the sight of the young Saint chained and bound, ready to receive his tender care.

He raised a hand and gently caressed the back of the young man's neck, the movement betraying his actual intentions. He felt the Saint go still at the touch, clearly expecting pain to follow the gentle touch. Mandrake did not disappoint. He moved his hand up and grabbed a hold of the boy's hair, yanking his head back. Yato bit back a cry at the rough treatment.

"Let go," he hissed and tried to break free. Mandrake responded by slamming his face into the wall. This time Yato did cry out. Mandrake released him and stepped back. Yato could hear him moving around somewhere behind him. After a few moments he felt Mandrake move closer to him again, the Specter only a few inches away.

"Now, I do believe it is time to get started," Mandrake said and grabbed hold of Yato.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Yato yelled when he felt Mandrake begin to remove his Cloth. The Specter paid him no heed and continued to remove the armour. Once it was off, he let his hands roam the strong body before him, mentally calculating how much the Saint could take before his body gave out. Once he was satisfied, he stepped back once more, this time picking up an item he had hidden from view.

Yato let out a relieved breath when the Specter released him. His heart had been pounding in fear when the man had run his hands all over his body, as if inspecting a new toy. He heard him searching for something. His fear escalated when Mandrake stepped up to him and showed him exactly what he was holding in his hand.

It was a whip. It was not done in leather or rough clothes, like the ones used by farmers or prison guards. This whip was made of something shiny that looked a lot like the Specters' Surplice. The long metallic cord was embedded with tiny spikes, making it look like something from a nightmare. Yato squeezed his eyes shut when Mandrake snapped the whip just inches from his body.

"Only when you beg me will I consider stopping," Mandrake said before moving into position behind the young Saint. He let the whip travel along the floor, enjoying the way the boy's breath hitched every time it caught on something and made a sound. He saw the body before tense, trying to anticipate when the whip would cut into him. Mandrake smirked darkly.

Yato tried to control his trembling body, but the anticipation made his body tense. He listen as hard as he could for any movement that would indicate the whip coming at him, but Mandrake simply chuckled and ceased all movements, making it impossible to determine when the first blow would land.

Just when he thought he could not bear the suspense any longer, a terrible pain cut across his back, slicing through skin and spilling blood. He bit his lip so hard it started bleeding, to stop the scream from escaping. He would not give the Specter the satisfaction of voicing his pain and terror. The whip flew through the air and slammed into him again.

"Come now, little Saint. Let me hear you scream," Mandrake said and swung his arm, watching as the spiked whip tore through the Saint's thin tunic and leaving a long, bloody mark in its wake.

"I won't!" Yato hissed between clenched teeth. He could feel his blood running down his back and soaking the top of his trousers. His back was already on fire and Mandrake had only used the whip twice!

"Oh, but you will, little Saint. I won't stop until you scream for me, and trust me when I say that I can do this for as long as I need to," Mandrake said and swung the whip. He altered the whipping once in a while, sometimes pausing between each hit, and then changing to whipping the young man with quick and brutal hits. The young man's back quickly turned into a bloody mess of torn skin and blood. Mandrake watched, fascinated, as the red liquid dripped unto the floor in a puddle beneath the Saint. Said Saint was panting, the muscles in his shoulders shaking with the effort of holding his body up.

"Scream for me," Mandrake whispered and let the whip fly. The sound of the whip flying through the air was just as satisfying as the sound of it tearing through skin.

Eventually, Yato couldn't hold back a cry of pain. His back felt like someone had lit it on fire. He had never felt such pain, and it terrified him even more thinking about what the Specter would do to him next.

Mandrake paused his movements at the sound. It had taken a bit longer to make the young man cry out than he had thought, but he was still pleased with his work. He stepped closer to Yato and raised a hand. Then, without warning, he dug his nails into the torn back and pulled his hand downwards. A scream of pure agony filled the air.

Yato pulled and yanked on the chains binding him, ignoring the way the metal bit into his skin. He just wanted to get away from the pain Mandrake was inflicting on his back. When the Specter continued his downward movement, Yato feared that he would actually try to dig out his spine with his bare hand.

"Stop! STOP!" he yelled and kicked out, hoping to catch the Specter unawares. Mandrake avoided the kick easily and responded by slamming a foot into the side of Yato's leg, dislocating his knee.

A scream of pain escaped the young Saint. He felt his leg give out, forcing him to rest his entire weight on the other foot. Yato gasped for breath, trying to somehow find the will to continue to resist even as pain radiated through his back and knee. But Mandrake did not give him time to gather his bearings. He fisted his hand in Yato's tunic and with a swift yank, tore the ruined garment from his body, leaving his upper body bare.

Yato inhaled sharply when the tunic was ripped from his body. He shivered as the cold atmosphere of the Underworld circulated his body, making his nipples peak. He tightened his grip on the chains when Mandrake rested his hands on his shoulders. He couldn't hide his surprise when the Specter began rubbing his shoulders, stronger fingers massaging the tension out of sore muscles. The man didn't speak, simply continued to work on the stressed muscles and joints. Against his will, Yato found himself slowly relaxing. His back and leg were still on fire, but there was something about the way the Specter was touching him that made him forget the pain, if only for a few moments.

He shifted slightly when Mandrake moved his hands from his shoulders to his sides, teasing the sensitive areas. Then those hands moved to his chest and began drawing small circles around his harden nipples.

"What are you doing?!" Yato asked, voice tight with alarm. He tried to move forward, but Mandrake simply followed him and continued to circle his nipples, getting closer and closer to the nubs with every move. Yato arched his back when his nipples were suddenly grasped between thumb and forefinger and gently rolled. He had never known that this part of his body was so sensitive to touch.

Mandrake smirked at the sound of the young Saint's gasps. He had initially planned to simply whip the young man into unconsciousness, but the way he had screamed and arched his body made him change his mind. There were other ways of torture, ways that would bind the young man to him more strongly to him than simple pain. He continued to caress those pink nipples, eyes growing dark with pleasure when the young man let out a small sound.

Yato tried to keep silent, but the way Mandrake was touching made him gasp for breath. He felt heat spread from his nipples to the rest of his body, and in particular his stomach and lower regions. When he tried to shift his body slightly, Mandrake tightened his grip on his nipples to the point of pain and he quickly stopped moving. He was ashamed to admit that the slight sting actually felt good.

"There's a good boy," Mandrake whispered in his ear. His tongue snaked out and licked the outer shell of his ear before pulling the lobe into his mouth and sucking. He was very much aware of how much his touch was affecting the young man before him, and it pleased him immensely.

"Nhh!" The pleasure coursing through his body had him panting, and Mandrake had only touched his nipples! A small part of him wondered what it would feel like if the Specter touched his cock.

"Please," Yato whispered.

"Please, what?" Mandrake asked as his fingers teased the tip of his nipples.

"Please… I don't want…" Yato said, even as his body was pushing into Mandrake's touch. The man smirked against his neck.

"But you feel good, don't you? Or perhaps you want me to touch somewhere else?" His fingers left his nipples and slowly moved downwards. He gently stroked the sensitive skin of his lower belly, watching as the Saint shivered. He let out a low chuckle and then moved lower.

Yato held his breath when those hands moved, coming closer and closer to the place where he most wanted to be touched. His cock was hard and pushing against the thin material of his trousers, begging for attention. He almost let out a frustrated hiss when Mandrake paused just inches from his cock. He began caressing the V of his pelvis before moving to his inner thighs. A part of Yato wanted to yell at the Specter to touch him, to relieve the building pressure while the other part wanted to get as far away from the man as possible.

Mandrake continued to tease the young man. He knew Yato wanted him to bring him relief, but he would not give the Saint what he wanted so easily. He needed him to understand that he was completely at his mercy, that everything he felt or saw or thought was because he was allowing it. He stilled his hands, fingers digging into the boy's hips.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered in his ear. Yato stilled against him, clearly sensing that something had changed. He strained to hear anything beyond the sound of the dead moving through the Underworld, but he could not pick anything up.

"That will be the only sound you will hear in a very long time, unless I say otherwise. These walls be the only thing you'll see, unless I take you out. _I_ will be the only company you'll have other than the dead, and they don't socialise much. Very soon, you will look forward to what I can give you, be it pain or pleasure, because that is all you will have." With every word, he tightened his grip on Yato's hips. He was certain there would be bruises the shape of his fingers.

As Mandrake spoke, Yato was able to think through the pleasure still heating his body. He hated himself for giving in to the Specter.

 _Tenma would not have given up so easily!_

"I will _never_ give myself to you! You may break my body, but my mind, my _soul_ , will never be yours!" he hissed angrily.

Mandrake laughed. Oh, but he simply loved taking on the young ones. They never had any idea of the many ways in which a human could be broken. They all thought they could resist him, but in the end, no one had ever remained intact after he was done. This hot-headed Saint was no different.

"Struggle all you want, little Saint. But, the truth is that soon you will think of nothing but pleasing me, because I will be the only one who can bring you back from the void you will be living in. And you will come to crave my touch like a starving man."

With those words, Mandrake released Yato, grabbed the whip and let it fly through the air, the painful screams of the Saint filling the Underworld.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tenma tried to pinpoint where the stranger was hiding. He had sensed another presence not too long ago but so far, he or she had not attacked. There was something familiar about it, though. He was about to call out to Manigoldo, but before he could warn the other Saint, both Specter and Gold Saint disappeared in a flash of light. Tenma was left standing alone in the Forest of Death.

He forced himself to stand absolutely still, and then listened. Hard. There were no sounds. No animals scurrying around, no breeze moving the trees. He reached out with his other senses. He could sense the world beyond the forest, but the wood itself remained unnaturally still and soundless.

But he knew someone was there, hiding among the trees, observing him.

 _This must be what a prey feels like, knowing there is predator nearby reading to attack_. Just as the thought passed through his mind, a tree to his right suddenly moved. One of its thick branches shot towards with deadly speed. He threw himself away, rolled over and jumped to his feet in a fluid motion. He stared at the spot where he had been standing just seconds ago. The branch was buried several feet in the ground. If he had not moved, it would have pierced his body.

 _It's too dangerous to stand still_ , he thought and quickly took off, running as quietly as possible. As he moved through the forest, never going in a straight line, Tenma sensed his unknown attacker moving with him, still observing from a distance and waiting for a chance to attack again.

He skilfully dodged as more thick branches lashed out, trying to knock him off his feet or pierce his limbs. While the attacks appeared deadly at first, Tenma quickly realised that he was being led in a certain direction. When he tried to move down a different path, the trees seemed to melt together, blocking the way.

 _Okay, I'll follow your lead for now_.

After several minutes of running and dodging, Tenma finally spotted what appeared to be a way of out the forest. He unconsciously quickened his steps, wanting to be out of this place as quickly as possible. He saw light streaming down through the trees as the forest grew thinner, and couldn't hold back a small smile. He couldn't wait to feel sunlight on his skin again. With a final dash, he broke through the forest and found himself in a clearing filled with colours and light. He breathed in deeply, only now realising how much the forest had actually affected him. He looked back and couldn't prevent the small shiver that travelled down his spine. The forest looked even more menacing and seemed to be reaching for him, as if wanting to draw him in and never let go again.

"Welcome, Tenma. I am so glad to see you again."

His head snapped back and he found himself looking at the one person he had always wanted to protect with his entire being.

"Alone," he whispered. The young man stood a few feet away, black hair falling like a waterfall down his chest and back. A gentle smile graced his lips and his blue eyes were glowing with pleasure. In that moment, he looked so much like the old Alone that Tenma almost forgot about the other being inhabiting his friend's body, a being that was set on destruction.

"Alone, are you in control?" he asked and slowly approached his friend. That gentle smile became wider, but those blue eyes narrowed slightly. Tenma stopped just within arm's reach. He badly wanted to grab Alone and bring him back to Sanctuary where he would be safe from Specters and gods. But there was something in the other's eyes that stopped him, something ancient and dark.

"Tenma, I believe it is time for you to understand something. _I am Hades_. The person you know as Alone does not exist anymore. His soul is no longer inside this body," Hades said in cold voice. His initial joy at seeing the Saint had dimmed somewhat when Tenma had asked for Alone, completely ignoring the god. That would not do!

"Liar! That is Alone's body and you have no right to possess him. Let him go!" Tenma yelled. He did not want to believe that his friend was gone, only to be replaced by this god of death and destruction. He would not let Hades ruin everything that was Alone by using his body to destroy the world.

"I do not like to repeat myself, Tenma, but I see that words might not be enough to reach you. I will show you that Hades is the only being standing before you." With those words, Hades stepped back a few feet. He spread his arms to the side and then slowly rose up into the air. When he was high enough up to view the entire forest, he stopped and looked down.

"Look only at me, Tenma, and you will see," he called down to him.

Tenma's eyes widened when a ripple moved through the air and ground. He could sense an enormous Cosmos from the figure above him. He couldn't hold back a gasp when Hades' black robe fell to the ground, leaving him only in a thin sleeveless tunic and trousers. Then, the air around Hades' body seemed to take shape and wrap around the god's body. The transformation continued until Hades was completely covered in a dark Surplice radiating power.

Tenma could only watch in a mixture of fear and amazement at the appearance of the God Cloth. He could feel the cells and blood vessels in his body responding to the overwhelming power of the god. His heart fast beating frantically and his breath came out in short gasps. He had not truly understood Hades' power… until now.

Hades' eyes narrowed slightly in pleasure as he saw and felt Tenma's response. It was not just his body reacting; his _soul_ was just as responsive. He could sense their bond thrumming with renewed energy.

 _Look only at me Tenma. Soon, you will see nothing and no one else_ , Hades thought, a shiver of pleasure coursing down his spine. He could not wait to get his hands on the young man.

"Very few have seen this form and survived, Tenma. You should feel honoured that I'm showing you this," Hades said and slowly lowered himself to the ground until he was standing. His stance was relaxed, but beneath the calm exterior was a fierce predator ready to attack.

Tenma stepped back. He did not want to show fear by retreating, but he knew he needed as much space as possible to move in case Hades decided to attack. He felt the god's Cosmos reaching for him, trying to wrap around his body and pull him closer. He used his own power to push the Cosmos away.

Hades smirked. Normally, Tenma would not have been able to resist so easily, but he allowed the young man this small victory. He would soon learn that any form of resistance would be pointless.

"Now, Tenma, I think it is time for you to show me your strength. I want our fight to shake the world," he said, eyes ablaze with pleasure. He had felt the true power of Pegasus once before, when the Saint had injured him, and he wanted to fight that power again.

Tenma readied himself, his Cosmos flaring to life around him in a glowing blue light. He dropped down in a defensive stance, body tense like a bowstring.

"Come on then," he called to Hades. But the god remained still, a slight frown darkening his face. He showed no signs of getting ready to fight.

"I have no intentions of fighting you like this, Tenma. Such a fight would be over in seconds and certainly not worth my time or effort. Show me your God Cloth," he demanded in a cold voice.

Now it was Tenma who frowned. He didn't know what Hades was talking about. _Me? A God Cloth?_ Although the mention of the Cloth seemed familiar, he had no memories of ever being able to transform his Pegasus Cloth to a God Cloth.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I don't have time to wait any longer. I need to get back to Sasha!" Tenma said. At the mention of the goddess' name, the frown on Hades face was replaced by a look of intense hatred.

"Show me your God Cloth, Tenma, or I will personally slaughter every human staying in Sanctuary," Hades promised in a dark voice.

"I won't let you!" Tenma yelled and charged forward. He would never let Hades destroy Sanctuary the way his home had been destroyed. He pulled his fist back then thrust it forward in a powerful punch, his Cosmos concentrated in that one area. Just as he was about to land a hit, Hades moved. The god was a blur as he vanished from sight, and Tenma skidded to a stop. He spun around quickly, scanning his surroundings for any sign of the god.

"I am not interested in weak beings, Tenma. Show me your true strength." The voice came from right behind him, and he quickly kicked out. But Hades had already moved.

 _Where is he?,_ Tenma thought. Despite the god's overwhelming Cosmos, Tenma could not sense him. A sudden movement at the corner of his eye had him spinning around, fist flying through the air. A hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward into a hard chest covered in black armour.

"You disappoint me, Tenma," Hades said and tightened his grip. Tenma tried not to wince as the bones in his wrist were grinded together. But the physical pain did not sting as much as Hades' words. For some inexplicable reason, he wanted Hades' approval, wanted him to see him as an equal. He tried to pull back, and when that didn't do anything, he lashed out with his other fist, hoping to land a hit. That hand was quickly captured as well.

Tenma felt himself flush slightly as Hades simply stared at him, blue eyes turning darker as they roamed over him. The muscles in his arms flexed as he strained to pull free.

"It seems there is only one way with you, Tenma. Please understand that this is for your own good," Hades said. Before Tenma had time to question him, Hades released his wrists and then lashed out. A fist slammed into his face and sent hi flying backwards into the forest. Tenma slammed into a thick tree, the back of his head slamming into unmoving wood. He slummed to the ground, fighting to stay awake. Just one punch and he was already down. He bit his lip harshly, the pain distracting him from his aching head. He looked up just as Hades came flying towards him.

He rolled away just as a fist slammed into the ground inches away. Instead of retreating, he thrust his body forward and kicked out, his foot connecting with Hades' chest. His initial triumph at having landed an attack was short-lived when Hades didn't seem to notice the kick at all. He simply grabbed Tenma by the ankle and threw him away.

 _He's so strong,_ Tenma managed to think before Hades slammed into him. The god did not hold back this time, and Tenma cried out when a fist slammed into his side, shattering his Cloth and breaking ribs.

"Show me you true power, Tenma," Hades said. "It is the only way you can fight me." He did not give Tenma time to find his footing, but charged forward, his Cosmos tearing into the young Saint.

The following fight was brutal and short. Hades did not hold back as his Cosmos tore into Tenma, breaking his bones and tearing muscles. Cries of pain filled the air as Tenma struggled to defend himself. He had not expected Hades' power to be so much greater than his own, and now he was paying dearly for it. A fist slammed into his back, nearly breaking his spine and sending him crashing to the ground. He did not have the strength to get up again.

As he lay on the ground, vision growing darker with each second, he sensed Hades kneeling beside him. He expected another painful attack, and was surprised when cool fingers gently caressed his face.

"It is time to end this," Hades said. "When you are dead, I will go to Sanctuary and burn it to the ground. Athena and her pathetic Saints will die and so will everyone else in Sanctuary."

Tenma heard the words but they sounded so far away he did not register their meaning. His sensory world was one of pain, and he was unable to understand anything beyond it. As his world darkened, he sensed his Cosmos stirring deep inside him.

 _Is this all I can do?_

Something moved inside him. His blood grew hotter until it seemed to boil and his muscles uncoiled, as if they had been retrained all this time. As his consciousness faded, he sensed his Cloth transforming. The last thing he sensed before everything turned dark was his Cosmos expanding rapidly, almost like an exploding star.

Hades paused his attack when he sensed a change in the air. His eyes widened in pleasure as he took in the transformation.

 _Finally!_

He had come very close to killing Tenma, but he knew nothing would happen unless the young man pushed over the edge. He quickly jumped back when Tenma's Cosmos lashed out, splitting the ground where he had stood seconds ago. He watched as Tenma slowly got to his feet, the Cloth continuing its transformation until the young man was finally wearing his God Cloth.

"Very good, Tenma," Hades whispered. The young Saint didn't respond. His movements seemed sluggish as he turned towards the voice. His eyes were blank as if he couldn't see, but Hades could sense the enormous Cosmos simmering just beneath the surface. Tenma might appear weak, but his power was far greater than any Saint in this released form. Now all he had to do was make Tenma _use_ that power. Without saying anything further, Hades attacked.

Tenma's arm shot up, blocking the fist that would have broken his jaw if it had landed. He lifted his head, blank eyes staring at Hades as if seeing him for the first time. Hades' breath hitched slightly when he saw a miniature Cosmos spinning in those beautiful red eyes. He spun away as Tenma retaliated, his fist slamming into the ground and creating a huge creator, as if a small meteor had slammed into the earth.

 _Yes, show me your power!_ Hades thought gleefully and charged, his Cosmos slamming into Tenma's causing a shockwave to ripple through the air, tearing trees from their roots and shattering rock and stone. Their battle made the Forest of Death tremble and slowly collapse inwards, as if a giant hole had appeared in the ground, sucking everything in. As they clashed, tearing into Cloth and flesh, Hades became more and more excited. He had not felt such exhilaration in many years. He slammed into Tenma, spilling his blood and tearing his flesh, but the young man did not appear to notice. He met Hades' attack with equal velocity and strength, his Cosmos burning a bright blue and sending sparks flying in all directions.

As their battle wore one, Hades noticed that Tenma seemed to slow down. His attacks lacked their previous strength and his breath came in short gasps. He paused his attack when Tenma suddenly froze, blank eyes staring straight ahead. Then, without warning, the God Cloth fell away, leaving him in his normal Cloth.

Tenma blinked as his awareness slowly returned. He looked around and gasped. The forest had been torn apart and the ground looked as if it had been pulled apart by a gigantic creature. _What happened?! Did Hades do this?_ He thought. He quickly looked around and found the god standing a few yards away. His face was glowing with pleasure as if he had just found an amazing treasure.

"Very good, Tenma. With proper training you will be able to summon your God Cloth without problems," he said and slowly approached the young man. His own Cloth disappeared, leaving him in a pair of dark trousers, a black tunic and boots.

"What are you talking about? What God Cloth?" Tenma demanded to know. He did not remember anything about a God Cloth not did he remember why his body hurt so much. _Did Hades attack me without me noticing at all?"_ he wondered. He watched warily as Hades approached, that strange smile growing wider with each step.

"You will know soon enough," Hades said. "But now there is one more thing to do before I bring you with me to the Underworld."

Before Tenma could do or say anything, Hades suddenly appeared right in front of him. He grabbed Tenma by the shoulder, preventing the young man from jumping back.

"This will not be necessary," Hades said and placed his palm at the centre of Tenma's chest. A red light surrounded his hand and before Tenma knew what was going on, his Cloth disappeared.

"Better," Hades said.

"What did you do?!" Tenma yelled. How was he supposed to fight the god without his Cloth?

"I will give it back to you," was all Hades said before he took hold of his tunic and, with a swift pull, yanked the fabric off Tenma's body. He let his eyes roam the bare chest before him, very pleased with what he saw. Tenma's upper body was like that of a runner: slightly broad shoulders, a powerful chest and a well-defined abdomen leading down to a narrow waist. His nipples peaked in the cool air, instantly drawing his attention to the two nubs that could bring a man to his knees if pleasured.

Tenma let out a shocked gasp when his tunic was ripped from his body. He flushed as Hades ran his eyes all over his chest, paying extra attention to his chest and nipples. His surprise turned to alarm when Hades lowered his eyes to his lower body, the smirk on his face growing bigger with each second. He took a step back but before he could get far, Hades suddenly jumped forward, slamming into him and pushing him down.

"What are you doing?! Let go!" Tenma yelled and lashed out. Hades grabbed his arms and then pinned his wrists to the ground with one hand while the other trailed down his chest towards his trousers. Tenma bucked upwards, wanting to throw Hades off, but the god rode his movements with ease.

"I want to see all of you," Hades said and then pulled off his trousers, leaving Tenma naked. The young man turned a bright red. He had never had someone else look at his naked body before. Hades' eyes grew darker as he took in the young man's soft cock. He could not wait to make Tenma spill his passion between them.

 _Soon,_ he thought.

He looked up and smiled. Tenma was panting for breath, his face and neck flushed a beautiful red. It was obvious the young man had never been in this position before. Hades gently pushed his legs apart until he rested snugly between them, his pelvis pressed against Tenma's. He rolled his hips, smirking when Tenma let out a small moan of surprised pleasure. He leaned down until he was only inches from Tenma's face.

"Don't worry, my Tenma. I'll give you pleasure beyond your imagination!" With those words, he claimed Tenma's lips in a hard kiss, pushing his tongue past lips and diving into Tenma's hot and moist cavern. He stroked his tongue against the roof of Tenma's mouth, enjoying the way the young man responded. He continued to kiss him, using his lips, teeth and tongue to conquer the beautiful creature beneath him.

Tenma was a mess of confusion and feelings. Hades unexpected kissing stole his breath away, giving him no time to think about anything else than the lips against his own and the tongue stroking his own. The kiss had sparks of pleasure shooting through his body, and heat slowly began to build in his lower stomach. The pleasure from the kiss almost made him forget _who_ was holding him down and that he was being _kissed_. With a tremendous effort he managed to wrench his face away.

"NO! What are you doing?!" he gasped and arched his back in an attempt to push Hades away. The god simply pressed down harder, his groin pushing against Tenma's growing erection and sending bolts of heat shooting through his body. Hades did not answer. He turned his attention to the exposed neck of his prey and began to lick, bite and kiss the pale flesh.

Tenma began to struggle in earnest as Hades attacked his neck, teeth biting hard enough to draw blood. But no matter how hard he fought, he couldn't get free. Their earlier battle had weakened him too much and he was unable to push the other male away. It didn't help that his own body turned traitor, responding to Hades' touch with eagerness.

Hades smirked against Tenma's neck when he felt the young man struggle. There was no way Tenma would escape him now. _He is mine_ , Hades thought and was surprised by the possessive feeling the followed the thought. He was by nature a possessive creature, but no one had ever made him feel this strongly. The mere thought of someone else touching Tenma made him growl slightly. He bit Tenma harshly to cover the sound.

"Ow! Stop biting me!" Tenma yelled. He glared angrily when Hades continued to suck and bite his neck.

 _I'll show him!_

Tenma turned his head and sank his teeth into Hades neck, biting hard enough to draw blood. Hades let out a grunt and pulled back. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of blood on Tenma's lips and slowly brought his free hand to his neck. His fingers met something wet and he was surprised to see blood. He looked down and caught the smug smile on Tenma's face. It was clear the Saint thought he had won a small victory.

Hades tightened his grip in Tenma's wrists, fingers digging into his flesh and leaving marks. Tenma hissed in slight pain, but he continued to glare up at his captor. He would not simply surrender!

"A pet shouldn't bit its master," Hades whispered.

"I'm not your pet!" Tenma hissed.

"You will be soon enough," Hades said and then suddenly flipped him over. Tenma let out a surprised yelp at the sudden movement. He flexed his wrists in the tight grip and glared over his shoulder when Hades simply pressed his arms harder into the ground. He was about to yell at the god when the ground beneath him began to glow. He heard Hades whispered something under his breath. A flash of bright light blinded him. When he was able to see again, he couldn't hold back a gasp. A huge pentagram with strange symbols and writing had appeared beneath him.

"Wha-" he began, the words cut off when Hades grabbed him and raised his hips while keeping his upper body pressed to the ground. He began to panic when the god pushed his legs further apart, exposing him completely.

"No! Stop it!" he cried out and tried to get up. Hades simply used his bodily strength to hold him down.

"Relax, my Tenma. This is all for you," he whispered, ignoring the way the young man was panting. The words did nothing to calm Tenma, and he felt his fear rise when Hades ran a hand from his back and down between his legs, caressing his inner thigh.

"I'll make you scream," Hades whispered against his ear before a cool hand wrapped around his erection and began to stroke. Tenma couldn't hold back a moan. His whole body quivered at the touch.

Hades used just the right amount of pressure, twisting his wrist with every upward stroke. He used his thumb to play with the head, spreading his slit and smearing precum all over the engorged organ. Tenma began moving his hips in time with the strokes. He bit his lip in an attempt to hold back moans of pleasure.

Hades smiled. The cock in his hand was hot and heavy with need. It was just as beautiful as the rest of Tenma's body, and he looked forward to getting to know all the little things that made Tenma wild with passion. He continued to stroke Tenma, creating a tight channel for him to thrust into. The young man was panting. He arched his back and cried out when Hades played with his slit. Soon, he wasn't struggling to get away, but pushing his body back against the god behind him. Hades slowly relaxed his grip on his wrists and when Tenma didn't pull away, he let go.

"Oh!" Tenma cried out. Pleasure had turned his mind into goo and all he could think about was moving his hips just a little faster. He could feel something uncoiling in his lower belly, promising him greater pleasure if he just kept moving his hips.

"That's it, Tenma. Show me your pleasure," Hades whispered, his voice like a gentle caress. He used his now free hand to stroke Tenma's quivering back, the muscles jumping beneath skin. Tenma did not try to pull away, so he let that hand slide down until it rested just above the swell of Tenma's buttocks. He paused there, letting the weight and warmth of his hand speak for itself. When the young man let out a moan of pleasure and pushed back, Hades slid his hand further down, fingers gently running along his crack.

"Please," Tenma whispered, not knowing what he was asking for. Hades smirked and then dipped his fingers between the twin globes. He quickly found Tenma's opening and began rubbing the outer ring. Tenma let out a loud cry of pleasure, his whole body growing tight. He spread his legs further apart and arched his back.

Hades continued to stroke his front and back, not giving Tenma time to catch his breath. He felt the cock in his hand tremble and knew that Tenma was close, very close.

 _Just a little more and then he is mine_ , he thought. He pressed his middle finger against Tenma's anus, pushing through the tight ring of muscle. Tenma let out a cry of mixed pleasure and pain, his whole body trembling. Sweat coated his skin.

"Cum for me, my Tenma. Let everyone know that you belong to me." With those words, Hades began stroking his cock faster while pushing his finger in and out, rubbing his inner walls. When the tip of his finger found Tenma's sweet spot, the young man came. A scream of pleasure escaped him and then he was cumming, thick spurts of semen painting the ground beneath him. Hades continued to pleasure him until he let out a pained whimper. He had no more to give. As his eyes began to close, he felt Hades' arms around him, pulling his exhausted body to rest against the god. Lips pressed a gentle kiss to his temple.

"You did well, Tenma. Rest now, because when you wake up, your new life by my side will begin," Hades said. Tenma did not have the strength to respond and allowed darkness to claim his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Manigoldo let out an annoyed grunt as he slapped another low-ranking Specter away. The ground was littered with those who had been foolish enough to engage the Gold Saint.

 _But they don't stay down_ , Manigoldo thought. _Even if I kill them they don't stay dead_.

It would seem the rumours about Hades' immortal army was true after all. His battle with the strange Specter Veronica in the Forest of Death had taken him to the Underworld where he had defeated the Specter. When he had attempted to get back to the World of the Living, he had found the pathway blocked.

Someone powerful was preventing him from leaving the Underworld.

Manigoldo had been both intrigued and annoyed. Intrigued by the prospect of fighting an enemy powerful enough to keep him trapped in the Underworld, and annoyed that this enemy had not shown himself. Instead, he had been surrounded by low-ranking Specters and forced to waste his time with them.

He knew he could not stay in the Underworld for long, or else he would die. So he had attempted to find another way out. He had beaten Specters into a pulp and demanded they show him a way out, but they had been surprising resilient. They had simply laughed which infuriated him.

He did not know how long he had been walking when he suddenly became aware of a huge mass of Cosmos gathering in the distance. A faint light grew brighter and brighter as more Specters assembled. He could also sense the presence of Gods.

A smirk appeared on his face. He had finally located a worthy advisory. He carefully concealed his powers and made his way towards the light. As he came closer, he became aware of a faint tremor running through the ground. He paused, kneeled down and placed a hand on hard rock.

There was a pattern to the tremor. _It is the_ _vibration of many thousand feet stamping_ , he thought. He stood up and gazed into the distance. It would seem the Underworld was gathering all its forces.

Making sure there were no enemies nearby, Manigoldo carefully made his way up a small hill. He couldn't hold back a frown when he saw the army of Specters and gods beneath.

A sea of black spread out like a dark ocean. He could hear and sense their excitement.

"Silence!" a powerful voice called out. It was a young woman with long, black hair. Manigoldo watched as the Specters turned their attention to a small group standing to the far right on an elevated podium. In the centre stood a young man with long dark hair. At first glance he seemed somewhat out of place among the powerful Specters, but Manigoldo could feel his power.

 _Hades._

As if the he had heard his thought, Hades turned his head and looked towards Manigoldo's position. The Gold Saint pressed himself down and out of sight. He remained completely still, barely even breathing. Only when Hades spoke did he look up again.

"My Specters! The day has finally come. Today, we will annihilate Sanctuary and put an end to Athena's foolish war. Today, every Saint will understand and _feel_ the full power of the Underworld."

A roar loud enough to split the ground filled the air. The Specters slammed their hands against their armour and called out promises of retribution and pain.

"Destroy Sanctuary and every human living there," Hades continued in a loud, commanding voice. "But do _not_ kill the Saints! Capture them and bring them to the Underworld. Should anyone be foolish enough to ignore this order, I shall deal with them _personally_."

A terrible silence descended upon the field below. The Specters stared at their king and commandor in both fear and puzzlement. Most of them did not know why the Saints were to be captured rather than killed.

Manigoldo frowned. What was the point in destroying the Sanctuary if the Saints were left alive? He doubted that Hades had lost his mind, so that meant that Hades had an ulterior motive for keeping the Saints alive.

 _But what could it be?"_ It irked him somewhat that he didn't know. As the army of Specters and gods slowly prepared to leave, Manigoldo slowly inched backwards. It was time for him to get back to Sanctuary and warn the others. Only, that wasn't the real reason he wanted to leave. He was looking forward to a fight against the Underworld. There had to be some powerful Specters that could entertain him plenty.

Just as he was about to turn away, he suddenly sensed a familiar presence among the sea of Specters. it had been hidden before, but now it lit up like a candle in the dark. He knew this Cosmos and he had been waiting his whole life to destroy it.

 _Finally!_

Without a second thought, Manigoldo leaped into the air and launched himself towards the Cosmos. He did nothing to hide himself anymore, and smirked when shouts of surprise and fury rose up around him. Specters reached for him but he easily evaded them. He slammed into the ground between two tall Specters. He glanced at them, taking in their appearance and wondering who was the right one.

Neither of them seemed surprised by his sudden appearance. Hades too was unaffected by the presence of a Saint amidst his army.

"So, you finally decided to show yourself, Gold Saint," he said without looking at Manigoldo.

"Oh, so you _did_ know I was here," Manigoldo chuckled. He wasn't surprised that he had been unable to hide from the King of the Underworld. Hades turned and looked at him with brilliant blue eyes that seemed to glow slightly. A smile graced his face.

"I am surprised that you have managed to survive for so long in the Underworld. A normal Saint would have died long ago," he said.

"Is that a compliment?" Manigoldo asked in a frisky voice. Being so close to powerful enemies had his blood coursing through his veins, and his head pounded slightly as if he was drunk.

 _But I am drunk,_ he thought darkly. _Drunk on the desire to fight and kill._

"So, which one of you is Thanatos, God of Death?" he asked and looked at the two tall Specters. They gazed back at him with cold eyes, though he did detect a spark of amusement hidden in those dark depths.

"I am," the one with dark hair said. He gazed at Manigoldo with ancient eyes; eyes that had looked down on thousands as he slaughtered them with a flick of a hand.

Manigoldo smirked. He had not expected the god to reveal himself so quickly.

"Is that so? Well, then this shouldn't take too long," he said and then charged right at the god. Neither Hades nor Hypnos moved to intercept him. The world around him narrowed down until all he could see and feel was Thanatos. The god made no move to defend himself. Instead, he looked at Manigoldo as if he was a naughty child.

His fist flew through the air, his Cosmos heating his skin and making steam rise up. Time seemed to slow down as he came closer and closer. _DIE!_ Manigoldo thought furiously and slammed into the god.

An explosion of light and energy blinded him as his Cosmos collided with Thanatos'. When he was able to see again, he let out an angry snarl. Thanatos had blocked his fist with a single finger before it could touch his face. The god smirked at him.

"Thanatos, how long are you going to play around?" Hypnos asked. He glared impatiently at his twin, the black pentagram on his forehead glowing brightly. He never did understand why Thanatos felt the need to play with insignificant insects in the first place. It would be much easier to simply crush them.

Thanatos raised his eyes and looked at his twin. "Play? You misunderstand, brother," he said and looked back at the Gold Saint, "this is not play. It is merely an amusing distraction."

Manigoldo hissed angrily. He would not let the god underestimate him. Before he could do anything, though, Hades spoke.

"Thanatos," he said in a quiet voice. The god' attention immediately shifted to him. A pair of eyes so blue they were nearly black stared at him.

"Stay, and make sure no other Saints make their way here. And remember my orders," he said and narrowed his eyes slightly. When the God of Death did not respond, he turned away.

"If I return and find you defeated, I will be very displeased, Thanatos," he said and then gestured for Hypnos and Pandora to follow him. He snapped his fingers and disappeared along with his army in a flash of light.

For a moment, neither god nor Saint spoke. Then a cruel smile appeared on Thanatos' face.

"Well then, _Saint_ , are you ready to be crushed?"

Manigoldo flashed him a cocky smirk. "Do try your best," he said and charged once more.

Their battle made the ground shake and crack. Thanatos summoned huge monsters shaped like chess pieces and sent them against the Gold Saint. Manigoldo in turn flashed in and out of sight as he attacked each monster head on. He was able to destroy the them, but the attacks did nothing to hurt Thanatos. The god stayed well out of range and used the monsters to keep Manigoldo at bay.

Manigoldo let out a hiss of annoyance. As long as Thanatos kept his distance he couldn't land a direct hit. He needed a distraction, something to keep Thanatos' attention for a few seconds.

 _Might as well make it something flashy_ , he thought and smirked. He came to an abrupt halt and allowed three of the monsters to surround him. He remained still even as they raised enormous staffs over their heads and then slammed them down.

Thanatos watched as the Saint disappeared from sight. The force of the attack cracked the ground and a huge tremour spread like rings in water in every direction. He wondered if the Saint was dead, but immediately dismissed the idea. Surely Athena's Gold Saints were able to withstand a weak attack like that.

His suspicions were confirmed when he sensed a Cosmos swelling. Every soul nearby gathered in the place where the Saint had been and merged together. They formed a small orb of glowing blue light that blew the dust away and revealed Manigoldo.

Thanatos frowned slightly. The black pentagram on his forehead burned in response to his feelings of annoyance.

Manigoldo smirked at him. The orb in his hand seemed to swell in size before it burst. A blue fire of energy shot out in every direction and consumed the monsters, turning them to ash.

Thanatos flicked his hand and the blue fire heading for him disappeared. This battle was starting to bore him. _If this is all a Gold Saint can do, then there was no need to send the entire army against Sanctuary. A few Specters would have been enough_ , he thought.

Just as he was about to dismiss this little struggle with Manigoldo, something shifted in the air. He paused and reached out with his senses. Something had changed. He turned towards the spot where he had last seen Manigoldo, but the Saint was nowhere to be seen. Even if he had died, a small fragment of his Cosmos should still exist. But he could feel nothing.

"This is the problem with you gods," a voice behind him said. Thanatos stiffened. It couldn't be.

"You believe you are above mortals, that we could never have the power to strike you down. And that is why you are wide open," Manigoldo said. Thanatos turned his head and looked over his shoulder.

Manigoldo stood directly behind him.

 _How is this possible?!_ Thanatos thought. He had not even sensed the Saint moving at all. The answer came a second later. _That last attack, it was only a distraction! He used the power of the explosion to hide his Cosmos and move behind me._

"Mortals might be weaker than gods, but that doesn't mean we can't destroy you!" Thanatos' eyes widened when Manigoldo released a powerful wave of energy inches from his face.

"You dare attack a god!" Thanatos yelled just as a ball of energy slammed into his face. The attack set of a huge explosion, blowing away everything within a mile. Manigoldo laughed as the god disappeared in a mass of light and energy.

The look on Thanatos' face had been priceless. _Never underestimate us mortals_ , he thought gleefully.

His joy quickly diminished when a cold presence filled the Underworld. A dark laughter echoed throughout the bare lands.

"Did you really believe you could destroy me, _mortal?_ "

Manigoldo narrowed his eyes and dropped down into a fighting stance. He spread out his senses but could not quite determine where the presence was hiding. Something made him look up and his eyes widened at the sight.

Thanatos hovered 20 feet above him. The god was no longer wearing his simple tunic; instead, he was clad in black armour as blank and cold as a frozen lake.

 _So this is what his God Cloth looks like_ , Manigoldo thought somewhat nervously. He could sense a change in the god's Cosmos, as if it had been hidden all along. _He is no longer holding anything back. He is going to attack with all his power_.

As it should be! Manigoldo had no interest in winning if his enemy did not fight with everything he had.

"I must admit that I am impressed. Very few have managed to force me to abandon my vessel. In honour of that, I shall destroy you with a single attack." Thanatos raised his hand and something in the Underworld shifted. The air seemed to bend and shimmer slightly, and the surroundings flickered in and out of focus.

Manigoldo warily looked around, ready to defend himself should the god attack.

"You should feel honoured, Saint. I will take you to a place only gods can enter," Thanatos said in a quiet, dangerous voice. The pentagram on his forehead glowed brightly and his eyes were alight with the promise of violence and destruction.

For a moment, time seemed to still as mortal and god stared at one another. The Underworld was still; even the dead seemed to sense that a terrible battle was about to take place.

 _Here it comes!_ Manigoldo thought just as the Underworld flickered out of sight.

Sasha bit the inside of her cheek to keep from sighing. There had been no word from Tenma these last few days. She prayed that he was safe. She turned her attention back to the meeting. Several Gold Saints as well as Sage and the Pope were discussing the disappearance of Saints. Albafica's disappearance in particular had them worried.

She was just about to say something when a huge explosion went off, shaking the building and cracking the walls and roof. She let out a cry of surprise which turned to fear when she sensed his presence. Hades!

Screams erupted from outside and before any of them could stop her, she ran outside. She came to an abrupt halt, and her eyes widened at the sight. Several buildings and Houses of the Gold Saints had been reduced to crumbles. Dust in the air made her eyes water and she coughed to clear her throat.

 _Athena_.

The sound of her name send chills down her back. She raised her head and looked up. A long figure clad in black armour hovered above her. A long, slender sword was gripped loosely in one hand.

"Hades," she whispered.

Behind him, on the edge of Sanctuary, stood a massive army of Specters. She could feel their blood lust despite the distance.

"Why have you come, brother?" she asked him. The face of her beloved Alone was twisted into a mask of intense hatred and pleasure. She wanted to scream at him to release her friend, but knew it was useless at this point.

 _I will find a way to save you, Alone, when this battle is over_.

"I have come to settle this matter between once and for all, Athena. You and your Saints will no longer stand in my way," Hades said. He lowered himself until he stood a few feet away. His long dark locks moved with the wind and his beautiful, blue eyes were radiant.

A strange smile appeared on his face as he looked around. "Where is Tenma?" he asked. The question seemed genuine on the surface, but Sasha sensed something else in his voice; a dark secret only hinted at.

"What have you done with him?" she asked, suddenly knowing that Hades knew exactly where Tenma was. His smile widened.

"I have brought him to his rightful place, Athena. His is by my side, as he should have been all along. I was simply to blind to see it," he said. A frown appeared on his forehead and he looked around.

"This place has a very powerful pull on his heart. It has bound him and prevented him from reaching his full potential." He turned his attention back to her, and this time there was anger in his eyes.

"In order to destroy the strings binding him, I will remove this place, _and you_ , from the world. There will be _nothing_ left!" Hades almost shouted the last part. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I am going to defeat you today, sister, and then Tenma will begin his new existence by my side."

Dohko charged after Athena when the goddess ran out. He sensed Shion close behind him.

"Do you feel that?" his friend asked. Dohko nodded. A huge mass of energy had gathered just on the outskirts of Sanctuary. They both came to a halt outside, eyes widening at the sight of the destruction.

"What is going on?!" Dohko shouted. None of them had sensed the enemy approaching, and the barrier surrounding Sanctuary was gone as if it had never been there. That barrier had been set up by Athena and the Pope, and he couldn't imagine anyone strong enough to destroy it so easily.

 _Unless…_

There was _one_ person strong enough to do it. Hades.

"Dohko, over there!" Shion yelled and pointed. Dohko followed his line of sight, grinding his teeth when he caught sight of Hades and Athena. The King of the Underworld pointed his sword at Athena's chest, challenging the goddess to a fight.

 _I won't let you hurt her!_ he thought angrily. "Get away from her, Hades!" he yelled and charged forward. Hades' head snapped around, and he glared furiously at them.

"Do not interfere, Saints," he said and swung the sword. A wave of energy slammed into them and threw them backwards.

"Dohko! Shion!" Athena yelled.

"Damn it," Dohko hissed. He knew Hades had barely used any of his strength, but the attack had still been powerful enough to push two Gold Saints aside as if they were flies.

"Be careful, Dohko," Shion said. "Hades should not be underestimated."

"Yeah, I know," Dohko answered. Both Saints crouched down into a fighting stance and readied themselves. Just as they were about to attack, Athena stopped them.

"Dohko, Shion, you need to protect the villagers," she said and sent them a gentle smile.

"But-" Dohko began.

"Please, they cannot protect themselves from the Specters. They need you," she said. Dohko shifted, torn between his desire to protect her and the knowledge that the villagers would not survive an attack by the Specters.

"Dohko, let's go," Shion said and gripped his shoulder. Dohko stared at him in surprise. The blonde squeezed his shoulder firmly before turning around and running towards the village. Dohko hesitated, but when Athena sent one of her smiles, he nodded. He stared hard at Hades for a moment before following Shion.

When he arrived at the village, buildings were burning and broken bodies covered the streets. Dohko growled low in his throat. These people were unable to do anything to a Specter yet they were still murdered.

"Help me!"

Dohko snapped his attention to the right. A little girl was running as fast a she could while a Specter followed close behind. He suddenly lashed out and knocked the girl off her feet. She let out a cry of pain and curled up, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Please don't hurt me," she begged. The Specter let out a laugh.

"But I want to," he said and raise his foot, prepared to stamp the girl to death. She screamed and closed her eyes, covering her head in a desperate attempt to protect herself. The attack never came. There was a loud bang, a scream of pain and then silence. She looked up and found a golden figure standing protectively in front of her.

"Are you okay," Dohko asked and kneeled down. She nodded as he gently helped her stand.

"Where are your parents?" Dohko asked.

"I don't know," she cried. "There was a loud noise and then momma screamed. Daddy told me to run," she sniffled. Dohko clenched his teeth.

"Listen to me. Run into the forest and hide. Take as many with you as you can, okay?" She nodded fearfully and then quickly did as he asked. Dohko stood and turned his attention back to the fallen Specter. He lay gasping on his back, cradling a broken arm. He glared hatefully at Dohko.

"How dare you interrupt my fun," he hissed.

"Fun? Hurting little children is 'fun'?" Dohko asked. His felt his anger rise as the Specter merely smacked his lips at him.

"I will make sure you never have 'fun' again," Dohko said and extended one arm. He spread his fingers wide and a green light appeared. "I'll send you back to the Underworld," he promised.

"Ha! Even if you do, I'll just come back again! And I _will_ have my fun!" the Specter shouted. Dohko was just about to release his attack when a bright beam of energy suddenly shot forward to his right and slammed into the grinning Specter. The Specter let out a loud scream of pain.

Dohko jerked back and turned around. A large Specter stood with his open hand extended towards the Specter on the ground. His eyes were mere slits as he glared at the pitiful form.

"Do not forget your orders, maggot. We are here to follow Lord Hades' orders and nothing more," he said. The Specter on the ground glared hatefully at the figure.

"Kagaho! You traitor!" the Specter screamed.

"Be silent and do as ordered. Or I will bury you in the Underworld," the stranger, Kagaho, said. The Specter fell silent although his glare got more hateful. He slowly got to his feet and limped away. Only when he was out of sight did Kagaho turn his attention to Dohko.

"Gold Saint," he said. Dohko frowned. There was something strange about this Specter.

"Who are you?" he demanded to know.

"I am Bennu Kogaho of the Heavenly Savage Star. And I am the one who will bring you to your knees, Libra Dohko."

Shion was in the process of helping a group of people out of a burning building when he suddenly sensed a powerful presence behind him. He managed to set up a shield just before a powerful beam of energy shot towards them. It slammed into the shield with enough force to knock him back a few steps. The villagers cried out in fear.

"No bad, Saint," a cold voice said. Shion spotted a tall figure standing a few feet away. His eyes widened in surprise when he recognised the man.

"You," he whispered.

"Hello, Aries Shion. It has been a long time," Balron René said.

Shion kept himself between the Villagers and the Specter, knowing they would be killed instantly if he moved.

"Why are you here?" he asked. René sent him a cold smile.

"Why, you ask? I am here to punish you, Shion, and ensure that you never betray me again."

Sasha gasped for breath. She felt blood trickle down from a wound above her eye. She could feel her Saints battling all over Sanctuary, fighting to protect their homes. She turned her attention back to Hades.

"Do you understand now, Athena? There is only one way for this fighting and death to end," he said.

Sasha shook her head, refusing to believe what he had told her. She would not let him enslave her friends and comrades by giving up now.

"I won't let you hurt them," she whispered and raised her staff. Her Cosmos swelled in response and reached out, giving strength to her Saints. She sensed their surprise and smiled when their desire to protect grew.

"It is already too late," Hades said. She suddenly became aware of a cold presence behind her. She turned her head and couldn't hold back a shiver.

"Hypnos," she whispered. The God of Sleep sent her a chilling smile before he touched a hand to her temple. Cold seeped into her skin and spread to the rest of her body and mind. She tried to resist, but her limbs lost their strength. She felt herself fall as the world around her turned darker and darker.

 _Tenma…_

A tear slipped down her cheek and then she knew no more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Tenma felt something move. His body and soul felt heavy, and even the act of opening his eyes seemed impossible. He had a vague feeling that something very important had happened to him, but he couldn't remember what.

 _There was someone with me… someone important to me…_ he thought. His mind was a blank, however, and the thought quickly disappeared. He frowned slightly. Why was he so tired? His body felt like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Despite the inability to move, he did feel something deep in his bones. It felt like his very life was being drained from him but he couldn't figure out why or how. He suddenly sensed something.

 _Someone is here… very close…_

He felt a hand gently caress his forehead, pushing his bangs away. The same touch moved down to his cheek and then his throat where is paused. It rested against his pulse, feeling the faint beat of his heart through the skin.

 _W-who…?_

The touch disappeared and he felt a strange mix of relief and disappointment. He tried once more to open his eyes. His surroundings were hazy and unclear. He turned his head slightly and caught sight of a figure next to him. He couldn't make out any clear details, but he recognised on some level that this person was important to him. Before he could say anything, he felt something wrap around him and lift him. He let out a pained moan as his head flopped forward.

"Don't worry, Tenma. This will soon be over and then you will never be able to leave my side," a voice said.

 _Never leave…?_

He felt a burning sensation as something pierced his body to the bones. He was too weak to voice his pain and could only hang forward, supported by whatever was holding him.

 _Something is wrong… I need… to get back…_

Those were his last thoughts before his mind gave in and everything turned dark.

Albafica glared at the Specter. He didn't know how many days had passed since he had been brought to Hades' castle. Minos had kept him locked up in these rooms the entire time, and the Specter had been his only company. He blushed angrily when he thought about the ways the other man had used his body repeatedly, not taking no for an answer.

 _But I gave in every time! I could have fought him but I let him use me,_ he thought angrily. Minos had introduced him to the ways of pleasure and pain, and he had been unable to resist the Specter's touch. He might have yelled 'no' at first but he knew deep down that he wanted the man to touch him again and again.

But today had been different. When Minos had arrived, he hadn't attacked his as he usually did. Instead, he had thrown some clothes at Albafica and ordered him to dress. When Albafica had failed to comply quickly enough he had lashed out, fist slamming into the other man's face. Albafica had let out a surprised cry of pain. Minos didn't usually use this type of violence, preferring to use his teeth rather than his fists.

"Get dressed!" Minos hissed.

"Make me," Albafica had snarled back. Normally he would have welcomed some clothes but right now he simply wanted to defy the proud Specter.

"Don't you want to see your friends?" Minos asked. Albafica froze.

"What do you mean?" he asked warily. He knew Minos loved to play with his mind as much as his body and he was careful not to trust everything the Specter told him.

"You'll find out if you get dressed," Minos answered with a smirk. Albafica hesitated briefly, but when Minos simply sent him a cold stare, he slowly put on the clothes. When he was done he looked at the other man.

"Come here," Minos said. Albafica approached him carefully but wasn't surprised when Minos grabbed his arm and pulled him close. The man wrapped his arms around him in a tight grip and gently nuzzled his neck.

"Something amazing has happened, and Lord Hades had ordered us all to attend a special meeting," he said and lightly nipped the sensitive skin of Albafica's neck. Albafica stilled. Something really must have happened for Hades to call for a meeting. He had not seen or heard anything about the King of the Underworld since the day he was captured, and Minos had revealed nothing. He let out a hiss when Minos sank his teeth into his neck and bit him harshly.

"Let go," Albafica said and tried to dislodge the Specter's hold on him. Minos responded by biting down hard enough to break the skin. He sucked on the wound for a few minutes before drawing back.

"Just marking my property," he said when Albafica sent him a questioning stare. The Saint's eyes narrowed in anger. Albafica hated it when he called him his property and the fight that usually followed such a statement always ended up in a passionate and angry round of sex. But not today.

Before Albafica could open his mouth, Minos grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the door. Albafica stopped resisting him when he realized that Minos was taking him outside.

 _He's letting me leave!_ He couldn't quite hide his excitement when the door was unsealed and opened. This could be his chance to escape. But his hopes quickly dissolved when they stepped into the hallway.

The place was filled with Specers of all ranks, their black Surplice blank and clean like the surface of a still lake. They glanced up briefly and some of them let their eyes wander, taking in his body with obvious pleasure. Albafica glared back, daring any of them to make a move. He was still a Gold Saint and would show any of them that he wasn't a pushover.

"Remember, if you try to leave my side, not only will you not get to see your friends, you will also have to face every Specter in the castle and trust me, none of them will take 'no' for an answer," Minos said and began walking.

Albafica pressed his lips together. _Just like you don't,_ he thought. But he followed him anyway. He had become quite good at reading and handling Minos, but he didn't know any of these other Specters and without his Cloth, he knew they could hurt him badly.

As they walked down the hallway, he could practically taste the excitement in the air. An electrical charge sizzled his skin and he had to force himself not to react to the activities around him. Minos turned his head and smirked at him, sensing his discomfort. Albafica ignored and took note of the many hallways and stairs on their way. He stored the information away in his mind, knowing that if he ever managed to escape he would need to find his way through the castle.

His concentration was broken, however, when he caught sight of a figure up ahead. Like him, this one was dressed in a simply tunic and loose trousers. He walked with a slight limp, following behind a large Specter. Before Albafica knew what he was doing, he ran past Minos, ignoring his shout, and grabbed hold of the figure.

It was a young man and he gave a start when Albafica grabbed his arm and turned him around. Albafica didn't recognise him, but the other clearly knew him.

"Lord Albafica?" he whispered in surprise. Albafica took in a pretty face that was covered in an ugly bruise. He pressed his lips together in anger when he caught sight of the bruises around his throat, as if someone had strangled him repeatedly.

"What is your name," Albafica asked.

"Yato," the young man answered. The name didn't sound familiar. Before he could ask something else, a large Specter suddenly appeared behind Yato. A hand fastened around the young man's neck and pulled him back roughly. Yato let out a yelp of surprise which quickly turned into a pained moan when the hand around his neck squeezed, fingers digging into his bruised skin.

"Release him," Albafica hissed and reached forward, intend on freeing Yato. But a cold hand suddenly closed around his wrist and pulled him around.

"That won't do, flower. You are not supposed to touch other Specters' toys without permission," Minos said lightly although his eyes were dark with anger. Albafiva tried to yank his arm free but Minos simply tightened his grip until the bones in his wrist grinded against each other. Albafica held back a hiss of pain.

"Let go," he said and stared back unflinching. Minos narrowed his eyes, a clear sign that he was about to lash out.

"You ought to train your pet better, Minos," said the Specter holding Yato. Both Minos and Albafica turned their attention to him.

"Unlike you, Mandrake, I prefer my toys to have a bit of spite in them. I don't care much for a mindless doll," Minos said and gestured towards Yato. The young man had been silent so far but an angry spark appeared in his eyes at Minos' words.

"Shut up," he hissed and, to everyone's surprise, he kicked out, nearly hitting Minos. The Specter let out a surprised laugh and grinned when Mandrake hissed. It would seem his pet wasn't quite as dull as he had let on.

"How dare you!" Mandrake snarled and slammed Yato into the wall, nearly knocking him unconscious.

"Stop!" Albafica yelled and took a step forward. Minos pulled him back sharply and shook his head.

"No, flower. Just watch and learn. Watching Mandrake discipline his pets can be quite arousing," Minos said and held him back.

Yato cried out in pain when his head connected with the stone wall behind him. Earlier, Mandrake had warned him of the consequences if he misbehaved and he had stared at the Specter in utter fear. The punishment for disobedience today would be terrible and he had promised that he would do whatever the Specter told him. But seeing one of the Gold Saints had changed that.

The sight of Albafica reminded him that they couldn't give up fighting simply because of fear of pain. The Gold Saint held himself proudly and hidden whatever fear he felt, despite being surrounded by Specters.

In the days he had spent with Mandrake, Yato had almost forgotten that fighting back was worth the pain. So he steeled himself and glared at the other man.

"Let me go, you bastard," he said. Mandrake narrowed his eyes until they were mere slits.

"You really are a fool. The sight of a fellow Saint has caused you to disobey me, but do you think he can protect you? When this meeting is over, you _will_ regret it." With those words he released Yato, grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the hallway, ignoring Minos' snide comments and taunts.

"Well, pretty Albafica. We best get going too. We don't want you to miss out on the big surprise, do we?"

Minos led him down yet another hallway that was filled with Specters and other Saints. He recognised a few faces but before he could call out, Minos yanked him close and pulled him through a set of huge doors leading to an enormous hall.

The room was crawling with Specters, their voices loud and harsh. He suddenly spotted a very familiar head of blonde hair and called out.

"Shion!"

The blonde turned, his eyes widening at the sight of Albafica. Before he could call out, an unfamiliar Specter with long white hair grabbed the Saint and dragged him away.

He turned to Minos. "What is going on?!" he demanded to know. The sight of Shion had shaken him.

"Don't worry, pretty flower," Minos said and ran a hand down his face. "Everything will soon be clear." With those words he led Albafica away from the entrance and further in. albafica caught sight of several more Gold Saints, all of them surrounded by powerful Specters.

 _What is happening?_ he thought desperately. As he looked around, he suddenly caught sight of a familiar figure at the end far end of the room. Hades sat on a large, but simple throne, elevated a few feet off the ground. On his lap lay a small puppy that he kept petting. To his right stood a tall beautiful woman with long dark hair. Albafica knew her to be Pandora. On his left side stood two Specters so alike they had to be twins. One with dark hair and one with blonde hair.

 _Thanatos and Hypnos, gods of death and sleep_ , Albafica thought with a slight shiver. Pandora suddenly took a step forward and slammed her staff into the stone floor.

"Silence!" she called. Specters and Saints alike immediately froze. When she was certain no one would dare speak a word, she stepped back. For several moments nobody moved.

"Welcome, my faithful Specters. It pleases me to see you, and also our new guests," Hades said and carefully put the puppy down before standing. His cool gaze swept over them, and a smirk appeared on his face.

"For centuries, we have fought Athena and her Saints, killing each other only to be resurrected again and again. This time, however, the war is over. Athena has been defeated!"

A deafening roar erupted from the Specters while the Saints let out shouts of denial and anger.

"Sanctuary has fallen and Athena has been sealed away. Her Saints are without a master and therefore in need of new ones," Hades continued. Albafica shivered. It couldn't be true! How could _all_ of the Saints have been defeated?

"Each Specter will have the opportunity to choose a Saint for their own. Those who are not chosen will be sealed away until I call for them. They will then join us as new Specters and help bring a new era about."

"Never!" someone yelled. Albafica recognised the voice as Dohko.

Hades ignored the comment. "In order to ensure your loyalty, each Saint has been marked by me. Like my Specters, you will be able to survive in the Underworld, and should you somehow get killed, your soul will return to me, thus preventing you from resurrecting in the World of the Living. All of you belong to me now." Hades sent them all a cold glare.

"You will bring your chosen Saint to me for approval. Some of you have already chosen and may leave. Make sure your new companion understands their position in my world. Otherwise, I'll punish you both." With those words, Hades turned around and slowly walked back to Pandora, Thanatos and Hypnos.

"What have you done with Tenma, you bastard?!" Dohko yelled furiously. He managed to push several Specters away and charge forward before another Specter suddenly appeared behind him and slammed him into the ground. The Specter grabbed Dohko's arms and pinned them behind his back.

"Do not move, Saint, or I will break every bone in your body," the Specter hissed loudly. Dohko cursed and arched his back, but the Specter didn't let go. Instead, he fastened on hand in the Saint's hair and pulled his head back harshly.

"I apologise, my Lord. I'll make sure to punish him accordingly," the Specter said.

"Very well, Kagaho. I will give him to you. Make sure he is properly disciplined," Hades said. "As for your question, former Gold Saint, Tenma is right here, pleading his loyalty to me as we speak."

Dohko glared. "He would never give himself to you!" he yelled. Hades smirked.

"Would you like to see him?" he asked. Before Dohko could answer, Hades turned and walked back to his throne. He gestured for Pandora and the others to step back. He walked past the throne and stepped up to a large floor-to-ceiling carpet. He grabbed hold of it and with a swift yank, tore it down.

Albafica's gasp was drowned by Dohko's furious roar. Behind the carpet was a stonewall covered in thick thorny vines. And suspended in the middle was an unconscious young man, arms pulled up over his head. The vines were wrapped around his body, thorns digging into his skin and making him bleed.

"Tenma! Let him go!" another voice screamed. Hades simply smirked.

"Tenma is giving his life to me at this very moment. Soon, he will become a complete part of the Underworld." Hades looked at Tenma with possessive eyes. He then turned to face his audience one last time.

"He is _mine!_ If anyone dares to touch him without my permission, I will seal you away in the darkest part of the Underworld where you will remain for all eternity." As he spoke, his Cosmos swelled and reached out. It wrapped around them all and forced them to their knees. Albafica bit back a gasp when the terrible Cosmos squeezed the air out of his lungs. Hades held them like that for several moments before freeing them. His Cosmos retreated but his eyes burned with icy fire as he stared at them.

"Remember: _he is mine!_ "


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They really keep this story going. I'm currently in the process of writing storylines for Seraph of the End and Black Cat. You can read a brief summary for those at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

Tenma groaned softly and rolled over. His body was so heavy! He brought a hand to his face and carefully rubbed sleepy eyes. His mind was foggy and haze, and his memories seemed too slippery to hold on to. He sat up and paused, letting his body adjust and settle. When he felt in control, he opened his eyes and looked around.

The room was large, but sparsely decorated. Other than the bed, there was only a small desk and a chair. The walls were bare and he shivered when the cold from the stones seeped into his skin. He pushed the covers aside and swung his legs down, toes curling as they hit the cold floor. He stood up, surprised at how weak he was. It felt like he had been sleeping for days.

There was no window so he couldn't tell what time it was. The only light came from a single torch. He looked down at himself and was disturbed by what he saw. His skin was pale as milk, as if all his blood had been drained from him. His arms were covered in small puncture wounds that itched. He resisted the urge to scratch them.

 _Where am I?_

He was about to call out but thought better of it. He didn't know where he was or who might be nearby. He did not want to alert any enemies that he was awake. He carefully made his way over to the only door in the room. He grabbed the handle and hesitated briefly before pulling. The door opened with a low whine, the hinges creaking. When no one came to stop him, he pulled it open all the way and looked out.

The door led to another room, this one much larger. It was clearly someone's living quarters. He carefully stepped through the door, his eyes searching the room for hidden enemies. He couldn't sense anyone and carefully made his way through the room, inspecting everything. The room was richly furnished so it had to belong to someone rich. Large paintings decorated the walls and he was surprised to realise that there was something familiar about the style, as if he had seen it many times before. Before he could figure out why a noise suddenly drew his attention.

He could hear voices on the other side of the wall and they were drawing closer. He quickly looked about and spotted the heavy curtains on either side of the windows. It seemed somewhat childish to hide behind them but he didn't have a choice. He slipped behind them just as the door opened.

Tenma held his breath and stilled his body. He suddenly wondered if he had closed the door behind him. Well, it was too late now.

"How are our new guests settling in?" a familiar voice said.

Hades! Had he been captured by the King of the Underworld? He couldn't remember so he turned his attention back to the conversation.

"Most of them have learned to accept their fate, my lord. It is the Gold Saints and a few Silver Saints that causes the most trouble," another voice answered. Tenma did not recognise the owner.

"That is to be expected," Hades said. "If they gave in too easily I'm sure most of you would be bored, or what do you say, Hypnos?"

Tenma's eyes widened slightly. Hypnos was the god of sleep and a very powerful Specter. He swallowed quietly and forced himself to be still. If he was lucky, he might be able to find out something about their plans that he could bring back to Sanctuary.

"I do prefer my toys to keep their minds somewhat intact. It is no fun playing with a doll," Hypnos said.

"I'm sure Virgo Asmita will not break easily. He is, after all, a very strong one. I'm sure with time that you will be able to make him 'see' things our way," Hades said with a chuckle.

 _What? Asmita is here? What is going on?!_ Tenma thought. He had to force himself not to reveal himself and demand answers.

"I will admit that I am impressed, my lord. Asmita intrigues me in many ways and we have quite interesting conversations. Thanatos' new pet, on the other hand, is certainly a violent one. He actually smells a bit like one of us," Hypnos continued.

"Ah yes, I am familiar with him. Manigoldo, the Cancer Saint. He will make an excellent addition to my army once he is fully turned," Hades said. A brief silence followed.

"Very well, continue your work with them. In the meantime, I want you to prepare a group of sixteen Specters. A human army has gathered on the western continent. They are planning an attack on me. I will be leaving in three days," Hades said.

"As you wish. I will have the group ready for you." No more was said and Tenma heard a door open and the close. Hypnos had left.

 _I have to get back to Sasha and warn her. Hades will destroy that army in seconds if we don't help them!_

The problem was getting away without being seen. The fact that he didn't have his Cloth made it even more difficult. As he contemplated his choices, Hades suddenly spoke.

"Why don't you join me, Tenma, instead of hiding behind that curtain?"

Tenma froze. _He knows I'm here which means he knew I was listening the whole time._

Knowing it would be pointless to keep hiding, he pushed the curtain aside and revealed himself. His eyes immediately found Hades who was lounging on a large sofa. The god was wearing a dark red uniform, instead of his usual tunic. Tenma forced himself not to think about how good he looked.

Hades smiled when he caught Tenma looking. He patted a spot next to him. "Sit," he invited. Tenma pressed his lips together and remained where he was. Hades narrowed his eyes slightly.

" _Sit_ ," he said once more. Tenma felt something wrap around him and yank him forward. He stumbled and almost fell face-first into the sofa. He glared at the god and moved as far away as possible. He was only allowed to move a few inches.

"Better," Hades said and leaned back. For a long time he didn't say anything and Tenma took the opportunity to study him. There was something different about Hades. He seemed more relaxed and, dare he say it, _happy_.

"So, Tenma, how do you feel?" Hades asked without looking at him.

"Where am I? And what happened?" Tenma asked instead, ignoring Hades' question. Hades turned to look at him, his blue eyes glowing with a mix of desire, triumph and anger.

"You are in the Underworld, Tenma. I brought you here as a spoil of war," he said. Tenma flushed angrily. He could hear the mockery in Hades' voice and it infuriated him more than it should. He clenched his fists, wondering if he would be able to land a punch. Hades seemed to read his mind because his eyes narrowed slightly. He turned his body so that he was facing Tenma fully.

"Do not even try it, Tenma. My goodwill towards you only extends to far. I do not have the patience to get into a fight with you now, a fight you would definitely lose," he warned.

Tenma glared right back. He did not let Hades' warning intimidate him. He tensed his body and prepared to launch an attack when an excruciating pain tore through him. It felt like a fire had been lit inside his chest, burning muscles and tissue and boiling his blood.

He fell down with a silent scream locked in his throat. His body writhered on the floor for several moments before the pain finally subdued. He gasped for breath and curled up, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Do you understand how pointless it is to defy me, Tenma?" Hades asked. He did not have the energy to answer. Warm hands cupped his face and pulled him up until he was kneeling in front of Hades.

"I have no desire to hurt you like this, Tenma, but I will punish you when you disobey me. Understand that in this new world, your entire being belongs to me. I have bound your body and soul to me in ways that can never be undone. _You. Are. Mine._ "

Tenma shivered. His chest still throbbed, but he had never let pain stop him before and he would not begin now.

"I am not yours. I belong with Sasha and Alone and Sanctuary. I would _never_ bow down to you," he hissed. He expected Hades to lash out again, but the god simply sent him a smile and caressed his face. He then leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. The touch burned.

"That world is gone, Tenma, and you will soon realise how utterly pointless it is to continue to resist me."

Hades released him and stood. "Come," he said. Tenma hesitated briefly before following. He would not get a chance to escape if he stayed in these rooms.

Hades let him down long corridors, past countless Specters who all bowed before their king. He could feel their eyes on him and smell the bloodlust in the air. He wanted to ask where they were going but knew Hades would not tell him. So he kept silent and followed. He tried to memorise all the turns and corridors, but the place was like a maze. It would be very difficult to find his way around or even escape.

As they continued on, the air became warmer and moister. Tenma felt sweat trickled down his back. They finally came to a stop at the end of a steep corridor. He looked over Hades' shoulder and was surprised to see a bare wall. Why had the god brought him here? They had not encountered any Specters for a long time and the silence around them seemed almost oppressive.

Hades stepped forward and placed a hand on the wall. He spoke a quiet word and there was a brief flare of light. When Tenma could see again, the wall was gone and another corridor was revealed. Hades took hold of his hand and led him down.

After walking for a long time the corridor began to widen until it opened up completely. Tenma let out a small gasp. They were standing in an underground cave. A mist covered the floor but he heard the sound of water splashing. He was pulled down a staircase cut into the stonewall. When they reached the bottom, a young woman was waiting for them. Her eyes were completely white.

"Lord Hades, welcome back," she said and bowed low.

"Miriam, is everything as I asked?" Hades questioned.

"Everything has been prepared for you, my lord," she answered and then led them deeper into the cave. They paused at the edge of a large pool of water with steam rising up.

"The salts have been added to the water and oils placed just here, my lord," Miriam said and pointed to a collection of class bottles on the ground near the water.

"Leave us," Hades said. She bowed again and left. Tenma looked around in confusion. Why had Hades brought him here? _Is he planning to drown me?_ he thought and eyed the water suspiciously. He turned to Hades to demand an answer and paused.

Hades was quietly undressing. Tenma turned away, his face turning a bright red. He only looked up when he heard the sound of someone entering the water. Hades' naked form carefully made its way through the water, his dark hair gliding through the water behind him. when the water reached his shoulders he stopped and turned around.

"Join me, Tenma," he said. Tenma knew it was a command. He wondered what would happen if he disobeyed and the knowing look in Hades' eyes told him would be painful. So he pulled his tunic over his head and threw it aside. He paused with his hands on his leggings, fully aware that Hades was watching his every move. He could practically feel the god's gaze on his skin.

"There is no need to be shy, Tenma. Your body is very beautiful," Hades said. Tenma swallowed down the angry words and pushed the leggings down. He quickly stepped into the water to hide his naked form from Hades' consuming gaze. The water tickled his skin. The god waved him forward and Tenma slowly made his way towards him. When he was within reach, Hades grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

He let out a startled sound when their naked bodies pressed together. Hades' skin was warm, heated by the water. The god wrapped his arms around his middle and pressed them even closer together. Something long and thick and hard pressed against his hip.

"Wha-?" Tenma tried to pull back but Hades would not let him.

"Shh, be still," Hades whispered. He trailed a hand up Tenma's back to his neck. He began massaging his nape and Tenma let out soft moan. His head fell forward until it rested against the god's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Hades. The other man continued to massage the stiff muscles in his neck.

A part of Tenma was screaming at him to pull away, but he couldn't. He knew who was touching him and that it shouldn't feel this good, but it did. He murmured when warm lips began sucking on his throat. The hand on his neck kept his head in place while the other trailed down lower until it rested just above the swell of his buttocks.

"It's nice, isn't it, Tenma, to be able to relax like this," Hades said in-between kisses. Tenma nodded. The warm water and the touches made his head spin. He keened low in his throat when hot fingers suddenly wrapped around his half-hard erection and began to stroke him. His hips automatically began chasing the movement. When a finger teased his slit he threw his head back and moaned loudly.

"That's it, my Tenma. Forget everything except my touch," Hades growled against his throat.

"I-I can't…" Tenma began only to be silenced as Hades pressed his lips against his. A tongue forced his lips apart and pushed into his mouth, stroking his own muscle into action. They both groaned loudly.

 ***Heavy lemon* (see A/N at the end of chapter)**

 ***End lemon scene***

Tenma didn't know how much time had passed when Hades finally pulled him out of the water. The god had spent a lot of time cleaning them after their lovemaking, rubbing their skin with oils and salt. When they exited the pool, fresh towels waited for them. It had to have been the woman, Miriam. He flushed, wondering if she had been there the whole time and heard what they had done.

As they left the underground cave behind, Tenma's mind seemed clearer and more functional. He was alert and looked about him, waiting for the right moment to escape. His desire to escape annoyed Hades and he finally grabbed Tenma and pushed him against a wall.

"How many times must I tell you, Tenma? The world you knew is no more. You belong here with me," he hissed.

"My place is with Sasha! I'm going to return to Sanctuary and I'm taking you with me, _Alone_ ," Tenma said. The name triggered something in Hades. A blank mask settled over his face and his body stilled. The look in his eyes, however, spoke volumes. It burned into him.

"You wish to return to Sanctuary? Very well, I'll grant you this wish," Hades said. Before Tenma could say anything, a dark mist appeared and surrounded them both. When he could see again, they were outside.

Tenma blinked against the sudden light of the sun. He squinted his eyes, trying to understand what he was seeing. He recognised the surroundings, but something important was missing. Where was Sanctuary.

"Where are we?" he demanded to know.

"We are in Sanctuary," Hades answered. "Or what is left of it."

Tenma refused to believe him. There was nothing within sight. No buildings or pillars, no sounds of people or animals.

"Do you understand now, Tenma? There is _nothing_ left of Sanctuary. Not a single block of stone or a drop of human blood. It is all _gone!_ "

Tenma turned his head, his face ashen with shock and a terrible foreboding.

"What have you done?!" he whispered. Hades seemed to transform in front of him. His presence grew and his Cosmos swelled until it engulfed everything within miles. His face was a mask of indifference, as if cut out of marble.

"I annihilated Sanctuary. Your little friends and Athena fought bravely, but they could do nothing against my power. I let them watch as this place and that filthy village turned to ash. That is the consequence of standing against me," Hades answered in an icy voice.

Tenma trembled. There had been hundreds of people living in the village near Sanctuary. And they were all dead. Fury like he had never felt before rose up in his chest. His fist shot forward and slammed into Hades' face. The force of the blow would have killed a human, but the god barely felt it. He looked at Tenma, looked deeply into his eyes and was pleased by what he saw. Those red eyes were burning with fury, so intense and beautiful. Another fist slammed into his face.

"WAKE UP, ALONE! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT BACK!" Tenma grabbed Hades by the front of his uniform and shook him violently, willing his friend to come to his senses.

"I see there is still something I have to make clear to you, Tenma," Hades said coldly. He grabbed him by the wrists and transported them back to the Underworld. He pulled a yelling Tenma with him, ignoring the way the Saint lashed out. He stopped at a set of black doors, pulled them open and pushed Tenma inside.

"Bastard! Let Alone go!" Tenma screamed and charged forward. Hades caught him around the throat with ease.

"But you see, dear Tenma, I already did," he said in a taunting voice. Tenma glared angrily at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you go take a look at that casket?" Hades said and gestured to something behind Tenma. He released the young Saint and pushed him away. Tenma bit back an angry retort and turned his attention to the only thing in the room besides them. He had not noticed it before.

At the far end of the wall stood a casket made of glass. The surface shimmered and he realised it was protected by a barrier. As he moved closer, fear seemed to claw at him. For some reason he did not want to know what was inside. When he was close enough to see, he let out choked gasp. He sensed Hades just behind him.

"His soul is sleeping right now, trapped in a dream world of my making," Hades explained. Tenma could not speak.

"You should thank me, Tenma. I could have trapped in a nightmare, but seeing as he was my vessel I decided to reward him. if Alone hadn't bonded with me so quickly, the war might have dragged out," the god continued.

Tenma did not respond. He couldn't look away.

Inside the casket lay Alone's soul.

 **A/N:** you can read the lemon scene here on adult-fanfiction org - anime - Saint Seyia The Lost Canvas

 **Seraph of the End:** The Seraphs are actually spirits locked away in another dimension as punishments for a terrible crime. They cannot exist on their own so they require a vessel. The vessels are given powers and the Seraphs are able to materialise outside the vessel so long as they are still under 'contract'. Yuu and Mikeala are both vessels although their seraphs have been dormant. Yuu's seraph awakens and then brings out the seraph in Mika. The boys slowly begin to change, and their relationship develops from 'family' to 'lovers'. In the meantime, another force joins the vampires, promising them their allegiance if they hand over the seraphs inside Yuu and Mika. In return, the vampires will be given the boys and access to their new powers as seraph hybrids.

 **Black Cat:** Mysterious people join the Apostles of the Star. As proof of their loyalty, one of them decides to capture a certain stray cat and present him to Creed. What will happen with Train when his memories of Saya and the past are rewritten to fit Creed's obsession with him? And what about Sven and Eve?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N: Hi everyone! Some of you may have noticed that some of the chapters disappeared and reappeared again. I was in the process of changing the order of chapters when something happened and a lot of chapters were deleted. I have put them back up again, but a reviewer suggested that the content was a bit out of order and I took that to heart. Chapter 9 has been moved to chapter 7, so hopefully the storyline will be a bit clearer. Keep writing if you feel something is amiss with the story – I might not agree, but I do read your suggestions. Anyhow, enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Tenma glared hard at the wall. He had been trapped in the Underworld for almost a week now, and during that time Hades had kept him isolated. He was not allowed to leave the rooms unless in the company of the god, and Hades made sure he had no contact with other Saints. It was slowly starting to drive him mad.

"Damn it!" Tenma hissed. He had made several attempts at escape, but Hades seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to him. The god was always waiting for him when he tried to leave. The punishment for such attempts had been complete isolation. He would lock Tenma up in a small room and leave him there. They had no contact, and the only distraction during those times had been the delivery of food through a small flap in the door.

Tenma would have preferred physical punishment over isolation any day, and he quickly learned his lesson. For now, he would stay here and learn as much as he could while planning his escape. Surely Hades would not keep him trapped in these rooms forever, right?

Tenma shifted on the sofa, irritated with himself. The main issue was not being locked up, but the fact that Hades had not touched him since that day in the underground cave. A part of him shouted that he should be thankful, but he longed for the god in ways he couldn't explain. He wanted Hades to touch him!

 _But I shouldn't want that! Hades destroyed Sanctuary! He imprisoned Alone's soul in a dream world!_

But even as he argued with himself, he could not deny his reactions towards Hades. Whenever he was close by, Tenma wanted to reach out and touch. He had a feeling Hades knew exactly what he was thinking, but he did nothing to encourage or discourage.

In fact, Hades seemed to wait for Tenma to make the first move this time. _Never!_ Tenma thought even as his heart clenched painfully. His inner argument was cut short when the door opened and the object of his frustration walked in.

"Hello, Tenma," Hades said and closed the door behind him. He looked at Tenma with a strange smile, and the young Saint was instantly on guard. A smiling Hades was always a cause for concern.

"What's going on?" Tenma asked and stood. He kept his distance, knowing that being near Hades would only cloud his judgement. He might actually try to touch the god.

"I think it is time I introduce you properly to my men," Hades answered. Tenma blinked.

"You're letting me out?" he asked and tried to contain his hopes. Hades enjoyed playing mind games with him, and Tenma had learned that although the god always spoke the truth with him, he did not always reveal the _whole_ truth. Saying that he would introduce him to other Specters did not necessarily mean that he would leave these rooms. Hades might decide to bring Specters here instead.

"Yes, I believe you have learned your lessons about escaping for now, and I know some of my men are eager to meet the famous Pegasus Saint," Hades said and walked over to him. Tenma couldn't hide his surprise when Hades reached out and cupped his face. He pulled Tenma close until there was only a few inches between them.

Tenma bit his lip nervously and Hades' eyes immediately traced the movement. A smile appeared on his face and when he looked up again, his pupils were slightly dilated. He traced Tenma's cheek bones with his thumbs, caressing the soft skin.

Tenma flushed as his body reacted to the god. He clenched his hands, afraid that he might lose control and embrace Hades. Hades continued to caress his face for a few moments before he pulled back.

"It would also put some of the more… _restless_ Saints at peace. They are convinced that I have either murdered you or hurt you terribly," Hades continued and then gestured for Tenma to follow him. Tenma paused in the doorway to Hades' bedchamber, unsure of the god's intentions.

Hades sensed his hesitation and smirked. "Do not worry, Tenma. When you become mine, I will not claim you here. There is a much more suitable place for our joining."

Tenma glared angrily and stomped into the room. "You sound as if I will give in to you," he said. Hades turned to him.

"It is not a matter of 'giving in', my sweet Tenma. You will soon realise that we _belong together_ , that our souls are bound to one another by unbreakable chains. When we fully join, it is because you have accepted this, and not because I have forced you."

With those words, Hades strode over to a large dresser and began pulling different articles of clothing out.

Tenma had a strong urge to grab the god and shake him with all his might. Hades spoke as if them being together was fate, as if neither of them had any choice in the matter.

"Why do you want me… like _that_?" he questioned. Hades turned his head slightly.

"What do you mean?"

Tenma shifted slightly. "Why do you want us to be l-l-lovers? I mean, would it not be easier to trap me in a dream instead?"

"Why?" Hades seemed genuinely surprised by his question. "Why would I not? Despite what you might think, Tenma, I do not enjoy being surrounded by weaklings. I expect my men to obey me, but I do not enjoy the company of mindless dolls. Why would I not want you as my lover when you have so much to offer?"

"What can I give you that you don't already have?" Tenma wanted to know. Hades smirked and walked over to him. He ran his eyes up and down his body as if measuring him.

"You are strong and beautiful and loyal. You would fight me head on, rather than attempt an assassination. You are _honourable_ in everything you do. You are not afraid to speak your mind with even when you know I might punish you. Being the King of the Underworld requires constant vigilance.

"While most of my Specters obey out of fear, gods like Thanatos and Hypnos are not so easily controlled. They follow my orders for now because I am stronger than them, but the minute they sense weakness, they will try to overpower me. There are a few Specters, like Pandora and Kagaho, who stay by my side because they _want to_. In time, _you_ will become so much more than all of them. You will become my _shadow_ , a being that will forever be by my side."

Tenma was slightly shocked. He had no idea Hades felt that strongly about him.

"But do not misunderstand, Tenma," Hades said in a much colder voice, "while you will become my shadow, you will still be my subordinate. I _will_ punish you when you fail, or if you try to leave me. Our joining does not mean an equal partnership; _I_ will always be your master, your _god_."

Hades stared hard at him for a moment before turning back to the dresser, giving Tenma time to absorb this information.

 _There's still something he's not telling me_ , Tenma thought. _He won't be able to hide it forever_.

"Tenma, come here," Hades said without turning around. Tenma walked a few steps until he was standing beside Hades. The god was holding up a dark red, thigh-length tunic in silk. He turned to Tenma and held it up against his chest.

"Yes, this will do well. It brings out the beautiful colour of your eyes," he said. He didn't give Tenma time to say anything before he grabbed a pair of dark leggings. He held the clothes out for Tenma.

"Put this on and then come into the living room," he ordered.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Tenma asked.

"Do not question me, Tenma," Hades said and left, closing the door behind him. Tenma stood for a moment and wondered what would happen if he refused.

 _He'll probably lock me up again_ , he thought with a slight shudder and quickly pulled off his own clothes. He then dressed in the clothes Hades had picked for him and looked into a mirror standing near the wall. He had to admit he looked very good.

 _Best no to keep him waiting._

He took a deep breath and then walked into the living area. Hades was sitting on the sofa while holding a book in one hand and petting a small puppy with the other. Tenma shuddered when the puppy looked at him and yipped happily. He had seen up close what kind of monster the puppy could turn into.

Hades looked up and a smile lit up his handsome face. He gently pushed the puppy away and then waved Tenma forward. Tenma crossed the room and stood in front of the god. Hades gently ran his hands down his sides, fingering the soft material of the tunic.

"I was right, it really does suit you, Tenma," he said. Tenma flushed; the comment made him want to put on other beautiful clothes just to please Hades.

"There's just a few more things to add before you are ready." Hades pulled him down next to him. He then opened a small box Tenma had not noticed. Inside were precious stones, ribbons of silk, pearls and other jewellery. Hades pulled out a ribbon and several pearls.

He turned Tenma's face to the side, took hold of a lock of hair and began intertwining it with the ribbon and pearls. After a few minutes, the ribbon, intertwined with pearls, hung down just behind Tenma's ear and fell down the side of his neck. Hades nodded in approval.

"You are a lucky one, Tenma," he said. Tenma raised an eyebrow in question.

"You only need a few pieces of jewellery to add to your natural beauty. Not many can do that." He looked through the box once more and brought out a thick metallic wristband. The metal was black and shiny, just like the Surplice the Specters wore. Hades put it on him before he could protest. When he tried to pull it off, Hades grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard.

"Leave it on," he said in a cold voice. Tenma knew there was no point in arguing so he left it there. It felt heavier than it actually was and the intention behind it was clear: Hades really did expect him to become another one of his Specters.

"I think we are almost done," Hades said to himself. He pulled other pieces of ribbons and stones out before a small object caught his attention. He grabbed it and rolled it between his fingers. He then looked up at Tenma and smiled. He held out the object so Tenma could see.

It was a small silver earring.

"One day," Hades said and leaned forward, "I think I would like to pierce you." Tenma swallowed heavily. Pierce him? With what?

Hades raised a hand and took hold of his earlobe, gently massaging the flesh. "I would start here, perhaps with one of two piercings." He enjoyed the way Tenma responded to his touch.

"Then, I would go lower," he continued and moved his hand downwards, "and put my mark here." He fingered a stiff nipple through the thin tunic. Tenma let out a small gasp of pleasure. Without noticing, he pushed his chest into Hades' hand, wanting to feel more of that touch that had his blood racing through his veins.

Hades smirked, delighted with the reaction. It would seem that his decision not to touch Tenma had paid off. The young man was already flushed and panting from such a simple touch.

Hades moved closer until they were only inches apart. He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Tenma's.

"And then, perhaps I will pierce you here as well." He slipped his hand down between Tenma's thighs and cupped him. Tenma gasped; partly in pleasure, partly in fear. Wouldn't it hurt terribly to be pierced down there? _But the pain would be so sweet_ , a traitorous voice whispered in his mind.

"H-Hades," Tenma whispered and grabbed hold of the god. He arched as Hades continued to fondle him. Hades smirked and then removed his hand, enjoying the frustrated look Tenma sent him. He stood.

"Come, it is time to go."

Tenma quickly followed, excited by the prospect of leaving these rooms. Hades opened the doors and Tenma eagerly followed him out. Hades led him down a series of hallways and through several doors. On their way, they encountered several Specters. All of them bowed as Hades passed them. Tenma forced himself not to react when he felt their eyes on him, tracing his every movement.

 _Just try it!_ he thought fiercely. _I'll show you I'm no pushover._

But the Specters knew better than to try anything with Hades nearby. As they moved through the castle, the noise of cheers and laughter grew louder. Hades led him to a pair of huge doors. He could hear the sound of fighting and turned to Hades.

"What is going on?" he asked. Hades simply smirked and snapped his fingers. The huge doors opened, cracking loudly in protest. Tenma gasped when he saw what lay behind.

A huge space opened up, revealing a large circular arena surrounded by a wooden structure several levels high. Each level was filled with laughing and cheering Specters.

"What is this place?" Tenma demanded to know.

"This is where Specters fight to establish dominance. It is also a training ground," Hades answered. He took hold of Tenma's hand and led to a secluded area on the upper level. Here, two low-ranking Specters waited for them.

"Lord Hades," they said and bowed. Hades walked over to a large sofa and sat down.

"Join me, Tenma," he ordered. Tenma quickly sat down.

"Bring us something light to eat and drink," Hades ordered, and the Specters quickly left to comply. Tenma looked around. The floor was covered in carpets and soft furs. A small table was stood next to the sofa. Hades reached out and ran a finger down his arm.

"Why are we here?" Tenma wanted to know. Hades smiled.

"There's a _special_ event taking place that I want you to see. This is also a good opportunity for you to see how things work in the Underworld," Hades answered. "Why don't you go take a look?" He pointed to the railing. Tenma stood and slowly walked over.

He looked down to the arena several levels below and gasped. Two large Specters were fighting. They slammed into each other, growling and hissing. They shouted challenges and stamped on their opponent when he fell down. Tenma clenched his hands. Sure, his training with the Saints had been hard, but no one had ever been this brutal. He did not understand the point Hades was trying to make. He was about to turn around when he sensed someone standing beside him.

"Asmita!"

The blind Gold Saint turned his head slightly in greeting.

"Hello, Tenma. It has been some time since I last spoke with you," he said in his low voice. Tenma blinked, not quite believing what he was seeing. He carefully reached out and took hold of Asmita's arm.

"Asmita, is it really you?" he asked. A small smile appeared on Asmita's face

"Indeed it is."

"But why are you here? What is going on?!" Tenma nearly shouted. The smile disappeared from Asmita and he frowned.

"Has Lord Hades not explained the situation to you?" he asked.

" _Lord_ Hades?! What the hell?!" Tenma nearly shook Asmita. Asmita was the first familiar face he had seen in days, but nothing he said made any sense. Since when did the proud Gold Saint Virgo Asmita refer to Hades as 'lord'? Had Asmita betrayed them after all?

"Well well, Pegasus is certainly not the brightest out there, is he?" another voice mocked. Tenma spun around and spotted a tall Specter with blonde hair. A pentagram glowed faintly on his forehead.

"Who the hell are you?" Tenma asked. The Specter smirked.

"I am Hypnos, God of Sleep," he answered. He walked over and stood in front of Tenma. The young man narrowed his eyes and stood head-to-toe with the god. Hypnos let out an amused chuckle.

"You will learn your place soon enough," he promised in a dark voice. Tenma opened his mouth to tell the god exactly what he thought of him, when a loud cheer suddenly filled the arena.

"Ah, it looks like it is about to start," Hypnos said and turned away. He looked down at the arena. Tenma followed his line of sight and gasped. Trapped between two Specters was a very familiar Saint being led into the open.

"DOHKO!" The cheers and shouting from the crowd drowned his scream. Tenma watched wide-eyed as Dohko was pushed into the middle of the arena. The Specters unchained him and quickly left.

"What is going on?!" Tenma yelled.

"His training is about to begin," Hypnos said. "This one is always amusing to watch."

Tenma watched as a large Specter entered the grounds below. The cheering and shouting stopped and everyone seemed to hold their breath.

"Well, Saint, are you ready to be obedient?" the Specter asked mockingly.

"Only if Hades is ready to get off his arse and fight himself," Dohko answered. Tenma winced and quickly looked over his shoulder. Hades did not say anything, but his eyes were smouldering. It was clear he had taken offence.

"You maggot! How dare you speak that way about Lord Hades! He is the master of the Underworld _and_ the world of the living. Your goddess was powerless against his might!" the Specter roared.

"We are Athena's Saints! We will never bow down to Hades!" Dohko yelled back. Tenma saw him move into a defensive position. "Come! Show me your so-called strength!" Dohko challenged. The Specter let out a furious roar and charged. The crowd of Specters let shouted and screamed as Specter and Saint fought.

As the fight wore on, Tenma noticed that Dohko rarely attacked. In fact, he spent more time dodging and eluding the Specter. His mentor was quick on his feet, dancing out of range every time the Specter came too close.

 _Why isn't he fighting back? He could easily take that Specter._

Hades evidently shared his thoughts. The King of the Underworld stood and joined them at the railing. He snapped his fingers and some kind of signal went off because another Specter joined the fight.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Tenma snapped and turned to Hades. Hypnos let out a chuckle.

"Fair? You really are naïve, boy," he said. He reached out a patted Tenma on the head. Tenma glared at him and slapped the hand away.

"Don't touch me," he hissed.

Hypnos narrowed his eyes at him and turned to face him fully. "Or perhaps you are stupid, to strike a god like that," he said. The tension between them grew hotter and Tenma prepared himself. The way Hypnos was looking at him was like a lioness eyeing a potential prey.

"Enough," Hades whispered. Hypnos backed down, but his eyes were still blazing. Tenma had the childish urge to stick his tongue out at him.

"The only one allowed to punish Tenma is me, Hypnos. You would do well to remember that," Hades said, his voice laced with ice.

"And you Tenma, are here to observe, not comment. You will be silent from now on or I will do it for you," he continued. Tenma did not respond. He turned his attention back to the fight below. Dohko was still holding his own, but he was unable to dodge every attack. The two Specters worked well together, and they were able to corner him more often. Tenma bit his lip hard when one of them slammed his fist into Dohko's stomach, nearly knocking the Saint off his feet.

"Why is it two against one?" he demanded to know.

"Libra Dohko is powerful. One Specter is not enough to get him to use his power," Hades answered. Tenma frowned. Why would they need to force him to fight back? The crowd shouted when Dohko managed to elude both Specters.

"Why isn't he fighting back?" Tenma asked and turned to Asmita.

"Because he is proud and stubborn. And because he knows what happens if he does," Asmita answered. Tenma detected a hint of… anger in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Tenma wanted to know. Before Asmita could reply, a cry of pain ripped through the air. Tenma snapped his attention back to the fight. Dohko was cradling his arm close to his chest, and he favoured his left leg. Blood ran down a large cut on his forehead, blinding him.

"Is that the best you can do, Gold Saint?" the Specters taunted. "If you don't fight back soon, we'll break you!"

"You have to stop them, or they'll kill him!" Tenma yelled and turned to Hades. The god looked at him with cold eyes.

"Stop them? It would be over very quickly if Libra Dohko simply fought back. I have not restrained his power in any way. It is he himself who refuses to defend himself," Hades said. Tenma gripped the railing tightly.

 _I have to do something!_ he thought. If this continued, the Specters might actually kill his mentor.

"Why are you so concerned about him? Is he special to you in some way?" Hades wanted to know. The question seemed innocent enough, but Tenma detected a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"He is my friend, of course I care about him!" Tenma snapped. His anger rose as the Specters continued to beat Dohko. His Cosmos responded and began to expand.

"Tenma, don't you dare interfere," Hades hissed. He released a fraction of his power, warning Tenma of what would happen if he disobeyed him here in front of Hypnos and Asmita.

A warm hand took hold of his of his upper arm.

"Tenma, listen to me. If you interfere in any way, it will only get worse for Dohko _and_ yourself. Do not make the situation worse," Asmita said in a gentle voice. Tenma looked at the blind Saint. Although his eyes were closed, Tenma could the sadness hidden beneath the blank mask he wore. He knew Asmita only wanted to protect him, but no one could do that anymore.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but I won't abandon him." With those words, he leaped over the railing before any of them could stop him and jumped down into the arena. He landed like a cat in front of the Specters who froze in surprise at his sudden appearance.

"T-Tenma, is that you?" Dohko gasped just as shocked. He had not seen Tenma since that day in the throne room where he had been bound to a wall by Hades. And now here he stood, dressed in fine silks and jewellery. Tenma did not turn around.

"Dohko, why aren't you fighting back?" he asked. Dohko blinked. Did Tenma not know? he straightened up and stepped forward until he stood next to Tenma. He let his eyes run over the young man.

Tenma looked fine. There were no visible wounds and he appeared well fed. So what had happened to him? but now wasn't the time for such questions. The two Specters had gotten over their initial surprise, and they eyed Tenma with greedy eyes. It was obvious that they wanted to do more than fight the young Saint.

"Well well, what's a tasty-looking little thing like yourself doing in the arena?" one of them asked. "Don't you know it's only a place for _men_ , not _boys_?"

"I see only one man here, _coward_ , and it isn't you," Tenma sneered back. The Spectre narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you, boy?" he asked. Tenma smirked at him.

"I am the Pegasus Saint," he announced loudly. The crowd fell silent and the two Specters back away quickly. They cast fearful glances up where Tenma knew Hades was watching. Perhaps this would be enough to end the fight. But his hopes were crushed a moment later when Hades called out.

"Continue," was all he said. The Specters turned back to face Tenma and Dohko, their fear replaced with eagerness. They began to circle the two Saints.

"Tenma, listen," Dohko said. "Whatever happens, do _not_ attack, do you hear?"

Tenma sent him a disbelieving look. "Why not?" he asked. Dohko bit the inside of his cheek.

"Because of this," he said and then jumped forward. He took the Specters by surprise and punched one of them hard enough to knock him several feet away. He then turned to Tenma and showed him his Cloth. Tenma gasped when a small area changed from gold to black.

"When we fight while wearing our Cloth, it changes us. Our armour turns to Surplice and our desire to fight increases. Hades is slowly turning us into Specters by having us fight here in the Underworld," Dohko explained. Tenma could only stare.

 _Is this what Asmita meant when he said it was Dohko's choice not to fight?_

Tenma looked up and stared. He could feel Hades gaze burning him. He felt his anger rise. By doing this, Hades was not only changing the Saints physically, he was also destroying their bond of friendship and loyalty to each other and Athena and replacing it with hatred.

 _I won't let you destroy us!_

His Cosmos stirred deep within him and reached out. Dohko's eyes widened when Tenma was engulfed in a blue light. The young man's Cosmos was burning the air around him, forcing them all to step back.

"I'll make sure you _never_ hurt Dohko again," Tenma said, his voice clear and loud. He raised a hand and then thrust his forward with lightning speed. Dozens of bolts of blue energy shot forward and slammed into the Specters before they could do anything.

Screams of pain and fury rose up. Tenma continued to attack until the Specters fell silent. He stared hard at their unmoving bodies before turning back to Dohko. His mentor was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Tenma, what have you done?" he asked.

"They won't hurt you again," Tenma said and smiled gently. He reached out and was about to touch Dohko when he caught movement at the edge of his vision. He saw Dohko open his mouth to call out a warning, but it was too late. An armour-clad hand fastened around his throat and yanked him back. One of his arms were caught and twisted back.

"Kagaho! Let him go!" Dohko yelled and charged forward. He didn't get far; another Specter appeared behind him and slammed him into the ground.

"No! Stop it!" Tenma yelled and struggled to get free. The Specter, Kagaho, tightened his grip.

"Be still," he warned. "Lord Hades is very displeased with you."

Kagaho pulled him back. "Take him back to my rooms," he said and nodded at the fallen Dohko. The Specter nodded. Dohko pushed himself up on his forearms and glared hatefully at Kagaho.

"You bastard! Let Tenma go," he hissed. Kagaho sent him a blank look.

"He disobeyed Lord Hades. It is my duty to oversee his punishment," the Specter said. Tenma stilled. Was Hades allowing someone else to punish him? He was pulled from his thoughts when Kagaho began dragging him out of the arena. He heard Dohko call out for them to stop, but Kagaho simply ignored him.

"Let go of me!" Tenma yelled and kicked out. Kagaho easily evaded the kick and continued to drag the young man with him. After a while, Tenma suddenly recognised the way: they were heading back to Hades' chambers. He renewed his struggles but Kagaho was simply too strong. When they arrived he knocked on the door and only entered when Hades gave his permission.

Hades did not look at them. He nodded his head towards his bed chamber and Kagaho yanked Tenma with him. He pushed the door open and then threw Tenma inside. The young man banged into the large bed. He did not have time to prepare himself before Kagaho approached once more. This time, the Specter grabbed his arms and pushed him down on the bed. He shifted their position until he was sitting behind Tenma's head, holding his arms down.

"What are you doing?!" Tenma asked in alarm. He tried to pull free and even roll over, but Kagaho's grip was too strong. The Specter did not answer, but looked up when Hades entered.

"Kagaho is here to oversee your punishment, Tenma," Hades said and rolled up his sleeves. His eyes were devoid of emotions as he stared the young Saint trapped on his bed.

Tenma's pulse quickened. What was Hades going to do? He expected Hades to deliver a painful beating, but the god surprised him by leaning down and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Remember that you brought this on yourself by disobeying me, Tenma," Hades whispered. He then used a small knife and began cutting away Tenma's tunic. The realisation of what Hades had planned hit him fully.

"NO!"

Tenma struggled widely to get free but Kagaho and Hades easily held him down. Hades pushed the cut tunic aside and then began stimulating his nipples by rolling and plucking them. Tenma arched upwards with a gasp. Despite the terror coursing through his body, the touch still sent bolts of pleasure shooting through him. He could feel Kagaho's gaze on him and closed his eyes.

"Do not look away, Tenma," Hades ordered. "Or I will have others join us."

The thought of others seeing him like that was like a punch to the gut. He forced his eyes open. As a reward, Hades leaned down and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

"Nhh!" Tenma panted for air. His nipples were a hot zone for him and he felt himself harden. He tried to close his legs, but Hades intercepted him. He pushed them apart and settled between them. He continued to suck on his nipples for several moments before pulling back. He licked his lips.

"You taste very sweet, Tenma," Hades said with a smirk. Tenma turned his head away. His cheeks burned with pleasure and humiliation. He prayed that this punishment was over. But Hades was only getting started.

Tenma cried out in fear when warm hands slipped beneath his leggings and pulled them down.

"Please, don't!" he whispered brokenly. He did not want Kagaho to see him naked. Hades gently caressed his thigh.

"You brought this on yourself, Tenma. Perhaps you will think twice before disobeying me again," he whispered and pulled the leggings all the way down and off. His eyes widened with pleasure at the sight of Tenmas's naked form. The young man's cock was hard and leaking. It was flushed a lovely rose, the tip wet with precum. He heard Kagaho inhale sharply. It would seem the powerful Specter was not as unaffected as he led on. Hades smirked.

"Yes, he is lovely, isn't he?"

Kagaho nodded. "Yes, my lord."

Hades took hold of the hot organ and began stroking it gently. Tenma bucked upwards, chasing the movement. The young man gasped when Hades teased the slit.

"Please, no more," he begged. Hades hushed him.

"This is for your own good, Tenma," he said and continued to pleasure the young man.

Tenma tried to distance his mind from his body, but Hades knew exactly where and how to touch him to bring him to the edge. As Hades continued to pleasure him, Tenma felt something inside him break. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he surrendered to Hades' touch.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tenma stared at the door absentmindedly. Several days had passed since Kagaho had witnessed his punishment, and his heart still clenched painfully whenever he thought about it.

He hadn't left Hades' rooms, too embarrassed and afraid he might bump into Kagaho. A part of him also feared that other Specters had heard what had happened. They would no longer look at him as a strong enemy, but as _prey_ , someone they could hunt and potentially hurt.

He pressed his lips together and wrapped his arms around his knees. He had been trapped in a depression-like state for a while now. He knew nothing would change if he stayed in these rooms, yet he couldn't force himself to act. He had attempted to leave several times but he always faltered at the end, turning away from the door and heading back to his room.

Hades had watched him carefully, but hadn't tried to touch him again. Tenma didn't know how he would react if the god attempted to initiate anything intimate. A part of him longed for Hades' touch, but another part also associated such actions with betrayal and humiliation. He never wanted to experience anything like that ever again.

He _wanted_ to get up and confront Hades but he just couldn't make himself _move_. _But nothing will change unless I do something!_ He needed to go to a place where he could let loose and release all the pent-up emotion and energy threatening to choke him.

He slowly uncurled his body and took a deep breath. Leaving Hades' rooms meant the likelihood of bumping into Specters. _As long as it isn't Kagaho, I can do it_. He didn't know how he would react if or when he came face-to-face with the powerful Specter again.

He pushed those thoughts away and stood. He hesitated briefly before taking a step forward and then another until he stood in front of the doors separating Hades' chambers from the rest of the castle.

 _Go on_ , he urged himself and pushed the doors open. He looked outside and let out a sigh of relief when no one was there. He stepped out and closed the door quietly behind him. He paused for a few moments before making his way donw the hallway. So far he had not encountered any Specters yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time.

He wasn't quite sure he was going the right way, but he did not stop any of the passing Specters to ask for directions. _Don't show any fear. Let them think you know where you're going_ , he thought to himself and let a blank mask settle over his face. After a while he finally recognised where he was and allowed a small smile to appear.

Ha paused in front of the huge doors leading to the arena and listened hard. When he didn't hear any sounds of fighting or cheering, he pushed one of the doors open and slipped through.

The arena seemed that much larger when it was empty. He carefully made his way towards the centre while keeping a sharp eye out for any potential Specters lurking in the shadows. He stopped in the middle of the circular platform and looked around. Despite the coldness, the arena actually reminded him a bit about the training grounds at Sanctuary. He let himself dwell in fond memories for a few minutes before forcing himself back to the present.

As he looked about a tingle of restless energy ran down his spine. He rolled his shoulders and rolled back and forth on his feet. Staying in this place reminded him that he hadn't trained properly in a long time.

 _If I want to fight Hades, I need to get stronger!_

He didn't have his Cloth – Hades still had it hidden somewhere – but that didn't mean he couldn't train. Before he got his Cloth, he had trained hard every day with Dohko and the other trainees.

Checking one last time to make sure he really was alone, Tenma began a series of warm-up exercises, getting his muscles warm, stretching tendons and flexing his joints. He then began running laps around the arena, putting in a sprint every now and then. When he felt he was warm enough, he stopped running and allowed his heart to settle a bit.

He then dropped into a series of basic fighting exercises, allowing his body to fall into the familiar patterns. His fight against Hades and Kagaho had revealed a serious error in his fighting abilities: he relied too much on brute strength. While he had a tremendous amount of power, his opponents had been both faster and more skilled than him.

First, he needed to go back to basics. Once they became as natural as breathing, he could begin to focus on different fighting techniques. He repeated the exercises again and again, increasing his speed each time. Soon, he moved through them in a single flow, not missing a single step. He continued even as his muscles began to burn.

 _Ignore it. You still have energy_ , he thought and breathed heavily through his nose. He was so focused that he failed to sense the figure that had slipped through the doors. He only stopped when his body quivered violently. Sweat dripped from his forehead onto the ground, and his skin was slick. He sat down and then fell back.

As he lay gasping for breath, he couldn't hold back a grin. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this good. Even though his muscles burned, his entire being was humming with life.

 _I'm not broken_.

The thought sent a sense of empowerment through him and he jumped to his feet. He dropped down into a fighting stance and then began the exercises all over again. He continued for several hours, completely unaware of a pair of dark eyes watching his every move.

Tenma continued to spend as much time as possible in the arena training. When he was unable to go there, he stayed in his room and worked on his flexibility. If Hades noticed any changes, he didn't say. The god had spent most of his time away these last few days, which was fine with Tenma.

Today, he had slipped out as soon as he had eaten a healthy breakfast. The arena was empty again and he immediately began his workout. After a while he suddenly became aware of another presence. He paused and looked around.

"I know you're here!" he yelled. A familiar chuckle filled the arena and his hackles immediately went up. A familiar god with long blonde hair stepped out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Tenma asked angrily. Hypnos smirked mockingly, his eyes glowing with a dangerous light.

"I simply came to see of the rumour was true. The Specters have been talking about you for several days now," the god of sleep said. Tenma's eyes widened in surprise. He had thought his trips to the arena had gone unnoticed, but clearly the Specters were more observant than he gave them credit for.

"Well, you've seen me now, so get the hell out," Tenma hissed and turned away from Hypnos. Big mistake. He didn't have time to react when a cold presence appeared directly behind him. His body was frozen in place, held there by an immense Cosmos. He could only watch as a hand appeared in front of his eyes.

"You really are a foolish child," Hypnos whispered. "You might be powerful, but you lack skill _and_ experience. Did you really think you could defeat an immortal god such as myself or Lord Hades?"

Tenma tried to answer, but a terrible drowsiness settled over his mind, clouding his thoughts and his ability to think. He tried to lift an arm to push Hypnos' hand away, but it felt like the limb weighted a ton.

"You, and every other Saint, is nothing more than _toys!_ Your only reason for existing is to amuse us. No one will care if we kill you, and no one will be able to stop us if we want to torture you," Hypnos continued in a seductive voice. He grinned when he sensed the young man's mind slowly slip into a coma-like state. A few more moments and Pegasus would be nothing more than a mindless doll.

"That is enough, Hypnos," a cold voice rang out. Hypnos stiffened and then quickly stepped back. Tenma swayed unsteadily on his feet as his mind was suddenly released.

He turned his head and caught sight of Hades, both glad and angry at seeing the god. He did not want to deal with Hades as well as Hypnos.

"Lord Hades," Hypnos said in a neutral voice. The two gods stared at one another for long moments. Tenma bit his lip and tried to keep from twitching. The air was charged with electricity as a battle of wills and dominance took place between the two immortals.

Hades' gaze intensified as Hypnos continued to silently challenge him. Perhaps it was time to teach the god _who_ ruled _who_. The Underworld itself seemed to respond to Hades. Their surroundings began to shift and reshape themselves. A loud _boom_ made the ground shake violently, and Tenma almost lost his footing.

"I have allowed you a lot of leeway, Hypnos," Hades said. His voice was different; it was much deeper and darker than Tenma had ever heard before. It reached out and seemed to grasp hold of his very soul and pull. Tenma fought not to lower himself into a less noticeable position. Something told him it would be best not to move now and draw Hades attention to himself.

Hypnos stared at Hades. The god filled every space of the Underworld, his Cosmos reaching out and touching every being under his command. As he continued to analyse the god before him, Hypnos came to a sudden realisation. There was something different about Hades. The synchronisation between Hades' soul and his vessel was near-perfect. Previous vessels had not been able to handle Hades' full power, but this one was different. Alone's body was almost as compatible as Hades' own body. And that meant that Hades could not be so easily controlled as the previous times.

"Did you think I didn't know what you and Thanatos have been up to all this time?" Hades questioned in a low voice. Hypnos kept his face blank and did not answer. Hades laughed quietly.

"I have been watching you, observing you from the deepest part of the Underworld as you schemed and planned. You believed you could control me again, only this time I was several steps ahead of you both."

He raised a hand and pointed a finger straight at Hypnos. The God of Sleep did not move. "Let this be a lesson to the both of you. _Never. Disobey. Me._ " A purple light shot forward and hit Hypnos straight in the forehead. The god let out a cry of surprise and fell to his knees, clutching his head in his hands. He then looked up at Hades in disbelief when he realised what Hades had done.

"I have sealed your powers, Hypnos. Perhaps a few centuries without them will teach you never to attempt to manipulate me again," Hades said with a cold smile. "Now leave, before I get truly angry."

Hypnos rose to his feet and, without looking at either of them, left the arena. Only when Hypnos had left, did Hades release his hold on the Underworld. The arena assembled itself and their surroundings morphed back into their original shapes. Tenma took a deep breath, not realising he had been holding it the entire time.

Hades slowly turned around and Tenma found himself the sole focus of Hades' attention. He straightened his back and met Hades' eyes. They stared at one another for a moment before Hades smiled and walked closer to him.

"I see that you have been hard at work again today," he said. Tenma raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Kagaho has been watching you for several days now," Hades explained. "He has been reporting to me about your progress."

Tenma's mood immediately darkened at the mention of Kagaho's name. Knowing that Kagaho had been watching him all this time had his heart pounding with both fear and anger.

"There is no need for you to continue to dwell on the past, Tenma," Hades said. "Your punishment is over and done with, and I will not hold it against you."

"I haven't thought about it once," Tenma lied. Hades chuckled at the obvious lie, but did not say anything else about it. Instead, he ran his eyes over Tenma's body, nodding in approval at what he saw.

"I can see that your training has been affective already. Perhaps it was wrong of me to keep you locked up all the time," he said. Tenma bit back a sarcastic reply. Of course it had been wrong to keep him locked up!

"However, training is always more effective if you have a partner," Hades continued and pulled off his outer robe, leaving him in a dark tunic and trousers. Tenma's eyes widened slightly. Was Hades going to train with him?

"I think we will focus on increasing your physical strength and stamina for now. Once you are one par with Specters like Kagaho and Minos, we will focus on your ability to control your Cosmos," Hades said and dropped down into a defensive stance. "Come."

Tenma stared at Hades for a moment. He did not know how to feel about this unexpected turn of events. Hades had hurt him terribly that day with Kagaho, and a part of him wanted to tell the god to leave him alone. But he also couldn't deny the desire to stay close to Hades. There was a powerful force binding them together, making it impossible to stay away for long.

Hades made a sudden move and Tenma instinctively flipped back, landing effortlessly some distance away. He forced those confusing thoughts and feelings away and focused his attention on Hades.

The air around him became hot with energy as his Cosmos stirred deep within him, eager to be released. He held back, knowing it wasn't time to use those powers yet. He zeroed in on Hades and then leaped forward like a pouncing predator. He dropped into a crouch and kicked out, aiming to sweep Hades feet off his feet.

Hades jumped back and then struck out with his fist, aiming for Tenma's head. The young man rolled away and jumped to his feet once more. They circled one another, waiting for the right moment to attack. Powerful kicks and deadly punches were delivered without hesitation as they clashed.

They weaved in and out of each other's reach before charging forward again. They rapidly gained speed until they seemed to simply vanish from sight. Neither of them knew how much time had passed. All their focus was on each other. They danced back and forth as is they had practiced these moves a thousand times. To an outsider, they looked more like partners performing a very complex dance than two opponents fighting.

Tenma breathed harshly as the continuous fighting back wearing him down, but he refused to give up now. He would not let Hades beat him! He moved his body into another offensive position when he suddenly felt something in his right calf tear. He bit back a cry of pain and shifted his body, putting more weight on his left foot.

Those few seconds of inattention was all Hades needed. He charged forward with frightening speed and slammed into Tenma. The young man cried out as Hades landed on top of him and pressed him into the ground. He struck out with a fist, but Hades easily caught his wrist in a tight grip. Powerful thighs squeezed his hips and prevented him from kicking. His other arm was caught as well, making it impossible to escape. Only when he stopped struggling did Hades release his wrists.

"You did very well, Tenma," Hades said with a small smile. "I did not expect you to last this long without using your Cosmos." Tenma's chest tightened pleasantly at the praise, and he fought not to let it show on his face.

"I do believe you deserve a reward," Hades whispered and leaned down.

"W-what do you-" Tenma's word were caught off when Hades gently sucked on his neck. He moaned as the touch sent shivers of pleasure through his body. His skin burned where Hades' lips continued to suck and bite. He unconsciously turned his head to the side, giving Hades better access.

Hades murmured something before biting down, sinking his teeth into tender flesh. Tenma let out a cry of pleasure and arched up, hands gripping strong shoulders and pulling the god closer to him. Hades pulled back after several moments, smirking at the sight of the bruise on Tenma's neck. It was a deep red, but he knew it would soon turn a dark purple.

"Hades," Tenma whispered in a broken voice. His eyes were shimmering with pleasure and his face was flushed. All-in-all he looked like one big invitation and who was Hades to turn him down?

He leaned down again, this time pausing inches from Tenma's face before claiming his mouth in an all-consuming kiss. He pushed past parted lips and entangled his tongue with Tenma's.

Loud panting filled the air as a different kind of battle took place. Hades let out a groan when Tenma sucked on his tongue. The young man was no longer hesitating; he was using everything he had to try and dominate the kiss. Hades allowed this for a few moments before pulling back slightly. Luminous eyes stared up at him. Those red pools were bright with desire, even when they narrowed slightly with irritation. Hades smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm not done yet," he promised in a dark voice. He caught Tenma's mouth in another mind-blowing kiss.

Some time later, Hades finally released Tenma. The young man was splayed out on the ground, his face flushed and his clothes ruffled. As Hades took in his beautiful form, he had to force himself not to pounce. He did not want others to barge in on their lovemaking. Besides, he also had a meeting to attend to. He had given Tenma a last kiss before leaving with an order to return to their rooms before dinner.

After Hades left, Tenma remained on the ground. His body was humming with pleasure. He slowly sat up and took a deep breath. Whenever Hades touched him like that, he always lost the ability to think. He climbed to his feet and shook his body, trying to get rid of the restless, sexual energy. He then left the arena and made his way back towards Hades' chamber. A nice, hot bath would do his sore muscles some good.

" _Tenma…"_

Tenma stopped dead in his tracks. His heart slammed against his chest and sweat trickled down his neck. He knew that voice! But how was it possible? He decided to ignore those questions for now and followed the voice calling out to him. it was weak and strained, but it was all he needed to find what he was looking for.

After a while he found himself standing in front of a pair of familiar doors. He could sense another presence just beyond although it was weak, as if something was keeping it contained. He pushed the doors open and, with a quick look around, slipped in.

The glass casket stood in the exact same spot. Tenma quickly made his way over, each step making his chest tighten. He stopped in front of it and looked down on the sleeping face of his beloved friend, Alone. Alone seemed just as relaxed as the last time he had seen him, although a small frown had appeared on his forehead.

"Alone, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," Tenma whispered and lay on hand on the casket. The surface was cold and smooth and hard. He could sense the barrier surrounding the glass, protecting the soul inside. _Or keeping it trapped_ , he thought darkly.

He sat down and leaned back against the glass, allowing the cold to seep into his heated body. It felt good and cleared his head.

"So much has happened, Alone. I don't even know where to begin," he said. Alone didn't answer him of course, but he let himself think that he could hear him. He needed to believe that Alone could hear him, and that could somehow free him. he rested his head against the side of the casket and began telling Alone about everything.

He wasn't aware that he had drifted off until another familiar presence filled the room. He opened his eyes and gasped when he found Hades staring at him with those blue eyes. They were burning with a mix of anger and desire.

"I see you still have problems with following my orders, Tenma," he said. Tenma pushed himself up and glared at Hades.

"I've only been gone a little while," he replied. Hades narrowed his eyes.

"You've been gone several hours," he said. Tenma blinked. Had he really been gone that long?

"How did you find this place?" Hades wanted to know. "It's protected by a barrier."

"Alone called out to me," Tenma answered.

"Do not lie to me, Tenma. Tell me the truth," Hades hissed and took a step forward. Tenma held his ground and glared back.

"I'm not! Maybe your barrier is not as strong as you think, or maybe Alone is fighting back," he snapped. Hades looked at the soul sleeping inside the casket. His barrier was not weak, as Tenma suggested, and Alone shouldn't be capable of breaking free on his own. One the hand, Alone did share a strong bond with both himself and Tenma, so it shouldn't come as a surprise that he was able to reach out.

 _But that does not mean he should interfere with my relationship with Tenma_ , Hades thought darkly. "I think," he began and slowly walked closer to Tenma, "that it is time I showed both of you just who you belong to."

Before Tenma could reply, he grabbed the young man, spun him around and then forced his upper body down until it rested against the casket, directly above Alone.

"Bastard! Let me go!" Tenma yelled and struggled to push himself up. He froze when a warm hand slipped beneath his tunic and caressed his stomach. The hand then moved up until it reached its destination. He gasped as a nipple was caught and fondled.

"S-stop it!" he hissed and renewed his struggles.

"Careful," Hades said. "If you struggle too much or release your Cosmos, the casket will break and Alone's soul will shatter." Tenma immediately stopped moving.

"You're lying," he whispered in a trembling voice. Hades smirked and placed a kiss on his neck.

"Are you willing to take that risk?" he asked and then pinched one of his nipples hard. Tenma cried out, partly in pain, partly in pleasure, as he fingered the tip. The sensitive nub hardened under his fingers. He continued to kiss Tenma's neck while his other hand moved to the young man's trousers. He began undoing them when a hand caught his wrist, halting him. He looked up and found Tenma looking at him with desperate eyes.

"Please, not like this," Tenma pleaded. "Not in front of Alone."

"But it must be this way, sweet Tenma," Hades said. "This is a lesson to both of you, one you will do well to remember in the future. _You. Belong. To. Me._ You should already know this, but it seems your experience with Kagaho was not enough. I'm simply going to remind you of your position."

"Not here! I want to go back to your rooms!" Tenma said. Hades simply smirked.

"This is not only about punishment, Tenma. I will make sure you enjoy it to the fullest." With those words, Hades pulled his hand free and set about punishing and pleasuring Tenma.

*Explicit lemon scene*

(see end of chapter for notes)

 **A/N: As always, you can find the lemon scene on adult-fanfiction org under my pen name Carpentaria.**


End file.
